


If you really knew, would you still want me?

by Lady_of_Haven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Are all the Skywalker men in love with Rey?, Bartender Rey (Star Wars), Ben has highly involved grandparents, Ben is CEO, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Corporate Espionage, Costumes, F/M, Face Slapping, Klub Kitten, Lots of plot, Luke is a bit of a jerk, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Padme sets boundaries, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot, Possessive Ben Solo, Possessive Rey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rey starts as an Intern, Who wants a drink?, collared, cum tasting, cyberspace, everyone has secrets, families are complicated, mentions of past trauma, plans within plans, therapy helps, tracking devices, vibrating clit ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/pseuds/Lady_of_Haven
Summary: Project Finalizer is what’s important. Everything else is a distraction.It’s no one else’s business that he watches the dark web amused as Scavenger tries to find him. That he leaves trails of breadcrumbs off in various directions just to see the reaction. Testing to see if maybe, finally, he’s found the one to help bring the Empire down.But Scavenger turns out to be a complete surprise... and she has secrets of her own.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 45
Kudos: 32
Collections: ReylOlds





	1. Round Table

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time posting something out of my google docs folder. Here we go...

Ben hates the Monday morning round table. It’s necessary, each department giving an update on their plan for the week. The low drone of voices letting his thoughts drift. There is something different recently, he can not quite put his finger on it but still...

“They want the system we use in house?” Hux asks Poe in an incredulous tone. Hux is always snapping at Poe, but wait, what?

“Who wants our exact system,” he had missed something important in his ruminations.

Poe, leaning forward over the conference table looks delighted, “Skywalker Industries.”

Cursing under his breath, Hux pushes back from his seat and goes to refill his coffee from the sidebar.

Normally, this would be where Ben blows up and he can see his friends, and they are his friends and not just some lackeys who follow him around and/or work for him, tense up as if waiting for it.

‘Breathe Dammit, just breathe,’ he tells his inner tantrum throwing self. Therapy really was paying off and didn’t that just suck all the fun out of everything.

“My mother can not have our exact system, Poe. If I wanted her to have access to my coding, I would have gone to work for her when I left Empire Industries.”

He needs a drink, it’s 5 o’clock somewhere, right?

“Ben, she wants us to run her cyber security, not merge into the family business,” Poe deadpans while rolling his eyes. ‘Damn drama queen Dameron’

“I have beachfront property in Utah to sell you Poe,” Tai quips, disbelief etched on his face.

Relaxing back in his chair, Poe’s tone turns smug. “So, just to be clear, we do NOT want the Skywalker account? They have offices worldwide. It would not only be profitable, but advantageous to the current access issues we are having with the Finalizer project.”

And there it is.

The trump card they all know to play when he gets in his own way, because nothing is more important.

Time to change the subject. “What else is on the agenda?”

Hux clears his throat. “This is the last week for our summer interns, they return to class next week.”

“I am surprised so many of them lasted the summer,” Tai adds humorously. “Out of 35, we still have 11.”

“My favorite was the one who ran out of Ben’s office in tears.”

“How about the one that spilled coffee on himself when Ben threw the stapler through the window?”

“The one that got locked in the server room overnight?”

“She should not have been in the server room in the first place..”

Round and round the table they poke at each other and Ben, all except Hennix, who just looks down at the table in front of him, deep in thought. Of all of his friends, Hennix is the most introspective. When he has something to share, it is important to listen. His perception comes from such a unique place, finding peace in the chaos better than the rest of them. He is their priest, their philosopher, their seer.

“Hennix, what is it?” Ben whispers and the entire room goes silent.

Hennix does not look up. Taking a deep breath, he reaches out placing a metal ring on the table.

Ben keys his keyboard without thought, staring at the object. The windows on either side of the conference room turn opaque, the doors lock and audio dampeners engage as everyone takes their seats.

One by one, each of them remove their own rings, setting them on the table.

Hux begins, “I hereby call this meeting of the Knights of Ren to order. Hennix, you have the floor.”

“There is something curious about one of the interns,” his fingers strumming his keyboard as the screens on the far wall light up. The internal security feed of a cyber lab showing 5 interns typing furiously as they reinforce a firewall currently under cyber attack. A few more keystrokes bring their individual screens up for scrutiny.

The Knights all watch in silence, evaluating, trying to find the cause for concern. All 5 are excellent coders, but then they are all in their final year of MIT. They better be.

“Homeland Security wants them all,” Tai sounds amused, “and I can see why.”

Phasma, reaching for her keyboard, dismisses one from scrutiny.

Poe likewise dismisses another.

Ben reaches out to touch a line of code as 2 more disappear, not realizing that he has crossed the room, the code so fascinatingly elegant and very much familiar.

“Hennix, you found… Scavenger is a girl?” His eyes tracing the lithe form in the security feed.

Chuckling behind him, Hennix whispers, “I think this counts as her finding us, Kylo.”

The use of his hacker alias hangs heavy in the room. They are all very much aware that Scavenger has been looking for Kylo both inside and outside of cyberspace.

“Does she know she’s found him though? This could just be her using an available resource to extend her search. I do not think she has interacted with Ben, Hux or Poe at any point this summer.” Phasma could always be counted on to keep them in reality.

“What do we have on her?” Poe’s voice sounds unusually cold. His role of office clown fading to the reminder that loyalty is what matters most to him. He was NOT going to lose Ben, not again. He had promised Leia.

The screen segments, bringing several new files into view as Hennix takes point.

“Her name is Rey.”


	2. Niima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Scavenger? Why is she looking for him? 
> 
> More importantly, what is Kylo going to do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I promise we will get to Rey’s POV next chapter.
> 
> I welcome all forms of speculation in the comments. I had an idea as to chapter count but decided to post as I felt a scene was finished, so who knows how many this will end up being.

The first file expands to show the Internship Application of Rey Niima. 

“Niima?” Hux huffs, “Does anything worthwhile come out of that backwater hellhole?”

Hennix ignores him. “I first found it curious that her birth certificate is only ten years old.”

“Forgery?” Voe enters the conversation for the first time, sounding peeved that she’s only hearing of this development now.

The silence has Ben shifting his eyes to find Hennix staring right back at him, a look of remembered terror etched on his face.

“No, at first I thought perhaps witness protection, but they would have gone all the way back to birth. Her birth certificate, social security, shot recorders, schooling all start 10 years ago and it was set up by Social Services. She’s a foundling.” 

Another file opens on the screen, a myriad of redacted reports and pictures of a raid that had gone so terribly wrong. Ben scans the pictures, trying to find what has Hennix so troubled and finds it when he sees the crate.

“Plutt,” Hux curses. “What he was doing to those kids… wait… she was one of them?”

“Later Hux,” Ben refocuses on the security feed from the lab, “Hennix, what happened to her after.”

“After she was discharged from the hospital she had five different foster homes in three weeks before she was permanently placed with Maz Kanata.”

“That old pirate,” the respect in Phasma’s tone is clear. “That solves a lot of questions, if she learned from all the coders that flow through that place.”

Voe leans into the table to get a clear look at the tall blonde, “What do you mean by that?”

“The girl is gifted, but it’s been very hard to pinpoint her discipline or signature. She’s fluid as water, adapts to whatever your throw at her. If Hennix wants to keep her, we are going to have a damn fight on our hands… everyone wants her. She flew under the radar until she hit MIT. Pfft. She flew under the radar until she competed for the Master’s program. No one saw her coming. She totally cleaned house. If you go back to her application, you’ll see a lot of blanks. She wasn’t sure she wanted to spend time with us. Hennix courted her into it.”

Hennix jumps from his seat moving quickly backwards, hands raised, “Now Ben, it’s not like that.”

“THEN WHAT IS IT?”

Hennix goes limp and waits, his eyes staring sadly into those of his oldest friend. Ben’s breaths are ragged, pupils blown wide as he holds Hennix by the neck against the wall. 

“I wanted to make sure she had healed. (breath)  
That she was happy and safe. (breath)  
She’s safe with us. (breath)  
Isn’t she, Ben?”

Hennix watches as the remembered horror is packed away and joins Ben in taking deep breaths to return to center.

“How long have you known it was her?” Ben’s voice is still raw.

“Does anyone else know what the hell is going on,” Poe murmurs behind them. Ben turns to see them all on their feet, eyes on him with varying degrees of concern on their faces except for Voe who stares at the girl on screen. Hennix moves back to his seat and sits... reaching for his water gulping a deep drink. “Voe, you gotta tell them about her apartment, Ben has a phone call in 20.”

Tai laughs darkly at that. “There’s absolutely no way we are going to be done in 20 minutes.”

“I didn’t say we would be, scheduling was not easy. There’s a small window.”

Ben, followed by the rest of them, sinks back into his chair. “And just who is this call from?” He’s already dreading the answer.

Voe turns to look him in the eye, “Your grandfather wants a word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @lady0fhaven


	3. The Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet Rey and her fellow interns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Happythehardway93 for your edits. It reads so much easier now.
> 
> If you have not read her microfics yet, I highly reccomend.

_ At least Phasma’s not standing over my shoulder today. _ Rey pounds the keys, barely tracking the inept attempt to breach the firewall. She moves to close the attack down, attaching a tracer to her final line of code. The infiltrator notices the attempt and shuts off quickly at the source. No joy.

A quick check of the client’s ports reveals no other access breaches, so she signs out of their database, fills out the transaction report, and sends the packet off as complete. 

“That was beautiful Rey,” Kit says from 2 keyboards down. “They are going to try to hire you for sure.”

Stretching her arms up, she reviews her mental list of goals and realizes that she’s accomplished most of it already.  _ Hennix is close to figuring it out.  _ “What makes you think I want to be hired?”

“Perhaps she’s happy bartending 4 nights a week at the local view zoo,” Dexter huffs under his breath finishing his own report and sending his packet off. Lifting his head, he finds the others staring at him. “WHAT?”

“That’s my question big guy, what’s a view zoo?” Sy is tiny. Barely 5 feet tall and maybe 90 pounds, if she is soaking wet, but put a keyboard in her hands and she’s a beast. In real life, she acts as she looks. Young. “It’s not like she works at a strip club. She tends the bar,” her tone is petulant. 

Kit snickers, “What would you know about strip clubs, lil one?” He makes the mistake of reaching over to ruffle her hair and ends up with her foot in his stomach. He barely makes it to the trashcan before his breakfast makes a return to the room.

The smell of vomit makes Rey’s stomach queasy, a reminder of old nightmares and demons. She’s already through 2 more packets when the bottle of OJ is set on her desk. She looks up to see Dexter running his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry, Rey. I shouldn’t have said that.” He crouches down next to her chair, trying to make his large frame small like he knows his size freaks her out.  _ Who are you? Am I that transparent? If you see me, what have the bosses guessed? _

“You didn’t offend me, Dexter. I have to work or I don’t eat. Bartending feeds me. I am not embarrassed by it.” She really didn’t get what the big deal was, she had worked at Klub Kitten for the last 4 years. Tips were phenomenal, but it did seem to draw an interesting reaction from her fellow students, and the one time a professor happened to wander in for some fun.

From across the room Max groans, “It’s not that you pour out everyone’s favorite drinks, Rey. It’s the costumes that make everyone wonder.”

“The costumes are a tip generator, Max, not an invitation. I have broken a couple of noses since I have worked there too, you know. As amusing as the three of you are when you visit the club, you don’t see me commenting about it anywhere.”

Sy perks up, way too cheerful, “What happens at Klub Kitten, stays at Klub Kit...”

The door opens and a hurried Mitaka barely looks up before reading off their assignments for the afternoon. “Sy, Max, and Kit are staying here. Dexter and Rey, Hennix wants you both to look at some code in the writing lab.”

Sy steps well into Mitaka’s space, never missing an opportunity to rile up the quiet PA. “Where is Hennix anyway? It’s almost lunchtime,” she pushes herself into his arm, acting like she is going to read his datapad. Mitaka flushes red, retreating towards Rey and Dexter. “The Monday Roundtable turned serious.”

“How do you know that,” Sy asks softly, lifting her fingers towards his hair before pulling back with a shy expression on her face.

“The security protocols were engaged and they’re still at it. Mr. Solo raised his voice a couple of times and there was a loud thump against one of the windows,” he rambles, completely flustered at the little woman in front of him. 

_ Mr. Solo _

Rey quietly sighs, “So they can't get something to work and they want us to fix it?” Totally ignoring the knowing look on Dexter’s face, “We aren’t paid enough for that.”

“MISS NIIMA,”  _ Who knew he could turn that shade of red. “ _ Interns are NOT permitted to touch any of the equipment in the writing lab. Company protocol clearly states that..”

Laughter ensues as her co-interns give her high fives.  _ Well, I won’t be paying for lunch today.  _ They had made the bet their first week that whoever could get Mitaka to say the words ‘company protocol’ was bought lunch by the other 4. It had been a very fun summer. 

Poor Mitaka, not knowing the stakes of their game, just shook his head as he watched them grab their jackets for lunch. “Want us to bring you something back?” Kit asked as he watched the PA sit in the team lead seat… Rey’s seat.

“I’ll get something when you come back if the meeting is over by then,” Mitaka was becoming increasingly distracted as he opened a packet marked urgent.

“What if they’re not? We should get you something,” Rey pressed, “You have to eat.”

“They were routing in a conference call when I came down, they never last long after that, I’ll be fine,” his comment almost tender in response to the concern in Rey’s voice. “30 minutes! Get out of here!”

Rey takes one more glance up at her screen before following the others down the hall to the side door exit that puts them right next to their favorite food trucks. Pointing to the Noodle cart, she goes across the street to save their normal lunch spot. The sun shines bright and she reaches for her sunglasses, blocking the harmful UV-A and UV-B that would lead to a certain headache. Plopping down in the grass under their tree and leaning back on her elbows to take in the building in front of her.

Sure enough, there on the top floor, the windows of the conference room have been blacked out. She knows she could point one of her listening devices there and get nothing but static. Security in the cyber world is almost impossible, but the precautions were pretty standard.

“One week left,” Dexter hands off the noodles graciously and says nothing as she devours her food as if it was going to be her last meal. “Maz call you yet?”

Startled, her eyes search his face, her mind reassessing everything she thought she knew until, “KRESS? What the hell?” Dexter quickly puts his finger to her lips, eyes looking around to remind her they were out in the open.

“Maz was nervous about you going to university alone. I didn’t have an official degree yet, so I offered…” his voice a soft whisper close to her ear.

“Well, well, well, what have we here? Dexter is finally making his move on Re… OUCH,” Kit yelps as Max hits him in the back of the head.

Dexter leans back with a shrug, “It’s not like that dude.”

Max even snorts at that one, “Your eyes have followed her all summer.  _ Dude.” _

Sy sits next to Rey shaking her head, “Rey is a gorgeous woman, who wouldn’t want her. Intelligent too, which means none of you have a chance.” Rey shakes her head at their antics, deciding once again that she likes her fellow classmates. 

Short lunch breaks mean they all eat quickly, but hers are not the only eyes that reach up to the conference room windows.

“What do you think is going on?” Max starts.

“Maybe they have a new client. Poe has been after the Skywalker account,” Sy adds.

All four heads turn to her and Kit just can’t help himself, “And just how do you know that young lady?”

Sy blushes and fills her mouth with food.

“You know when we found out we got into the internship program, I figured we’d have more access to the different departments to get a feel for the company as a whole,” Dexter wonders aloud. “The five of us have been in the same room all summer.”

“That’s probably a good thing, Dex,” Sy mumbles around a half-full mouth of food. “The interns who were assigned upstairs have dropped like flies. I think there’s like 12 of us left.”

“Actually, we are down to 11., Bazine was found locked in the server room last Thursday and was fired.” Max’s voice low in a conspiratorial whisper, “She left the building in handcuffs.”

“Well, that could be it then, ''After Action Report on the incident,” Kit sounds serious before shaking himself, his usual jovial mask sliding back into place. “Has anyone started the reading yet?”

“Professor Skywalker is trying to kill us,” Max grumbles. “His syllabus is insane for this semester. Why can’t he go work at the family business and leave us alone?”

“Those who can’t do, teach?” Rey absentmindedly interjects pulling a laugh out of everyone else. “I’m dropping my Doctorate, by the way,” earning a round of shocked gasps.

Sy puts her hands on either side of Rey’s face, turning her to look into her eyes, “You have to tell us what happened. Rey, you are not alone. We like you. We are your friends. We know something happened. Let us have your back.” By the time she’s done, tears run down her face and Rey pulls Sy into her arms, rocking her gently but saying nothing. They all knew Sy wouldn’t be answered. Rey only shares when she’s ready.

They all sit in silence until Dexter’s alarm signals the end of lunch.

**************

Phasma and Hennix are waiting for them as they make their way back through security. Hennix escorts Dexter and Rey to the elevator as Phasma leads the rest back to the lab. 

“What did you have today?” Hennix asks as they move up the building.

Rey smirks, “Noodles.”

“Poor Mitaka,” he shakes his head, turning to face them as they pass the floor to the writing room. “Okay listen, you both have potential, not saying the others don’t but there are those who learn it and then those who feel it. We are testing a system today and you both have the chance to observe. No talking. All personal items will be left outside of the room. Do you want in?”

Dexter looks at her and nods only after she does, surprising her but oddly not Hennix. He nods his head in approval before turning and leading them to the first security checkpoint. Badges checked, fingerprints verified and they pass through a massive door. “What? No retina scan?” Rey winces at her snide remark, she always has a problem with her mouth when she gets nervous.

Hennix doesn’t break stride, “That’s the final door.”  _ Of course it is. _

She pauses as they turn right because she feels like she’s back in Middle School. Lockers line one side of the hall, doors on the other and there is one of each with her name on it. 

“Step into the dressing room and remove all personal items. Change into the clothes that are provided, including shoes. Then bag up your things and place them in your locker. The locks are activated by fingerprint.”

Dexter gives her the ‘ _ what the hell’ _ look as he enters his room, closing the door behind him.

Hennix reaches into her room and turns on the light. “Jewelry too, Rey.”

She nods, closing the door behind her. The sound of the lock as she turns it is highly satisfying.  _ Breathe.  _ Sitting on the bench she takes off her shoes, looking at the clothes on the table. Everything is black, even the underwear, in breathable fabrics and she finds it all fits comfortably, including the black Toms she slips onto her feet. She pulls out her phone, sends a text to Maz telling her she’s going to be offline for the afternoon. Then turns the device completely off, throwing it into the bag with her clothes.  _ Deep breath.  _ Then she remembers… jewelry. She has no problem removing the earrings Maz had bought her for her last birthday, the bracelet from Rose or the long chain with the dark angel she keeps tucked into her bra. Taking the thumb ring off her right hand is when her hands start to shake and she has to sit down and put her head between her knees as she goes light headed. 

_Well, this is embarrassing. Breathe Rey. In. Out. In 2, 3, 4, 5. Out 2, 3, 4, 5._ Her fingers taking turns touching her thumbs. _Touch works._ Another deep breath and she can smell the cleaning solution that was used to sanitize the room. _Smell works._ Another breath and she focuses on sound, relief seeping through her as she identifies the AC vent in the ceiling. _Hearing._ She opens her eyes and focuses on her hands, still trembling but now functional. Reaching to her waistband to pull her pants and panties down over her hips before her fingers slide to her clit. She hasn’t been without it for 6 years, the small homing chip located in her most private of rings. _I am safe here. Hennix wouldn’t let anything happen and Dexter will be with me too._ Pulling her clothes back on, she puts all of her jewelry in the pouch provided and hides it in one of the bagged shoes.

She opens the door and crosses the hall, not looking at the 2 men waiting on her, as she places her bag in her locker and applies her finger to the lock.

“Okay let’s go,” Hennix turns to lead them to another elevator, inserting a key to take them to the top floor. 

Rey leans against the wall and looks at Dexter, “You look like you’re in prison garb.”

Dexter smirks back, “I don’t remember prison garb being this comfortable.” He moves slightly in front of her, reaching out to squeeze her hand in reassurance.  _ Oh please tell me I’m not that obvious.  _ She squeezes back, letting go just as the doors open.

They exit the elevator right into another security checkpoint. Dexter’s feet already in the two imprints on the floor, arms out as a wand passes over his body looking for electronics and RFID signals. When prompted he then moves into the biometric scanner, again with his feet apart and hands up as the scanner circles his body. The guard on the other side says, “Clear,” and he’s allowed to step out on the other side.

Rey stares up at the security camera in the corner, wondering who all is going to be in the room. She had managed to avoid the top 3 all summer, at times it had been very close. “Your turn Rey,” Hennix says gently with a small smile. She puts her feet into the marks on the floor as a bowl is thrust in her face.

“Mam, I need your hair bands,” the guard asks rather gruffly, his eyes sliding over her with interest as she lifts her arms to release the three buns, dropping the bands one at a time into the bowl.

“Was that really necessary,” Hennix asks sternly.

“Dameron’s orders, Sir.”

Hennix shakes his head, motioning for the wand and performs the task himself, pausing briefly at her hips before traveling down her legs. “Are you claustrophobic at all,” he asks, leading her to the bio scanner.  _ Show no weakness.  _ She shakes her head as she strikes a pose, winking at Hennix and he laughs.  _ I can do this. _

The scanner stops, then starts again.

And again.

“Sir?” Hennix crosses to view the results and Rey watches as Dexter’s eyes dart to her in shock.

_ Breathe Rey.  _

_ In. Out.  _

_ In 2, 3, 4, 5.  _

_ Out 2, 3, 4, 5.  _

Her fingers taking turns touching her thumbs.  _ Touch works.  _

Another deep breath…  _ no smell.  _

Her eyes lock on the tear running down her friend’s face…  _ sight.  _ Sight is suddenly blocked by Hennix’s face, his lips moving but there is no sound… 

...and then everything fades to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @lady0fhaven


	4. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V: I haven’t told her.
> 
> K: Why wouldn’t you tell her? She’s not 14 anymore, she’s 24 and knows her own mind.
> 
> V: Because of what happened the second time they took her.
> 
> K: The file says she was drugged.
> 
> V: That too... I’ll send you the full report tonight. Read it before you goto bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are doing a little catch up, didn’t feel right to not finish what was going on in the conference room. I will be updating tags, I am trying to not spoil anything. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @lady0fhaven

_3 hours before._

Rubbing his neck, Hennix keeps his eyes on Ben as Voe flips through the report of the girl’s apartment. _Well, that’s going to bruise._ Ben is nearing overload. Perhaps there would be time to take him down to the gym after the call.

Tai was the first to interrupt, “How does a girl on full scholarship afford a loft in Central Square?”

Choosing a file on her datapad, Voe pops the girl’s lease on the screen, “According to her lease, it’s a sublet and she provides tech support in exchange for reduced rent.”

“How did you get her lease,” Tai shakes his head.

“MIT sent over her complete student file when they found out she applied for our program, they like saying their best students get an inside look in the business sector. Helps them recruit new students. She had to prove she had a place to stay to get out of the dorms after freshman year.”

“Exactly how much of a reduction,” Poe queries, flipping through the files on his own device.

Voe takes a deep breath, “She pays $325 a month.” Her eyes goto Hennix before proceeding, “It’s a 650 sq ft loft.” Pictures appear of a 2 story, one wall of windows, open space downstairs with metal stairs going up to a bedroom with a king-size bed, and a truly impressive master bath complete with walk-in closet. The furniture is modern but more sturdy than stylish. Pillows and throw blankets are everywhere. _She doesn’t like the cold,_ Hennix thinks. “There are no other units in the building for rent, so I can’t draw a comparison.” After a pause Voe adds, “Thing is, I can’t find a single month in the last 4 years that she has ever paid her rent: no bank transaction, cleared check, receipt… nothing”

“She’s been here almost 3 months and we are just hearing this now? This has security breach all over it, how do we know she hasn’t scavenged all our proprietary code work? Who knows who she could be working for this time? Scavenger takes on some pretty questionable clients.” Poe might sound beyond livid, but Hennix can clearly see the fear in his eyes as he turns to Ben, “She’s got to go.”

“She hasn’t scavenged anything, Poe.” Hennix is tired now and resigned to play his role, “There’s a reason I kept her on packets all summer. I am bringing her and Dexter to the site test this afternoon. You can all get a good look at her then.”

Voe grabs the floor before Poe and blows up again. “About her closet…” More pictures pop up. 

“What the hell?” Hux can barely speak.

“They are mostly costumes,” Voe starts flipping through several examples, “Her night job is bartending over at Klub Kitten.”

“That meat fest? Are we sure she just tends bar?”

“I wonder if Rose would play dress up?”

“How long has she worked there? Which shifts?”

“Why you want to go?”

“Hey Poe, isn’t that the place you call Club Sugar? Perhaps she has a daddy…”

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone settles down, watching the tick under Ben’s eye as he runs his hand over his face before once again turning to Hennix. “Stop stringing me along… condense and report.”

“We have watched her all summer. The job is curious, she’s only paid in tips. Her tips this past weekend were... Voe?”

“Friday night she made $643 and Saturday night she cleared over a grand.”

“The costumes are not what disturbs me about her apartment. In her kitchen, there is exactly 1 plate, 1 bowl, 1 glass, 1 coffee cup, 1 set of utensils. There is a bag of knock-off Apple Jacks in her pantry, but no milk in her refrigerator. Her freezer has 2 empty ice cube trays, 3 bags of pizza rolls, and 2 pints of ice cream,. That’s all the food in the entire loft. Rey eats a lot but she’s not eating here. In the back of her closet is a safe, which we did not open, but we have footage of what she has in it.”

“You wired her loft?” Phasma is stunned.

“We watch all of the interns, Phasma,” Voe explains.

“What’s in the safe,” Hux steps in.

A picture of a necklace around her neck appears, and its form is highly recognizable. It’s Cartier, diamonds, and rubies wrapping around the nape of her thin neck. The matching dress flows over her body, hugging her curves like a second skin. The dress is red. _Empire Red._

Pictures of her getting into the back of a black sedan. 

More pictures, this time in front of Oleana with one Enric Pryde assisting her from the car. Pictures of her at dinner, her face an expressionless mask as she sits across from none other than Sheev Palpatine.

The phone in front of Ben rings.

Hennix hits the speakerphone and immediately a deep voice is heard.

“Ben?”

Ben is staring at the pictures, having trouble reconciling what he’s seeing with what he already knows. 

No one hates the Empire more than Scavenger.

“Ben, talk to me.”

Ben stands placing his hands on the table in front of him, “What have you done, old man?”

  
  
  


_Two hours later_

Finally alone in the conference room, Ben can’t stop looking at the pictures. It’s obvious that the apartment is not where she lives, it’s a transfer point, a decoy. Almost 3 months of pictures, several things have been moved or go missing, but the bed never appears to have been slept in. Not even once. Scavenger has money, best guess is she owns the building outright. He flags the lease to Voe inquiring further into who owns the building before flipping to the next file.

_The costumes are what’s going to get me in trouble._

Klub Kitten is infamous for its theme nights and his Scavenger appears to enjoy dressing the part. Naughty School Girl nights are legendary in this college town. Rey does not disappoint in her purple plaid micro-mini and black button-down shirt tied just beneath her breasts, which leaves almost the entirety of her body exposed, revealing a tattoo along her left side and the glint of a belly ring. _Definitely need a closer look at those._ The Sugar Baby dress is demure in comparison with its little puff sleeves, empire waist, and falling to mid-thigh. The fact that it’s the exact color of her skin and she’s not wearing a bra makes him want to put her over his knee. 

Naughty Nurse is virtually transparent. At least she’s wearing underwear in this one.

Cowgirl with white chaps, hat and the smallest bikini he’s ever seen.

Kitten

French Maid

Nun

Police

Sailor Moon

Harley Quinn

Saloon Girl

_Bunny_ The bunny picture is taken from the side, the soft globe of her ass totally exposed.

He turns the device upside down, leans his head back against his chair and closes his eyes. _Grandfather’s going to kill me himself._

_One week left._ After avoiding her all summer he was now going to have to engage if only to protect her from Poe. Perhaps there was a way to keep Poe busy until she returned to class. _Perhaps I should tell Poe the truth, take that Mom and choke on it._ It wasn’t his secret to tell, save as a last resort. But then, he had already planned on contacting her once she no longer worked for him. _I could fire her and take her home with me tonight._

He opened his eyes to look at the Niima Op photos. He remembered how his team had tracked Plutt through the building, finally cornering him in the basement. How when he realized he was caught, he had turned his gun not on them but on a small crate, emptying his clip. How Plutt had insanely laughed as he was put in handcuffs and taken away. They hadn’t understood. Until Hennix saw the box leaking and put his fingers in the fluid to discover it was blood.

The sound of ice in a glass brings him out of his memories as Hux sets one down in front of him before pouring both glasses and sitting down. They drink in silence.

When the glasses are empty, Hux pours again, and then again.

“Ben, what I know of Rey, I know from her intern reports and from my Rose. I had no idea she was connected to,” waving at the display, “that. I swear I still get nightmares from that one.”

“I’ve read the intern reports, what does Rose say?” _I am not drunk enough for this._

“She roomed with her the first year at MIT. My Rose was a foster kid too so they bonded a little around that, but she said it took her a long time to gain Rey’s trust. Rey has anxiety attacks, nightmares if she sleeps. It took Rose a year to get Rey to talk to a counselor and only went because the Psychology requirement for incoming freshmen gave Rey the framework to start the conversation. She has an eidetic memory, which is why she’s tested out of so many of her classes. She goes to the library, reads the study materials, and then goes and takes the test. She’s outgoing, funny, and a complete mystery, even to those who would be her friends.”

Hux finishes his drink in one gulp. “Ben, I know you noticed her at orientation. I know why you assigned her to Hennix. I know how often you pull the internal security feeds to watch her. I know you, you were the Best Man at my wedding and I am concerned about this obsession. On the one hand, she’s perfect for you: wicked smart, funny, and absolutely gorgeous.” 

Ben takes his drink to the window, while the security measures will keep anyone from looking in, he can watch as Rey crosses the street to sit under a tree. _Right on time, good girl._

He hardly notices as Hux comes to stand beside him, watching silently as she puts on her sunglasses and looks up. _Not exactly subtle._ Dexter joins her, handing her a container. _My girl likes food._ When the large man leans over to whisper in her ear, Hux shakes his head, “I’ve never known you to share.”

Ben smiles, “Oh, I don’t. Dexter knows his boundaries.”

“You’ve discussed boundaries with an intern in relation to another intern?” 

“Not exactly.”

Hux goes back to the table to re-engage the locks. “How exactly, Ben. Do I need to get HR up here?”

Ben laughs, “No, Hux we know Dexter. He’s worked for us many many times, he’s just doing Maz a favor. This way he also gets a legitimate degree.”

“How much do you think Maz is paying him?”

Ben goes silent, looking back down in time to see Rey pull Sy into her arms, apparently rocking the girl as she cries.

“Maz isn’t his revenue stream for this one.”

Hux returns to the window, “Are you?”

Ben shakes his head. “I can’t believe I missed it. My little Rey is Scavenger.” After a moment he asks, “What’s the other hand?”

Hux puts his back on the window, arms crossing his chest. “She’s not someone you can know, Ben. She’s been in therapy for 3 years now, but she still doesn’t talk to anyone. She won’t let you in, you’ll get close and then she will become frightened and either push you away or run. She’s fragile, broken, and scarred.” Looking back at the screens, “I can understand why now, fucking Plutt, but she has hurt my Rose before… not maliciously but still.”

Her group walks down to the corner before crossing the street, slipping from view as they head to the front of the building for re-entry. Ben picks up his pad to clear the wall of the past and bring up the present. Watching as Hennix meets her in the lobby to escort her and Dexter to the elevator. “She’s still too thin.”

Hux snorts, “You haven’t seen the way she eats. She eats more than I do.”

Ben is waiting for it, wondering how Hux will react, “I am going to need your help with this next part, old friend.”

“OLD FRIEND, Ben we are only in our 30s, I hardly think..”

The alert flashes across both their devices and the security feed in front of them. He watches as Hux pulls up the alert code and then the accompanying file. Ben overrides the alert and tells his team to stand down.

“Ben, it’s a tracker,”

“It’s one of ours. She’s a client.”

Hux glares at him, “I highly doubt that. Rey is too smart to wear our tracker into our own building. She might know she’s wearing one, in fact, she better be very aware she’s wearing one and have given consent because our Attorney is going to quit again if she doesn’t.”

“She signed the waiver, she might not know it’s us who is monitoring, but she knows what she’s wearing. If she had stayed below the 5th floor none of you would have ever known.”

“Then why in the hell are you letting her up here to watch the test? The other knights were not there Ben. Just you, Hennix, and myself, and while I am sure they will find a way to read the unredacted report, we didn’t exactly put everything in the report.”

“It wasn’t a request. Today’s client wants her to watch.”

He can see Hux’s mind spinning, shuffling through theory after theory, discarding one, grasping a detail here, trying to fit the puzzle together. What comes out of his mouth next doesn’t surprise Ben at all.

“What did Vader say after he kicked the rest of us out of the room?”

Ben hums, watching as she comes out of a changing room, looking somewhat _diminished?_ “What happened, did you see?”

Hux examines the feed closely as the trio enters the executive elevator, “She looks okay to me.”

Ben shakes his head, “Something’s wrong.” He heads out the door towards security.

“BEN!” Poe looks livid… again.

“Poe, are we ready for the final install test? We can not afford to disappoint this client.”

“You are not changing the subject right now,” Poe grabs his arm, stopping his forward movement. “We need to talk about this,” waving towards his datapad.

Placing his hand on Poe’s shoulder, “And we will, after the test, Rey is going to have questions too. She’s our client, Poe. We are going to treat her accordingly.”

“BUT…”

“POE!” Ben steps into his face to whisper, “When there is not a client name on the file for a tracker, that means it belongs to Vader.”

Poe backs away amazed, shaking his head, looking anywhere but at Ben before he starts to laugh. “Oh Ben, you are so screwed.”

“Tell me about it,” he mutters as he continues toward the checkpoint, the biometric alert screen turning red. 

He barely spares a glance at all the metal inside her body, opening the door to see Hennix approaching her speaking calmly, trying to calm her anxiety from being in such a small space. _The damn crate._ But then she’s falling and Ben reaches her, just in time to keep her from hitting the floor.

He pulls her tight into his chest, bending to capture her knees and lift. _She’s still so little._ “Hennix, my office, I need a bottle of room temperature water, a handful of chocolate out of my bowl and the blanket off my couch.”

He moves into The Hub and sits on one of the long benches placed periodically around the walls, holding her close. _My wounds don’t feel like wounds in your hands._

“Sir, I am going to have to ask you to stand back,” the security guard's voice is harsh and Ben looks up to see three guards surrounding him, one pushing Dexter back.

“Last time I checked I was still the CEO, Martin. You are dismissed.”

“Sir, Mr Dameron instructed …”

“The last time I checked Dameron worked for me just like you do and if you wish to continue to do so I suggest you remember that you work for Voe, not Dameron,” he trades volume for tone as he glares at his soon to be former employee. Lucky for Martin, Voe comes to send them back to the checkpoint. She watches without comment as Hennix returns, handing Ben the blanket to wrap around Rey.

“I need Dexter for a moment,” Ben whispers to Hennix. Hennix steps back, taking Voe aside to discuss Dameron’s security overreaches. 

Dexter kneels in front of him, eyes on Rey, voice low, “I didn’t realize she had that many pins.”

“She was in the hospital for 4 months,” Ben whispered back. “Listen, Hux had not made the connection between Niima and Rey, but they all know now.”

“Do they know about your promise?”

Ben holds her closer for a moment, before shaking his head. “That was just the 4 of us,” looking down on his sweet girl.“You didn’t mention that she was a scavenger.”

Dexter laughs, “Finally caught that, did you?”

“This morning,” he shakes his head. “Does she know about…”

Looking smug, Dexter admits, “If she does, she hasn’t even hinted at it.” He stands back up, running his hand along the back of his neck, “Ben, I am proud of you. I didn’t think you’d make it when you promised to stay away from her for 10 years. I can tell you one thing though, if she wakes up and finds you touching her, you are going to have serious problems.”

With a grimace, Ben shifts to lay her on the bench, tucking the heavy blanket around her curled up form. He stares down at her, heart in his eyes. “You’ll stay with her?” He barely sees the nod before he forces himself to walk away from her, once again… but not for much longer.

_They feel_

_like beginnings_

_like a chance_

_to make things_

_right again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th poem is ‘Untitled’ by Pavana
> 
> my wounds  
> don’t feel  
> like wounds  
> in your hands  
> they feel  
> like beginnings  
> like a chance  
> to make things  
> right again


	5. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V- So, how does she look?
> 
> K- I’m her boss.
> 
> V- For how much longer?
> 
> K- 4 days, 5 hours and 41 minutes
> 
> P- You are just like your grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a discussion with my writing group, I am changing the rating to explicit. Past trauma, clit rings and the slow burn warrant it.

_warm_

“I think she’s coming around now boss.” The blanket is soft, yet heavy and very _warm._ It smells of cedar and cinnamon and she just wants to bury herself in it.

“Rey?” 

_Hennix._

Her mentor for the last 3 months while quiet and unassuming is tenacious as hell. “Rey, I need you to open your eyes.”

 _Breathe Rey. In. Out. In 2, 3, 4, 5. Out 2, 3, 4, 5._ Her fingers taking turns touching her thumbs, this time under the blanket. 

“That’s right, Rey. Ground yourself. Does touch work?” _Touch works._ She nods.

“What about smell?” Rey burrows deeper into the blanket. _Smell works fine._ She never wants to leave. Breathing deeply she focuses on sound, the soft clicks of keystrokes, low murmurs of conversation. _I’ve never been in this room before._ She opens her eyes to Hennix’s concerned face.

“There you are,” he smiles. “Please eat this.” He opens a Lindt Truffle and brings it to her lips. The chocolate adds another sensory layer, suppressing her anxiety. He hands her an open bottle of water which she gratefully takes in one hand as she grasps his retreating hand in the other, holding tight. They sit there, staring at each other with Rey sipping her water for a couple of minutes until she finds her voice.

“How did you know?”

“Rey, you signed a medical release before you started working here, we have your records. Anxiety is not that big of a deal,” Hennix’s voice tapers off, his brows lowering as she shakes her head no.

“The jewelry, you had me remove the jewelry.” Rey can feel her eyes welling up in tears. Details of the last 6 years shifting slowly into place. As soon as she feels better, she’s going to make the hour-long drive north and give him a piece of her mind.

“You have been a client for 6 years now, Rey. It’s our job to track you. Someone has grabbed you twice, until today your file was just a client number. When you went through the 7th-floor checkpoint the RFID created a flag in the system.”

“He’s going to be upset that I removed it.”

“I think he understands protocols,” He grins broadly. “Plus after 6 years, it’s more than time for an upgrade.” Hennix pulls gently urging her to her feet, his hand at her elbow as she finds her balance. She notices Dexter coming up to her other side but all she can see in the room. 

No windows. Walls full of screens. The sunken middle area that’s full of activity.

“Welcome to The Hub, Rey. My wife is going to have my ass for you being in distress.” Hux does not look pleased, his eyes covering her face, looking for something before pulling her into a hug. “Are you okay?”

_Oh yeah, Hux… you’re as ferocious as a teddy bear._

“I’m fine,” she says out loud.

“Glad to hear it, Miss Niima.” Rey pulls back from Hux to see the tall, dark, and intense form of Ben Solo approaching. _It’s really you._

“Rey, I would like to introduce you to Ben Solo.” Hux intones, “Ben, Rey is a good friend of my Rose.”

“I feel terrible that you both have been interning for us all summer but this is our first meeting. Forgive me?” His eyes are warm and full of concern until she nods, not ready to speak, yet. _Do you remember?_

He turns and starts briefing them on the room, pointing out the different stations and giving a brief description of their purpose. Briefly pausing when Phasma and Voe walk in the door and head down the steps to their appointed places.

“We are ready when you are, Ben,” a man with dark curly hair yells up from the floor. _Poe Dameron_

Ben turns back to Rey, looking purposefully into her eyes, “If you will excuse me, Hennix will stay with you as you observe.” _Don’t go._

Rey does not realize she’s squeezing Dexter’s hand until he squeezes back, leaning down to whisper, “Breathe.” Shaking herself, she finishes her water, tossing the bottle in the marked recycle center. 

Hennix leads them to a sitting area but the screens are already flowing with activity and Dexter is staring, enraptured. Rey’s eyes are on the floor, watching Poe bark instructions to his team on defense, while Ben walks around his side, pointing occasionally and muttering in low tones. Eventually, they both end up at their desks, back to back in the center of the room. Poe bent over to type furiously, with a wicked little smile on his face.

Rey hardly registers that she’s walking the perimeter of the room until Ben looks up into her eyes briefly before refocusing on his task. The deeper he sinks into his code, the more relaxed he seems. “Peaceful.”

“You are a lot alike in that regard,” Hennix mutters to her right. “Go look at your feeds if you don’t believe me.”

_What the hell?_

Rey spins, arms akimbo, glaring as she spits, “You hacked my feeds?”

Shocked that he actually got a reaction, Hennix chuckles and shakes his head.

“Chill! He was at the klub on Thursday.” Dexter is still watching the digital melee, eyes darting between one side and the next. “Poe is…”

“FlyBoi.” Rey is still glaring at Hennix, “If you are in the market for a kitten, I could introduce you to a few. Why didn’t you say hello?” _He was in my Klub._

“Jealous, Rey?” 

That causes Rey to take a step back, running her eyes over the man in front of her. _When did he become a man?_ He wasn’t as tall as Ben or built like Dexter, his hazel eyes tender and deep-set in his handsome face. Tumblers falling in her head as her mental picture resets to someone she… trusts. _Trusts?_ Relaxing back against the banister, she ponders it all, shaking her head gently, “No.”

The smile that breaks out is bright like the sun. “Thank you.”

“For what,” a little uncomfortable with how his moods shift, it constantly challenges her.

Hennix puts his hand out with a small smile, waiting. It takes 7 breaths for Rey to put her hand in his and he raises it to his lips. “For finally seeing me.”

“We aren’t dating,” she smirks, pulling the blanket around her tighter. She always has a problem regulating her body temp after an attack.

Hennix pulls another truffle out of his pocket and hands it to her. “We could put on a good show though, see who we piss off.”

Shaking her head as she turns back to her observations. “Why would anyone be p…”

The test has already finished. Poe is congratulating his team with a thumbs up as he talks to the client on the phone. Ben’s station is empty and a quick glance reveals that he has left the room. 

“Mr. Solo is waiting for you in the conference room, Miss Niima,” Mitaka sounds so serious which makes Rey and Dexter laugh even harder at the lipstick on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Rey is trying to stop as she raises her thumb to wipe the paste off his check. “It is a good color for you though.” _He blushes so nicely._

As Hennix motions them towards the exit, Rey takes one more look around at the now half-empty room. _Not the way I would have done it._

There is another member of security with a wand at the entrance of the conference room, and Dexter steps forward to go first. “Mitaka will escort you back to the lab Dexter,” Poe doesn’t even look up from his datapad as he enters the room.

 _Fate thou art a bitch and your name is Poe Dameron._ Rey turns, walks to the elevator, and presses the down button. Mitaka and Dexter follow silently, both seemingly waiting for something. “This is going to go badly,” Mitaka mutters under his breath. “$5 bucks says she hands him his ass,” Dexter whispers back. Mitaka nods just as they hear footsteps stomping down the hall.

“And just where do you think you are going,” Poe looks and sounds exasperated, his hair a mess.

Rey can feel her blank mask descend as she looks over her shoulder unconcerned. “My clothes are on the 7th floor, I am going to grab them and leave.”

Poe stops, jaw opening and closing in astonishment, “There are things that must be discussed.” 

The elevator opens and Rey motions for Dexter and Mitaka to enter first before following. She turns to look Dameron in the eye, “Well you better go discuss it then.” The door closes.

Rey’s brain is sifting data like wheat, barely aware of walking down the hall, pulling her bag of clothes out of the locker before entering the dressing room. She opens the bag and snorts. _Poe F’ing Dameron_. Dressing quickly and turning on her phone. 

Smiling at the expected barrage of texts from Maz, she quickly texts back a seemingly innocuous message to acknowledge that her time offline was difficult but not harmful. She opens the pouch and pours it out on the table, slipping the necklace over her head and tucking it in her bra, ring on thumb, then the bracelet around her wrist. She pockets the tracking ring before starting on her earrings when there is a knock on the door. _Only took 6 minutes._

She opens to see Hux looking concerned. “What will it take for you to join us in the conference room?”

She searches his face as she threads her last piece in her ear. “Hennix said I get an upgrade?”

Hux nods slowly. “I believe that is on the agenda for today, yes.”

She looks at Dexter, who returns her stare with a small smirk, hands in his pockets as he leans against the wall. _Kress. Why didn’t I see it before? I had not seen Hennix fully either. How much more have I missed?_

“It’s what you don’t know that will kill you,” she mutters.

Hux looks confused, “Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” shaking her head. “Dexter stays with me at all times.”

“During the meeting? We are going to be talking about some pretty personal matters, Rey. Rose is of the opinion that privacy…”

“Hux, I love Rose. Why would I share things that would only cause her pain? She has as much of me as she can have. She told me it was enough, if it’s not, please tell me. It would wound me to hurt her.” The tear that falls down Rey’s cheek is brushed away as an annoyance, the second doesn’t fall at all. _Too emotional today._

A startled Hux responds quickly. “Dexter in the meeting then,” as he turns back to the elevator.

“No.”

He looks back to find neither of them has moved and raises an eyebrow.

“Dexter stays with me for the entirety of the time I spend in this building from now on or I will choose to never enter this building again.” She doesn’t raise her voice, there was barely an inflection of accent, her calm stare reinforcing that she means what she says. 

Hux’s phone rings, “Hello.”

He shuts his phone, reaching out to put a key in the elevator. “Agreed.” He moves back to allow them to enter first before entering his code for the top floor. Security doesn’t even look up as he leads them back to the conference room.

Dexter enters first, stopping in the doorway to examine its occupants before standing aside for her to enter. _Definitely need to talk to Maz about Kress._ Fortunately, she knows the bodyguard routine, she’s had to play the role a couple of times. 

Everyone stands when she enters the room, except Poe. _Of course._ “Miss Niima, if you please,” Mr. Solo motions to the empty chair on his left next to Hennix. 

The rest sit after she does and she smiles at Dexter’s facial expression as he chooses to stay by the door to be closer to Dameron.

“Rey, let’s start with introductions, as they pertain to you.” Hennix begins, “My job here is recruiting, retention, and general office morale.”

“Does that include Human Resources?” _Establish the boundary._

Hennix looks directly at Dameron, “It does. The head of HR answers to me.”

Rey does not look at the man glaring at her from the end of the table. “Good to know.”

“This is Tai, he’s the head of our personal protection division.” His eyes are kind as he nods.

Her eyes land on the woman on the other side of the table sitting next to Hux. “This is Voe, she’s the actual head of security.” _Beautiful._ The contrast of her smooth mocha skin against her white hair is stunning, but also very conspicuous.

“You are the one who put the cameras in my loft.”

Voe maintains eye contact, “Yes.” There is silence in the room as they wait for Rey’s reaction. They don’t get one. 

Looking across the table at Hux, “And what do you do here?” 

“I’m the CFO.” _For this bunch? Poor Hux._

“That sounds stressful, you should nail your wife more.”

Used to her inappropriate remarks, Hux just shakes his head. “I know joking around is what you do when you get nervous. I didn’t know you were a client until the alert this afternoon. We work for you, Rey.” 

_Polite lie, you work for him. Fuck it._ “No, you work for him.”

“You are correct.” Ben leans back in his chair, his eyes serious. “Six years ago, you signed a consent form allowing the tracker, do you wish to retract it?”

She looks at him for a long while, silently searching his face cataloging the moles, arch of his brow, angle of his jaw, and those lips. “You haven’t told me what you do here.”

Hennix and Hux both stifle a laugh, Voe looks bored and Dexter moves a little closer to Dameron in her peripheral vision. Ben’s face goes glacial, revealing nothing, “I’m the CEO, you know that.”

“You are more than that.” Everyone in the room stiffens. _Isn’t that interesting._

The way he raises his eyebrow in inquiry is so intimidating it sends a thrill down her spine. “How so?” The warning is clear in his body language and tone.

 _Relax._ She forces herself to release her locked joints, starting with her ankles then working her way up her body, finally releasing her neck to the back of her chair.

“Left the military on a medical discharge, Doctorate from MIT in 3 years, disappeared for 3 years, but then instead of joining the family business, you decided to start your own, in Cyber Security of all things. You’re the east coast most eligible bachelor and a complete mystery to the public.”

“You think you know him,” Poe grumbles.

She continues to look at Ben, his mask has slipped and he looks uncomfortable. “You may have your father’s name and favor him in looks, but you’ll always be a Skywalker,” purposely keeping her voice gentle and adding a smile.

His returning smile instantly becomes one of her favorite things. “Please, call me Ben.”

“Only if you call me, Rey. I really do not like being reminded of Niima.”

“Then why is that your name,” Voe says simply, shifting her eyes between them.

“When I was found I was injured. At the hospital, they realized that I do not remember most of the first 12 years of my life, including my name. One of the other kids told the infiltration team that Rey was what Plutt had called me. The vacuous social services worker saw Niima on the file and filled in the blank.”

Voe looked horrified, “But you could have changed it when you became an adult.” _Okay, I like you._

“That was just after the second time I was taken. Aniken felt it safer to leave it until… ” her voice trailed off and she winced. “Nevermind.” 

“Aniken Skywalker,” Poe was going full-on snark.

Rey turns back to Ben, “You asked about whether I was still willing to wear a tracker. The answer is yes, but now that I am an adult I would like to be briefed on the protocols. Oh, and Hennix mentioned an upgrade.”

Poe is tired of being ignored. “Technically you are NOT the client, you are the principle which means changes must be first approved by…”

“You let him talk to clients?” Rey is trying very hard to not laugh.

Ben smirks, “He’s usually capable.”

“Well, he’s failing magnificently today,” Rey glances briefly at Poe. “And he’s telling your mother just about everything that goes on over here.”

By the time Poe is fully on his feet, Dexter has his arms locked at Poe’s chest, immobilizing him. Voe is moving towards the door, escorting both of them out. Tai follows silently. The door closes behind them with a thud and then there’s a sharp click as the lock engages.

Hennix sets his datapad on the table, “I didn’t think he’d ever leave.”

She pulls out the truffle, unwraps it, and pops it in her mouth, closing her eyes as her muscles melt back into the chair. _I have to remember to add chocolate to my anxiety routine._

She opens her eyes to see all 3 of them watching her. Hennix's face has the familiar encouragement she’s seen from him every day for the last 3 months. Hux is looking at her as if he’s never seen her before and that worries him. _I need to call Rose more._ When she finally looks at Ben, his hand is open and reaching for her. She looks at his hand, her forefingers tapping her thumbs in her lap. _Breathe._ She looks up into his eyes and finds only acceptance, and isn’t that something. She raises her hand, reaching for him.

***********

Ben tries to not show the absolute triumph he feels as his beautiful girl puts her hand in his, but he can tell by the look Hennix gives him that he’s failed completely. He wraps his fingers around her hand gently marveling at the size difference. There’s a curiosity on Rey’s face that makes him want to have her alone, but it’s too soon. Business comes first, but gently.

“Rey, do you remember that the three of us were at Niima?” 

Confusion transforms to rage as she turns to Hux, “YOU were at Niima and you never told me? I’ve known you for almost 2 years.”

Hux shakes his head sadly, “I didn’t find out you were there until today. Rey, I apologize. I’ve been critical of your seemingly overblown need for privacy, I didn’t put it together. Plutt was… God, I still have nightmares from that operation and it’s been…”

“Ten years.” Her voice is tired as she studies Hux, “Are you going to tell Rose?”

“Do you want me to?”

She shrugs and turns to look at Hennix for a moment, “I remember you opening the box. You cursed.”

Hennix reaches for her other hand, and Ben is pleased when she lets him take it. _Touch grounds her._ “I didn’t know you were in there when he unloaded his clip, I should have taken him out, I am so sorry.”

Rey shakes her head with a small smile, “You didn’t know and it wasn’t you that pulled the trigger.” Her brow furrows in concern before adding, “But since you need it, I forgive you.”

Hennix nods, “You are getting better at seeing me.”

“It’s not that I don’t see people, I do. Amilyn says disassociation is one of my coping techniques resulting from my PTSD. My brain likes to dump people into generalized categories without a lot of information. Mr. Dameron for example, at the moment he languishes in a proverbial oubliette.”

“As in out of sight, out of mind.” Hennix chuckles as she nods.

“Amilyn Holdo?” Bless Hux for asking the question Ben most wants to know.

“She’s my therapist,” she turns back to Ben. “Maz has threatened her within an inch of her life if she speaks to your mother about me.”

 _Good to know, but still._ “Leia is going to love you, Rey. She’s not a threat.”

Rey is silent, her demeanor calm as she runs her thumb across the backs of his fingers.

“You are not going to comment on Leia,” Hennix asks.

She shakes her head. “If you want to upgrade my tracker, I am going to need time to modify it.”

Hux chuffs, “We can modify our own gear.”

“I had to modify the last one.”

Ben squeezes her hand to attract her focus back to him, “Can I have it for a moment?”

His pants get tighter as she bites her lower lip, considering, “I need to clean it first.” 

“We might be men,” he smiles, “but we do know how to clean.”

Hennix lets go when she pulls on her hands but Ben uses the movement to push his thumb deep into her palm, his fingers encircling the back of her wrist as he pins her hand back. He watches closely for distress as she assesses the hold, only able to barely touch his thumb with her pinkie finger. Finally, her eyes return to his, full of curiosity again. _Kitten, definitely a kitten._

Then he gets it, “how exactly did you modify it, sweetheart?”

She calms immediately, “You called me sweetheart that night too.” Tilting her head to the side, her eyes glazing over in memory, “You gave me blood and held me close so that I would be warm, it was so cold. Told me stories and quoted poetry… you even recited pie to the 84th place,” she adds with a smile. “I tried to tell you the next 100 but I couldn’t get my voice to work. You threatened the doctors when they just wanted to make me comfortable. Your voice was the first one I heard after that first surgery.” Her face pinches in confusion, “And I think I heard you after the third, but I might have been dreaming. I definitely heard you arguing in the hallway a month later and that night you came in and watched me as I pretended to sleep for 51 minutes. You kissed my forehead before you left.”

_She remembers._

She blinks twice, pulling herself back to the present. “So to answer your first question, yes. I remember you. As for your last question, pant waistlines changed to high-rise and it was bothering my belly ring so I got a new piercing.”

Hux chokes, rising to fetch a bottle of water.

“I take it Rose still wants one too,” Rey is back to being a brat, but the act falls when she glances back, “Ben, are you okay?” Her other hand comes up to cup his face as she draws closer in concern.

“Damn it, Rey. 4 more days after today,” his voice on edge.

“Until what,” she is definitely curious now, but the concern is mixing in and she pulls both her hands back into her lap, his grip relaxing at her obvious discomfort. 

“Rey, I apologize but I need to talk about you a minute so he gets it.” Hennix pulls up his datapad and searches for a moment. “Remember when she admitted to shifting people into generalized classifications? She literally just realized that I am a man up in The Hub. I had been labeled in her head as a non-threat/mentor/boss. According to this file, she has little understanding of need, no one has ever met hers, she fends for herself because there’s never been another choice.” Ben watches as Rey shrugs it off like that’s the norm for everyone. “Rey, you must tell Ben about your associative exercises, and how you take care of others but later. Give Ben your tracker, trust me, he’s okay with DNA transfer.”

Hux chokes again.

Rey reaches into her pocket and drops the tiny ring into Ben’s hand, looking across the table. “I still think you should let Rose get one.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship,” Hux bites.

Rolling her eyes, “You know I haven’t. At one point, Amilyn thought I might be asexual, but I assured her I wasn’t. I just can’t get my brain to stop complicating things. It's not that I don’t find anyone attractive.” Ben holds his breath as her eyes return to his, “I am just particular.”

“I am your boss.”

She looks delighted, “Please tell me that’s the 4 days.”

Ben reaches out for his datapad and unlocks the door, “If you both will excuse us?”

“Ben, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Hux states flatly.

Hennix opens the door, “Let’s go, Hux, it’s after 5. We are all off the clock. Let me buy you a drink.” 

Hux slowly rises, buttoning his jacket before turning towards the door.

Rey leans her face into her hand, elbow on the table, her voice soft, “Do you really think Ben would hurt me, Hux?”

Pausing to look back, “No.” He takes a deep breath, “Like Dameron, I am concerned that you will unwittingly hurt him. The tragic part is that he will let you.” 

Dexter closes the door behind them, guarding it against the hall.

This time it is she who reaches for the datapad, engaging the lock.

“Can I ask some questions now?” Rey’s mask has fallen, making her look vulnerable.

He turns her chair away from the table to directly face and holds out his hands.

“First Question: Why do you do that?”

“Touch from someone you trust grounds you.”

“What makes you think I trust you?”

“Don’t you?”

Her brows dip as she considers, a wide range of emotions crossing her face. Curiosity… grief… hope… fear.

Slowly, she lifts her hands, tentatively placing them in his. Ben smiles as he clasps her fingers, bringing them to his lips for a quick kiss. “Next question.”

“Why did you leave?”

“You said it yourself, I am a Skywalker.”

She tilts her head, curious. “Extrapolate.”

“It has to do with the story of my grandparents, if you want to hear it now, I want to take you to dinner.” 

She shakes her head, smiling softly, “4 more days.”

Peace floods him and he caresses her fingers gently, “More questions?”

“You know who I am on the web, right?”

He laughs, “Figured it out this morning, my little scavenger.”

“Only this morning? I have been coding here for almost 3 months…” He can see her mind working behind her expressive eyes. “Did you just ask me on a date?”

“I’d like to take you to dinner Friday if that’s permissible.” 

She sits back, pulling her hands from him, “For what purpose?”

Ben leans forward, his elbows on his knees, “The safe answer is to eat.”

Her head leans in, “You only want to eat?” _Oh, you have no idea._

Ben sits back, thinking, “Rey, why did you accept the internship?”

Rolling her eyes, “That was Aniken’s idea. He said I should have first-hand experience at what my employee’s work-week would be like.” Her face gentles as she adds, “School was Padme’s idea. She wanted me to interact with others in person rather than online. She even made me stay in the dorms freshman year. She was right, I met Rose… my first friend and she helped me find others but it’s not easy. It’s hard. Ben, Hux’s concern is valid. It’s difficult for me to let anyone...”

The second her fingers start dancing along her thumbs he pulls her into his lap, rubbing his hands along her back, foreheads together, and starts humming.

“How do you know what...” she tries to talk but is quickly overwhelmed. He pulls her head to his neck so she can breathe in his scent, her hands gripping him tightly as he rocks her until she settles.

She nuzzles closer, then whispers, “Do you know about the second time I was taken? You weren’t on the infiltration team.”

“I was in Japan when they found you, following a false lead. Aniken is sending me the file tonight.”

She relaxes, “Okay.”

There is a knock at the door, startling her.

“Ben,” she whispers, leaning back to look in his face, “I can’t…” Her eyes close as she takes a deep breath. 

She slides off his lap, backing away slowly. _Please._

Laying the blanket in her chair, she heads to the door, pausing with her hand on the handle. “I work Friday night, Saturday too. If you really want dinner,” she glances back, “it will have to be Sunday.”

Ben exhales loudly with a smile, “Good night, sweetheart.”

Opening the door, she walks with Dexter to the elevator.

It doesn’t occur to him that the door had been locked until the next day when she doesn’t show up for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @Lady0fhaven


	6. Mitaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V- You need to get out of your head.  
> V- You’re spiraling  
> K- What do you want me to say?  
> I let you both convince me to walk away from my responsibility 10 years ago.  
> P- She was 14.  
> K- You assigned me to investigate a hacker called Scavenger.  
> V- You needed someone to challenge you.  
> K- Meanwhile Kress asks me for an internship and at orientation, I see the most beautiful woman on the planet, and I pretty much stalk her for the next three months.  
> V- We are Skywalkers, there was always going to be a physical component.  
> K- And less than 90 minutes ago, I found out all three of my challenges as you call it are the same person… and she just might now be my everything.  
> P- You seem to forget.  
> K- Nana?  
> P- I made you a promise too.  
> P- It was 10 years ago today that I promised to keep her safe and return her. I am keeping my promise.  
> K- Nana  
> P- I would be fine on my own, my boy… but with Ani, I thrive.  
> It could be the same for you.  
> K- I love you too  
> P- I am so proud of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @lady0fhaven

Dopheld Mitaka exits the elevator with a smile on his face half an hour before his usual entrance. While office hours didn’t start until 9, he likes the peace of having the office to himself, so he always comes in an hour early. While not as talented as the sitting Knights in the cyber world, he can hold his own. His role as Primary Assistant is a play on the PA moniker in the medical field. He diagnoses, manages, and maintains. His only patient being Mr. Benjamin Solo.

Entering his office he turns on lights, the espresso machine, and signs into his computers before opening the small closet in the corner. He pulls a fresh set of clothes before pulling his shirt over his head, yesterday’s clothes going to the laundry bag at the bottom of his closet. He glances at his email then he turns to the pile of overnights laying on his desk. He pulls the one marked urgent, popping the seal to review. Finishing page 2, he looks up to glance at the rest. The rest can wait. 

He opens the door to the inner office, flipping the light switch as he glimpses at the next page. _Yes, Ben definitely needs to see this first._ When he gets to the large desk, it’s already covered. The contents of a black file stare up at him, his mind goes numb at the pictures, his mind refusing to process… muttering, “not our Rey.”

“She doesn’t remember any of it, they had her drugged, GHB.” Tearing his eyes away from the desk, Mitaka finds Ben sitting on the floor next to an empty glass and decanter. 

Mitaka immediately reaches for his phone. “This is Mitaka for Sam please.” As he waits, he grabs a bottle of water and throws it at his boss, who catches it right in front of his face. “Good, not as bad as I thought then, you need to shower, I’ll have your breakfast here in 40 minutes.”

He ignores the grumbling as he heads out to the espresso machine, opening the hidden cabinet to gain access to the flavored syrups. _Definitely a 4 pump morning_. Grabbing the milk from the under-counter refrigerator as the espresso drips into its small cups. His mind reviews not what he saw on the desk, but how it will affect Ben for the rest of the day and ways to mitigate the damage. 

“This is Sam,” the voice finally responds. He rattles off Mr. Solo’s breakfast order, heavy on the meats, and then adds an order for Hennix before hanging up the phone. 

He finds Ben standing at the desk when he returns with 2 ibuprofen. “The investigators found my DNA at the scene,” Ben sounds devastated as he throws back the pills and chugs the water.

“That’s not possible, I was with you the entire time she was missing. That was 19 days of hell, Ben.” Ben trades him a report for the coffee and goes to shower. Mitaka just skims, on his phone before he hears the door close.

“This is Hennix.”

“I ordered your breakfast from Sam’s. It’ll be here in 30.”

“How bad is it?”

Mitaka pauses to turn the page, “Do you think Thexan has time today?” Totally unphased when Hennix just hangs up, he clears the desk, shoving all of it back into the black folder before locking it in the safe. He straightens up the office, putting the now empty decanter back in the wet bar, the glasses in the small drawer dishwasher. Pulling 2 placemats out another drawer. By the time the place settings are ready, Ben is out of his bathroom and reaching into his closet for a suit. The new Battle Armor.

Shutting the door behind him, “Emily.”

The young assistant enters with her datapad ready. “Run to the conference room for Mr. Solo’s blanket, it was left there last night. His decanter is empty again, let's not refill it until Thursday. I need a simple arrangement of flowers before lunch. Two orders of that pasta dish he likes from Manelli’s and dessert.”

“He likes their Tiramisu.”

“That will do, two orders. We both have laundry to send out as well. Breakfast should be arriving from Sam’s in 20-25 minutes. He’s going to be in a mood today. No one gets any of his time.”

Emily offers a sly smile, “Except for Miss Niima.” At his nod, she’s off.

He clears his desk of the rest of the overnights, funneling three to Tai and the last to Poe. Best to keep Poe busy today. It takes him 5 more minutes to clear Ben’s schedule and reserve the gym for the afternoon.

At 8:15 am, Hennix walks in carrying the takeout bag from Sams. “How is he?”

“Working on an urgent overnight, I put in a call to the client 10 minutes ago, he should be wrapping up soon.” Mitaka sits back to watch as Hennix moves about his office.

Hennix reaches into the refrigerator to grab 2 bottles of orange juice, then makes his daily dose of caffeine.

“Hennix, why did you play yesterday's roundtable like Rey was a threat? While Ben hadn’t made the Scavenger connection yet, you knew Rey was the girl he pulled out of Niima.”

“Voe made the connection, it was going to come out anyway.”

“Voe made the connection the day before orientation, according to her report. Rey’s employment ends on Friday, and you know she’s not a threat. Hennix, what’s going on?”

“I wish I had an answer for you,” Hennix laments, rubbing his temples before changing the subject. “Thexan is heading down.” 

_Keep Vader’s secrets then_.

“Just so you know, the black file is in his safe. I’ve dispersed most of the overnight traffic to Tai, but I gave Poe the problem down in Corellia.” 

“That should keep him out of trouble today,” Ben says from the door. “Do I smell breakfast?”

As they head in to eat, Mitaka pokes his head into the assistant office, “Emily, I am going to make the rounds.”

He passes Hennix’s office, knowing it’s empty and walks into Tai’s. “Good morning, Mr. Cho. Do you have anything for me?”

Tai laughs, “I told you to call me Tai. I am just reviewing the overnights, are we clearing Ben’s desk for a reason? I saw most of his appointments were passed off as well.”

“Something urgent hit my desk last night, plus the situation with Miss Niima will make things most interesting for the next 4 days.”

“Still refusing to date an employee,” Tai smirks, “I married mine.”

“You are ten times more intelligent than Benjamin Solo,” Voe comes in and grabs one of the bags off the desk. “I’m starving.”

She bites into the breakfast sandwich and moans. She takes a drink of juice then adds, “Technically, I worked here first, so you married the boss.”

Mitaka shuts the door, “Voe, Friday afternoon, you need to pull all our gear out of Miss Niima’s loft.”

Voe’s eyes narrow, “Is this Ben asking?”

“No, but he will if I have to remind him on Friday morning. He’s not going to want to be watched when he follows her home after dinner.” Mitaka watches as Tai pulls his wife into his arms, whispers into her ear and she relaxes, then nods.

He turns to leave, stopping when Voe asks, “What about the guys that are following her?”

He checks his phone, “You can brief Ben on that situation at 9:15.”

Hux’s office is next and he finds the man standing at the window, staring out. Joining him, he looks out over the rush of the early morning commute.

“Did you tell Rose?”

“Yes.”

He reaches out and squeezes the shoulder of his friend, “I’m here if you need anything. Rose too.”

He runs into Phasma in the hall and they confer briefly about the site visit that will take up her day before parting to go in opposite directions.

He knocks on Poe’s door frame before entering. Poe barely glances up, thoroughly engrossed in the Corellia file. “Is this busywork?” _Well, no one ever accused Poe of being stupid._

“Did you not indicate the desire to lead on more major accounts? Ben thought handing it off to you was a good idea. I can give it to Tai if you prefer.”

“What happened with Miss Niima last night?” Poe was leaning back in his chair now, yet talking down as usual. And he thinks Ben is arrogant.

“Dexter took her home. They left at 5:23 pm.”

“How did she get out of the conference room when it was on lockdown?” 

“Ben’s ring has the ability to override the door.”

Mitaka waits, knowing Poe well enough to be aware of two very important things. He’s uncomfortable with silence and two, he’s impatient. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“How did Ben spend his evening?” _So predictable, not good in this business_.

“In his office with a file, he’s the CEO,” he responds with a smirk as he leaves. “You really don’t know him, Poe. He’s not the boy you knew at school. His mother has no clue of the man he has become either. Don’t make him choose between you and Rey… you won’t like the outcome.”

He makes it back to his office by 8:50 to answer email and update his morning files. Picking up the returned blanket, he enters Ben’s office to lay it over the arm of the couch.

“Have you eaten? You really should eat with us, Mitaka.” Ben looks better but still exhausted.

“Voe has an update for you in 10 minutes, I’ll have lunch ready for you and Miss Rey at noon and I have reserved the gym for you this afternoon.” All of a sudden the sound of little trills hit the air as his phone vibrates.

“I’ve never heard Mitaka’s phone make that noise before I wonder who got HER hands on it,” Hennix can’t resist teasing his normally reserved friend.

“Haha.” Looking down to read he freezes.

From Baby Sy 

_Sorry to interrupt at work Daddy_

_But Rey and Dexter are not here_

_They’re always here_

_Are they with you again?_

Going to the door, he yells, “Emily, get Voe.”

He goes behind Ben’s desk to bring up the internal feeds to the Lab and sure enough, there are two empty chairs. Sitting he loads the loft feeds, cycling the cameras but finds nothing. He pings her phone to find it at the loft address. The feed from the front of Rey’s building shows a muscle car screeching to a halt and a very agitated Dexter making his way to the front door.

With his phone to his ear Hennix demands, “Good morning Dexter, will you and Miss Niima be joining us today?” Listening for a moment before looking at Ben, “He hasn’t seen her this morning. She didn’t get off the bus.”

“Hennix, tell him her phone is in the building.” Mitaka is running the street cam backward to try and find the timestamp of when she left. Got her. “She left the building at 6:34 am and got on the campus bus.”

“She doesn’t have her tracker,” Ben whispers pale, opening his hand to look at the small ring. 

Voe walks in, takes one look at the screens, and puts her phone to her ear. “I need a location on Niima.” 

Silence.

“Boston Medical North,” Voe says to Mitaka who has the building’s occupancy list up quickly searching until they find it. “Dr. Amilyn Holdo, suite 140.”

“Possible doctor’s appointment in suite 140, can you get a visual?” She listens again… time slows, until… “Feed 227.”

Mitaka pulls it up and through the open blinds of a window is Rey, pacing the floor, her hands in motion as she vents to someone seated behind her.

“Dexter found her phone, well her old one… she broke the seal on a new one, a box is on the counter.” Hennix gives Dexter the address of Rey’s current location and hangs up. 

“Voe,” Ben growls, his muscles locked down.

“She’s a principal Ben, one who had removed, at our request I might add, her tracker. Tai’s standard protocol is 48 hours of in-person surveillance until we are sure the tracker is working again. I added extra men because she is being tailed.”

“Do we know by who yet?” Mitaka takes point with Ben trying not to destroy the room.

“Looks like Pryde and his goons.” More pictures coming up on the screen showing 2 different cars full of large men. 

“Voe,” Ben tries again when movement on the screen halts them all. The window blinds are lifted as Rey’s face appears in the window confused, then drops. A couple of long minutes later, she’s rushing out of the office, putting her Bluetooth device in her ear as looks down at her phone.

Hennix’s phone rings and he answers on the speaker, watching on the feed as she walks along the sidewalk. “Hennix, I am so sorry, after yesterday I needed an appointment and I lost track of time, I promise I am on my way now. Is Ben okay? Shit, has he broken anything yet? He still has my ring. Get him something to eat, am I allowed to go see him before I hit the lab?” She stops abruptly and her voice drops, “For fuck’s sake...”

Two men approach her, impeding her path as her tone turns imperious. “Mr. Pryde, what an unwelcome way to start the morning.”

They strain to hear what the man says, the words are distorted, but not her replies.

“Oh come now,” she chides, “lies do not become us, not that I would ever have the expectation of honesty from any of you.”

The next string of unintelligible dialog has Voe asking for audio from her team.

“Oh, I bet you do,” Rey laughs. “Which is why I had it done myself, Blind. 49 med school technicians, 2 PAs, and the Professor… guess what all 52 test results were, I know you are going to be shocked but… Touch me and there will be consequences.” She turns abruptly to face the goon who is edging closer. “Your nose is just now healed from last time I broke it, I have no issues in resetting it for you, it’s a little crooked.”

“Miss Palpatine,” Pryde’s voice comes out of Voe’s datapad. 

“WHAT?!?” Poe screams, “that little bitch…” His tirade is cut short by Ben’s fist. He does not get up.

“... been working there all summer. We expected to hear from you by now. You were told of the consequences. Your last day is Friday. Get us the data by midnight or not. Your choice, my dear.”

A car pulls up and both men get inside. Rey watches them drive off, still standing in a defensive posture, her fingers splayed wide… the camera zooms into her face, capturing a look of cold calculation before she blinks twice and physically shrinks.

“Hennix,” her voice breaks.

“We are here.”

“I am guessing you heard all that. I’m not going to be in today, I need to... Tell Ben…” her voice fails with a sob. 

Dexter’s car pulls up to the curb pausing just long enough for her to climb in. “Where to?” They hear him ask over Voe’s connection.

She’s crying hard now that she has a semblance of safety, “North.”

The call disconnects and the only sound in the room are Ben’s deep breaths as 4 men enter the room. Voe directs them to the unconscious Poe and they pick him up and leave quietly.

“They’re heading to Marblehead,” Voe announces.

“How do you know that?” Ben’s fury is getting the better of him, so Mitaka texts Thexan to find out his eta.

“They just hit 1-95 North, she’s taken that route several times in the last 3 months. She always goes to the same house on Harbor Avenue.”

Ben sits back on the sofa, face in his hands. Mitaka pulls the blanket from the arm and lays it across his shoulders before handing him a bottle of water. “My grandmother’s house?”

“Affirmative. I can also confirm that Scavenger hacked into Boston Med 17 weeks ago, we had not been able to tell what she was doing, but the timing puts it around the time professors prep for finals.” Voe shifts from one foot to the other.

Mitaka is making a mental list and texting furiously when the movement captures his full attention, “What is it?”

“She has gotten into our mainframe since she’s been here,” Voe admits sheepishly. It is your job to keep everyone out.

“What did she get,” Hux asks from the door as he enters with Tai, closing it firmly behind him.

“That’s just it,” Voe crosses to sit on the coffee table right in front of Ben. “Ben, she did a massive amount of fortifying to our firewalls, and installed a tracking system that’s not looking for any data in our hard files… it’s looking for who is sending what to whom.”

Ben drops the blanket and walks to the window. “We have a leak.”

“She seems to think so, and considering that she watches the Empire like a scientist watches an experiment, she’d know. I still haven’t found how she got in, the number of perceived attempts against the firewall just fell so dramatically, I went looking for why.”

“Frustrated sweetheart?” Tai reaches for her hand, amused.

“No, I want to hire her, in fact, she’d be good at my job.”

Hennix looks to Mitaka, “How long do we have?”

“Less than an hour.”

“I’m going to go check on the rest of the Interns.”

“Meet us downstairs after you’ve made rounds,” Ben turns to watch Hennix leave. “Tai, I’d like you and Voe to prepare a full detail package for Rey. I have a feeling we are going to need it soon. For now, head down, we’ll be there in a few, I want a word with Hux.”

Mitaka engages the security protocols as soon as the door closes, watching as Ben opens the safe to pull out a laptop and turns it on, using the 27 character encryption key to log in to a VPN.

“Hello, Kylo,” the digitized voice is female. Mitaka couldn’t count how many devices had been destroyed in frustration before they switched. Ben was often frustrated with the AI.

“Run diagnostic.”

“There has been no access to this system since you logged off yesterday afternoon.”

Hux takes over, “Falcon, downgrade Pow Dameron’s access to Blue.”

“Authentication code.”

Hux pulls his ring off his right hand, placing it on the laptop's trackpad.

“Does Kylo agree?”

Ben removes his ring, adding it to the pad. “Downgrade to blue.”

“Does the Silver Knight also concur?”

Mitaka reaches into his pocket, placing his ring beside the others. “Agreed, downgrade to blue.”

“Process complete.”

Mitaka reaches to reclaim his ring, pausing on a thought, “Falcon, assess Scavenger threat.”

“Scavenger is not a threat.” Hux’s eyebrows raise up in shock.

“When was her last interaction with you?” Total guess, but still.

“She logged off of this system 11 hours before she signed into registration at the start of her internship.”

Ben shakes his head in amusement, “Who is Scavenger?”

“Reyna Theroux, born in Westminster, London, England on April 10, 1996, to Justin and Jenn Theroux. Both parents were killed during a home robbery on February 9, 2002. The child went missing until found by Skywalker Industries during a raid of the Niima facility in 2010.”

“Stop report.” Hux can’t take it anymore, he starts pacing the room. Finally, he turns to Ben, “Did you know?”

Ben shakes his head, reeling from the new information, “Falcon, Who was Justin Theroux?”

“Unable to comply with the request for information.”

“Why not?

“That information has been deleted.” 

“Reconstruct information from data sources.”

“There are no data sources for Justin or Jenn Theroux.”

“Who erased the data.”

“That data was also erased.”

Mitaka smirks. Talking to Falcon is like talking to a child. “How do you know it has been erased?”

“There is an empty space.”

Ben leans forward, “How big of an empty space?”

“2.167 Terrabites” 

They all look at each other, minds collectively grasping for anything that could shed light on this development.

“Falcon,” Hux prods, “Do you have an estimated timestamp of when the information went missing?”

“The information went missing between September- November 2013.”

“When Rey was kidnapped?”

“Processing.” Hux goes to the wet bar, slamming the cabinet door closed when he sees the empty decanter. “The file went missing before Reyna disappeared in 2013.”

“Have you ever given Rey any of this information?” 

“Lord Vader has restrictions on this information.”

He would.

They each pull their rings off the computer.

“Thank you, Falcon.” 

Ben shuts it down, returning it to the safe, his eyes falling on the black file his grandfather had sent him.

“She was crying, Ben.” Mitaka pushes, “She’s afraid.”

Ben seals the safe, entering a code to override all access beside his, “She has no reason to be afraid, not from me.”

Hux blocks his path to the door, “Pryde threatened her, Ben. They have some hold or she would not have gone to dinner with Palpatine, especially not in such a public fashion.”

Mitaka shakes his head, “Public was probably the safest choice with that man.” Our Rey is smart.

“Perhaps your grandmother will get her to talk,” Hux mutters as they follow Ben to the elevator.

“Doesn’t mean she’ll share what she learns with any of us,” Ben says under his breath, obviously still on edge as the elevator descends past the basement.

They exit into a spherical room, traverse the narrow catwalk single file to the platform in the center, empty save for a single obelisk. Ben lays his right-hand flat against the cold surface.

Identify

“Kylo Ren,” the red line of a scanner depends over his face, his retina map reflecting in a crystalline plane and light pulses gently. Ben steps aside.

Hux repeats the process.

Identify

“Neit Ren,” he also steps aside as the light pulses.

Mitaka puts his hand out, he can feel the pulse and smiles at Ben.

Identify

“Silver Knight.”

“You need a new name,” Ben starts again as the scan descends, “Should have been inducted a long time ago.”

“You need someone on the outside you can trust.”

“You have never been on the outside,” Hux bites. He’s on edge too.

“I thought maneuverability was the goal,” he follows along to the far side of the room, doors opening to a large server room. “It definitely helps me keep track of your family.”

They walk quickly through the cold room, turning left at delta bank to stop at a bare wall, each touching it lightly. After a moment, the wall rises, revealing a passage down into the dark.

Mitaka leads, descending the spiral stairs with his eyes shut… 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, and steps out into the command center. 

Ben heads to Voe in time to see Dexter’s car pull up in front of a large house. Arcann reaches for the passenger door, bending to pull a sleeping Rey into his arms. His grandmother looks straight into the security camera from the front porch.

“Boss, I know you can be pretty intimidating but… She’s scary,” Voe whispers in a teasing tone, dispelling the last of the tension in Ben’s shoulders. _Good_.

“Tell me you had someone follow Pryde from the Medical Center.” 

Mitaka is only half listening to Voe’s report, his mind bothered by the feeling there is something off. 

She had changed her contact ID in his phone. Did she change anything else? He opens a gaming app and enters the subdirectories that logs his device usage. 6:47am, just before she joined him in the shower. Sitting at his station, he opens the Lab’s cam and watches her work. _Baby Sy, are you a threat?_

He pulls her background check… again, and her employee file. She’s exceptionally bright, extroverted and tiny. Father in prison for domestic violence, mother dead. Ran away from foster care at 16. _Rey has made her own family._ He pulls up her screen to watch her coding and smiles at his girl’s spunk… nothing subtle here, it’s all about brute force.. and punishment for those who dare step on what’s hers to protect.

His mind, while drifting, is fully in tune with the discussion across the room, full of speculation of what Pryde, and therefore Palpatine might be after from their mainframe. The discussion stops and they all turn to look at him when his phone trills loudly.

“Naughty girl,” he mutters, turning his back on his snickering friends.

From Baby Sy

_Going to lunch daddy_

_Dexter says Rey had a Dr appt_

_Thank you_

**_For what, naughty girl_ **

_But I thought I was your good girl_

**_Good girls do not touch daddy’s phone_ **

_I thought it would make you smile_

**_It’s amusing my coworkers_ **

_I didn’t mean to embarrass you_

**_Oh_?**

**_I don’t believe you, little one_ **

**_We will discuss this soon_ **

**_In private_ **

_Promise?_

**_Oh you’re going to count on it_ **

_☺️☺️💕😘_

_The thank you was for being you_

**_There is no one else I know how to be_ **

He’s shaking his head when Thexan steps out of the stairwell, stopping to let his eyes adjust to the room. That’s why I close my eyes.

“I understand you need your ass kicked,” Thexan crosses his arms across his chest, “You’re beating up your staff now?”

“He’s lucky he’s not fired,” Ben is not rising to the bait, in fact his eyes stay on the stream showing Rey asleep.

Hennix leans in to mutter something in Thexan’s ear then leaves.

“Could we have the room please, Voe and Tai,” Ben's voice is calm. 

On her way out, Voe pauses to drop a file from her pad. Mitaka opens it to find a full protection package already staffed with assets allocated. She had this ready in advance, what’s going on?

“Ben, we need to talk.”

“You had Arcann put her in my bed.”

“I take care of you and Arcann takes care of her,” Thexan sits. “Timeline on Finalizer is changing.”

Hux opens his datapad to take notes, “New deadline?”

Thexan waits for Ben to look at him, “Christmas.”

The low hum of the computers amplify the silence in the room. Ben and Hux trade looks of inquiry, frustration, acceptance and then calculation. 

Ben turns to Mitaka, “What would it take to complete by Christmas?”

Thexan raises a brow, turning to look at the PA.

Mitaka runs scenarios in his head, discarding anything that does not fit the 4 month window. “It depends.”

“On what,” Hux is typing furiously.

Mitaka looks straight into Thexan’s eyes. “When does he get out?”

Thexan holds his stare for several breaths before looking at Ben, “You want him knighted.”

Hux is indignant, “He’s already Knighted, we want him respected.”

Mitaka’s phone buzzes, silently. 

“Ben, Emily has lunch for you both in your office. The gym is available at 1:30. Hux and I will work on our scheduling problem.” He looks back at his datapad, makes one change and hits approved. Voe’s response is immediate, “Really?!?! And who, pray tell, should I assign to that?” He looks back up to find Thexan looking at him. “Do I need to remind you that you do not like Manelli’s cold?”

Ben takes one more look at her asleep before heading for the stairs. Thexan stretches as he stands, then follows.

Hux is already smirking, “Voe is blowing up my chat and she’s not wrong.”

“Do you disagree with the allocation?”

“Absolutely not, we just don’t have anyone to pull it off. Ben is not going to react well to others protecting him.”Mitaka turns to his station and pulls up the personnel list, “It’s only until Finalizer ends. Asset protection, we can sell him on that, Rey will help.”

“Stil doesn’t give us a who… he’ll fire anyone who tries to limit him.”“Rey will help with his limits too. She’s a control freak,” Mitaka adds fondly.

“You like her,” Hux says amazed.

‘You don’t?” He’s surprised. “Suggestion, if you are having your normal Wednesday night dinner tomorrow, invite Ben. Watch them together, he’s calm when he’s with her. As for Ben’s protection, I think we should contract from outside the company.”

Hux nods, “Who would you suggest?”

Mitaka turns to look towards the stairwell, “Thexan Skywalker.”


	7. The twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K- You expect a lot.  
> V- I never expected you to do it alone.  
> K- Oh really… You should have thought about that before.  
> V- It was a calculated risk and it has paid off.  
> P- Has it? Even if that is true, I am not sure it was worth the price we paid, my love.  
> A- Cyar’ika, soon… I promise.  
> P- We shall see.  
> A- Ben, ask your uncles for help.  
> K- If you think I’d ask Luke for anything...  
> P- I do have more than one son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am updating the tags. Please read to avoid triggers.

Rey wakes, wincing at the glare of the sun streaming into the room. _Ben’s room._ Sinking back into the dark sheets, she looks around at his things: bookshelves line 2 walls, shelves overflowing, a large desk sits in front of the windows, cluttered. She stretches, not able to reach an edge from the center of the bed. She slides to the edge and slides to the floor. _I’d have to climb to get back in._ She eyes the height wondering if Ben would pick her up to take her to bed.

As she crosses to the bathroom, she notices a familiar stack of boxes on the bench at the bottom of the bed. _Padme went shopping… again._ She grabs the pink and black box on top and heads to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she opens all the products left on the counter for her, all familiar. When everything is in order, she looks up into the mirror to access the damage from this morning. _I am a mess,_ she tells herself shaking her head. _What would Ben think?_

She pulls off the black blouse and jewelry, then pushes down the cargo pants, and reaches in to start the shower. Pulling her hair out of its bands, she brushes the ends to roots dispelling the tangles. Liberally applying cold cream to her face, grabbing her shower gel and scrunchie before stepping into the steam. The hot water flows down over her head, her shoulders, hips to the drain below… and she stands staring… at Ben’s shampoo.

Opening the bottle, she smiles at the scent from the night before, closing her eyes to re-live the memory of his strong arms pulling her into his lap. Breaking out into a smile, she pours some out in her hand, raising it to her hair. _I wonder if he would wash my hair… or maybe other things._ After rinsing, she applies the conditioner, twisting it up and applying a hair clip to set. 

The smell of jasmine fills the shower as she pours the gel on her scrunchie, squeezing it to make the bubbles. The memory of Padme lining up dozens of bottles looking for her “scent” still makes her smirk, not that she doesn’t use others occasionally, but yes, jasmine is definitely her favorite. She washes her arms and legs, bubbles gliding over the smooth skin. “At least you’ll never have to shave again,” she remembers one of the nurses saying 6 years ago.

It had been overwhelming to remember going to bed one night and then waking 20 days later in a hospital and not recognizing herself. Whoever they were had removed all of her body hair, save what was on her head and her eyebrows, which they had shaped. Her waist had been so small she needed physical therapy in order to not wear a corset to support herself. Her lips had been so much botox to vulgar proportions and her digestive tract couldn’t support solid foods. They’d also induced lactation and that had hurt as her milk had dried. And then there was the scars… her back was a maze of cuts, presumably from a whip. The damage to her internal organs from the extreme corseting had required another surgery. Someone had wanted a doll… a human doll with an obvious purpose.

Her fingers trace the lines under the bubbles that she can reach with concern about Ben seeing them, then moves to the scars she covered with the tattoo. Those scars are older and from the day they met. All three bullets went through her, she had made the right choice to change her position in the box Plutt had locked her in, and lucky that her injury was noticed in time for treatment. He was still haunted by the event, even though she knew he had been to see a counselor. _I wonder if he remembers everything he said, trying to get me to stay conscious._ She finishes washing, this time between her legs, tracing the small series of scars there.

_No. Breathe. In 2, 3, 4, 5. Out 2, 3, 4, 5._

She pulls at the hair clip and rinses all the products down the drain, shutting off the water to squeeze the excess out of her hair. Instead of a towel, she wraps herself in Ben’s bathrobe, closing her eyes to re-live him, pulling her into his lap… again. _New favorite memory._

The drawer on the left has the rest of his hair care regimen and she helps herself before plugging the hairdryer to blow out her hair with a new brush. Padme had taught her how to take care of herself, how to become a woman instead of what they tried to make her. It had been issued as a challenge and it had worked… along with her weekly visits to Dr Holdo. Setting the dryer aside to cool, she started on the make-up that had been laid out for her. She usually only uses eye liner and lip stain for the office, but it was obvious that Padme has plans for today, so she uses it all.

The robe is hung back on it’s hook and she reaches for a jasmine scented body spray, briefly rubbing it in before reaching for the Agent Provocateur box.

On top there is a black leather jewelry box. She knows exactly how long she stares at it before she reaches for it, 91 seconds. It takes her another 45 seconds to process the contents. It’s definitely a belly ring with a matching one for her clit and they’re yellow. _Yellow Diamonds._ Then there's the note:

_**Wear them both for me.** _

_**B** _

She washes her hands, then the rings, before inserting them… both of them, her mind cataloging the dampness of her folds as she secures it below. _They are heavier than the last ones._

She cleans up her toiletries, placing them in an empty drawer and puts away the dryer before opening the pink box. _I wonder what this set’s name is,_ she thinks as she checks the tag. _Karen. One thing about the AP sets, they’re pretty and comfortable. I guess that’s 2 things._ Slipping on the set and adjusting the straps. She throws her necklace over her head, careful to not snag her hair on the delicate links. She looks in the mirror as she slips on her thumb ring, twisting to get a look from the back. Padme swore that good lingerie was a gift for both people in a relationship, it gave the wearer strength and tested the other’s control. _This is going to suck,_ _3 and a half more days. Perhaps Padme can think of a way around his blasted rule._

She picks up her discarded clothes, placing them in the basket by the door before exiting to find the other boxes have disappeared, the clothing laying across the made bed. She slips on the black dress, looking in the mirror to admire the high neck, ¾ length sleeves stretch fabric that ends just below the knee in a pencil skirt. Pulling up the zipper as high as she can before fastening the thin belt at her waist, then slipping her feet into the heels left by the bed. Then leaves the room in search of her phone.

She jumps at the foot of the stairs as a shadow moves, only to find Arcann waiting for her, holding out her phone. _Why can’t you make noise?_ Irritable, she grabs her phone to see what she’s missed. Arcann’s finger lifts her chin to look in her eyes, his head tilts in question.

“I’m okay,” she starts, only to be pulled into his arms, his hands going up her back to finish raising the zipper. Then he holds her, quiet, close… but not tight, patiently waiting for her.

“Pryde always leaves me feeling dirty,” she whispers into his jacket and his grip tightens.. not letting her go until her stomach growls… loudly. Shaking his head, Arcann leads her into the kitchen. 

Padme is seated in the breakfast nook, “Just in time for lunch, dear girl.”

Rey busses her cheek then sits, pouring her balsamic dressing over her salmon salad. The moan from her throat has Padme shaking her head with a chuckle and Arcann moving to sit at the counter, “Fantastic as always, Arthur.” The chef sits a tall cylinder of cucumber soup next to her water glass, “Thank you, Miss Rey.”

“That will be all, Arthur. We need some girl time.” With a nod, he leaves the room. “Arcann, have the car here in 30. You’ll accompany her.”

“Yes Mother,” Arcann winks at Rey then leaves with his phone to his ear.

They eat in silence, both enjoying the food. The soup is perfect, chilled and filling. Rey lets her thoughts drift over the past couple of days, curious about the things that do not add up, trying to prioritize her inquiries. 

“I have some questions.”

Padme smiles fondly, “Are you ready to ask them now?”

“This is a different type of dress.” Rey had only bought 1 item of clothing in her entire adult life, a white leather jacket and even with that Padme had assembled an outfit to go with it… several in fact. Their last shopping trip had been right before the start of the internship when Rey had given her requirements. Pants with pockets, comfort, workplace acceptable and the ability to blend in… “I do NOT want to attract attention, I need to observe, Padme please,” she had cried when challenged. She had ended up with pants in black, blue, tan and dark green, dozens of tops in solid colors of varying necklines but all having ¾ length sleeves, and 2 pairs of ankle boots (1-black, 1-brown) with a solid heel. The conversation of how to mix and match had taken an hour. 

“That sounds more like a statement, so I’ll just jump in,” Padme hands her a leather portfolio and a datapad, clearing the table. 

Rey opens the portfolio to find the bold Skywalker Corp Logo at the top of a letter, transferring the last days of her internship to the parent company. She blinks.

“I do not work for him anymore.” Checking that item off her mental to do list releases a tension she hadn’t mentally quantified and she laughs out loud, looking up in find joy radiating out of her mentor’s face. “I was going to ask for help with that.”

“Great minds think alike,” Padme chuckles. “Dealing with the Skywalker men is no easy thing, my dear. I am always here to assist you with them. Listen,” reaching across the table to take her hand, “All of them are getting ready to become very unreasonable, that’s what happens when situations bring fear into the mix. Consider your wardrobe as…”

“Armor for battle,” Rey finishes. She taps the pad awake and Padme reaches over to open the file directory. Choosing one, pictures of Rey fill the screen. From the office, eating lunch, waiting at the bus stop, going into the Klub.

“My grandson has been thirsty for the past 3 months, he looks at these often,” She closes that file and picks another, these pictures from inside the Klub. “This file he was given yesterday, I’ve starred the ones he spent the most time on.”

Rey shook her head, “He’d probably choke if he knew you bought them all for me.”

Padme leans back amused, sipping her tea. “Skywalker men.”

Rey closes that file and opens the next, “The Niima op?”

Padme closes the file, “Read the rest later, I also put the AAR of 6 years ago in there. Rey, time is short, what do you need?”

Her mind goes over her list, leaning forward, “I’m definitely open to suggestions.”

“Let me tell you what I have prepared. I sent Vanee into town, he’s splitting your wardrobe between your place, the Klub and Ben’s penthouse. There’s a directory of daily suggestions attached to your calendar. I made you an appointment with Tai and Voe for 2pm. You’ll need to link your security into their monitoring, BOTH Klub and home, Rey. This is not open for discussion anymore.”

Rey relaxes in her chair, thinking before nodding. “I hate it when people watch me sleep.”

“Rey, you will not be staying overnight at your apartment unless Ben is with you. He’s going under protection order too. We will need your help with that, he’s going to fight it.”

“What makes you think…” Her voice trails off as her mind supplies the answer, “Skywalker male.”

Padme looks at her watch and stands, motioning her to follow as she heads to her room. Sitting Rey at her dressing table to finish her hair, “What about Angel and Trooper?”

“I am going to keep them outside for as long as possible, Kress has been sufficiently distracting at this point. Eventually, I’ll rework Voe’s algorithm so it’s not so easy. I have Angel making sure no one else is taking advantage.” Rey looks in the mirror to see her hair pulled back from her face in a half updo, a soft tendril framing each side of her face, the length falling down her back.

“Trust me, the hair being half down will help… if he still resists his protection order, ask him to stay with you. And here,” she opens a case on the vanity, pulling out a set of yellow diamond drop earrings. 

Rey dutifully puts them in her ears as Padme fastens the matching bracelet. She then hands her a solitaire, “Put it on the ring finger of your right hand.”

Padme motions for her to stand, walk the room then turn… her brow furrowed in concentration before turning back to the box and pulling out a chain with a single matching diamond dangling from the middle. “Put this around your left ankle.”

Rey sits and complies. She’d learned long ago to just go with it, she didn’t need to understand clothes with Padme in her corner.

There is a knock on the door and they hear Arcann say, “The car is ready.”

“We will be right there,” She calls back then pulls Rey into a hug. “Now, remember the goal is to finish this mess so we can all sit back and enjoy each other. I am so proud of you and no matter what comes next I want you to know,” Padme places both hands on either of Rey’s face. “You are so loved, by me, by Ani, my sons and yes, even my grandson. You are not alone. You are never going to be alone again. Do you hear me?”

Warmth spreads through her, “Yes, Mam.” Padme closes the jewelry case, locking it and hands Rey the case. “You’ll want to add these to your safe.”

They walk out arm in arm, “I think it’s time for you to call me Nana.”

Rey grabs the smaller woman, holding her tight, whispering, “Nana.”

Arthur stands in the foyer, holding out a stylish briefcase. Peeking inside, Rey sees her portfolio and datapad and slips her phone into the available pocket. “Thank you,” she busses the quiet man’s cheek, earning a small smile as he nods then leaves.

Pausing at the door, “Nana, I was thinking. Perhaps we should go Friday night, if we are visible it might distract from other things we do not want them to see.”

A calculated look crosses the older woman’s face as she once again looks Rey over, “I’ll come to town tomorrow to find you a dress.”

Arcann is waiting at the back of a dark SUV, holding the door open for her before following her in. As the driver heads back to town, Rey closes her eyes, remembering the feel of his arms, the smell of his neck… his voice calling her sweetheart. _Sigh_ “I should have kissed him.”

“I am surprised he didn’t kiss you.” Arcann’s voice is low and soft, the result of a neck injury. He thumbs a button beside him raising the barrier between them and the driver, then reaches into his pack for a small box. The device emits a low hum as the sound dampener activates, distorting any signals that might try to listen.

He reaches into her bag and hands her the datapad, opening a file of schematics.

“Your new jewelry works in concert. If one ring is removed it’ll trigger an alert if they are separated by more than 3 feet. I know you’ll want to tweek the software, the base code is there for you.”

He gives her a few minutes to look over the file and she smiles when she sees Ben’s digital fingerprint all over it. “It also gives me a way to send an alert if I get wary, remove one and throw it.” He nods, impressed.

“Your proposal has been approved.”

Her body tenses as her mind screams _so soon?_ She takes a deep breath, looking into his calm eyes, then exhales, “It’s about time.”

She reviews the mental copy of the plan she had submitted 3 weeks ago, when activity had increased. “Do we have an adjusted timeline yet?”

“Tomorrow.”

 _Breathe. In 2, 3, 4, 5. Out 2, 3, 4, 5._ She nods slowly, tilting her head, curious.

The smile that lights his face is brilliant, like an exploding star. “It was a very good proposal. I couldn’t think of a single thing to add, so I just sent it to him. He didn’t ask who wrote it until he got to the risk assessment. It was more thorough than what Thexan and I usually submit… and he knew it wasn’t Ben. I wish I could have recorded his face when he said your name. We are so proud of you, baby girl.”

She reaches out to squeeze his hand and he lifts it to his lips, the face falling. “If we were a decade younger, Thexan and I would give Ben some competition.” His eyes are intense, a look she normally only gets from Thexan and she furrows her brows in confusion. Memories shift into a new perspective over the past 6 years and she tugs on her hand. He lets go immediately.

“Thexan was not reassigned to Ben two years ago because of a threat.”

Hesitantly, Arcann shakes his head. “It takes a special kind of woman to handle a Skywalker male,” he mutters with a sad smile. “You are a treasure and Ben’s a lucky son of a bitch.”

Rey huffs. _Ain’t that the truth._ Then a face pops into her head.

“You know I do have someone to introduce you to after all this is over.”

He looks shocked then glares, leaning into her space, “Who?”

She leans in to kiss his cheek. “Do you really want her on their radar, Uncle Arcann,” she asks sweetly, rolling her eyes.

He retreats, amused. “Uncle?”

“Padme told me to call her Nana and you are her son, doesn’t that make you an uncle?” She bats her eyes like Sy taught her trying not to laugh.

He shakes his head, “I wonder if Ben knows you are a brat.”

Her mind runs with that for a couple miles, a comfortable silence between them as she shifts her mind to the approved plan.

“Arcann, I need you to promise me…” She whispers, looking into his eyes. “If you have to choose… you save him. Do you understand?”

His face is hard, and she can read nothing on it. Just as she’s getting ready to argue her case, he nods. She exhales. 

“Out loud, if you please.”

He reaches for her hand again, gripping it tight and bringing it to his heart. 

“You have my word.”

________________

  
  


Ben ducks, the bow staff whistling over his head, jumping high as it’s redirected to his ankles. He swings his down in an arch that Thexan easily blocks before jabbing with the opposite end, forcing him to block low. Back and forth they move, circling the room trading offense and defense, muscle memory finishing moves as he calculates his next advance. He calculates a little too long and finds himself on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“You’re distracted.” Thexan leans on his staff, looking down at his nephew with open affection. Shaking his head when Ben would argue, “You have reason, that was not a rebuke. That’s why I came down to watch your back.”

Ben sits up as a chime sounds, announcing Mitaka as he bows, then enters the dojo. “Your grandmother called, they are heading in now.”

“Dexter is bringing Rey here?”

Mitaka shakes his head, “Dexter returned immediately, he’s been with Hennix for over an hour. Arcann is traveling with Miss Rey. ETA is 35-40 minutes, depending on I-95. She has a 2 o’clock appointment with Tai and Voe.”

Thexan reaches out a hand, pulling Ben up as the PA leaves. They both grab a towel and a bottle of water.“One of these days you are going to have to tell me the whole story of that guy,” Thexan says, noticeably catching his breath. At Ben’s sharp look he adds, “What? I am 10 years older than you, the only way I win now is by capitalizing on your mistakes.”

“His story is his to tell, ask him,” Ben smiles back, leaving the last comment alone. “He’s my best friend.”

“I thought that was Hux?”

“Hux is such a close second that it’s almost immeasurable with one exception.”

Thexan is silent a moment before he inquires, “Rey?”

Finishing his water, Ben wipes his face with his towel then nods, “Rey.”

They clean their gear and then head for the showers. Ben drops his gi in the laundry before standing under the hot water, thinking of another shower an hour away. _Nana would kill me if I put a camera in the bathroom._

He washes quickly, grabbing a towel to wrap around his hips before grabbing another for his hair. He opens his private cabinet, pulling fresh underwear and socks to set on the counter. Then sprays his hair with leave-in conditioner, returning it to close the door. He dresses slowly, fastening every button with ease, shirt tucked, belt fastened, he sits to put on his socks and shoes. He stands, pulling his cuffs down to insert his cufflinks, then wraps his watch around his wrist. Thexan appears in the mirror behind him in a black Tom Ford suit.

“Is that new,” Ben asks as he dons his own jacket.

“Mom loves to shop, Arcann is in one today too.”

They stare at each other in the mirror before Ben double checks himself, straightening his tie. “I miss dad,” he whispers.

The heavy hand of his uncle grips his shoulder tight, “I know you do.”

Thexan sits on the bench behind Ben remembering the night they lost Han, Leia has been furious and heartbroken, in that order

“Ben, I do not have any of my own children, probably never will so take this with a grain of salt if you want… Han would be proud of you. I know my sister doesn’t agree with our choices, but Han would have supported you no matter what, you do know that right?”

Leaning over, his hands on the counter for support, Ben reminds himself to breathe. “I talked to him about Finalizer.” Ben admits finally, “About a month before. He listened then spent 4 hours asking questions and making comments, he didn’t want answers… his questions gave me a wake up call. He thought of things I hadn’t even dreamed where on the table let alone possible. Then he added 2 more hours of ‘what ifs’ and I am glad I had Falcon recording because by the time we were done I had a 2 day hangover.”

“He was always looking for an angle,” Thexan mutters under his breath. “I wonder how many opportunities we lost by Father ostracizing them when they got married.”

“I wonder how many cons he would have protected you from,” Ben adds with a snicker. “‘Elitist Pricks’ is what Mom called you all for years.”

“We know what we like,” Thexan laughs before turning serious.

Ben turns and leans against the counter, “Just say what you need to say. It’s not like you to be so hesitant, it's making me nervous.”

Thexan stands leading Ben back to his office in silence, indicating that Mitaka should follow as he passes through the outer office, immediately heading to a piece of paneling next to the safe and pressing it open.

“Did you know that was there,” Mitaka whispers next to him, closing the door.

Ben shakes his head remembering the 3 weeks his grandfather had kept everyone out of the building because of a chemical spill clean-up. 

“Thexan Skywalker, engage alpha protocol,” he says, placing his palm on the pad. The room goes dark, then as the lights come back, steel panels drop over the windows and doors, the air in the room shifts as if coming from a different source.

“Good afternoon Thexan,” comes the disembodied voice of the Falcon AI. 

“Diagnostic Falcon”

“Instructions from Lord Vader were posted 8 minutes ago.”

“Diagnostic first.”

“You are the fourth user to log in in the past 3 hours.”

“List please.”

“Kylo Ren logged in at 11:03am. Neit Ren requesting that Dameron’s access be limited to blue, the triumvirate concurred. The request was processed at 11:08 am. Kylo signed out of the system at 11:36am”

“Angel accessed the system on a local server at 11:21am.”

“Falcon Hold,” Ben starts only to be interrupted by Thexan.

“Continue report, what was Angel looking for this time,” his uncle sounds more amused than alarmed. 

“She began by cloning the empire file again, then proceeded to search for Scavenger. She asked specifically if Reyna had been assigned a new alert code yet.”

Mitaka is just shaking his head, “Angel is a female too. These women… Falcon, who is Angel?” He shrugs to Ben, knowing how much information they had received this morning with his off hand question.

Silence

Ben looks at Thexan who is trying to keep a straight face, “Falcon, answer inquiry.”

“No.” _Can a computer be petulant?_

Thexan can no longer contain himself, laughing hard. “Falcon, tell them why you refuse to answer.”

“She’s scary.” The voice shifts to sound small and frightened. Ben and Mitaka share a confused look.

“Angel and Scavenger wrote a lot of the base code, I highly doubt you’ll get any information out of Falcon on either of them,” Thexan adds, shaking his head. “Falcon is their baby. Continue report please.”

“Lord Vader accessed the system at 12.40 pm through his usual port. He was finished and logged out 17 minutes ago.”

“Thexan Skywalker accessed by direct port through Alpha protocols at 1:22 pm.”

Ben stood with his arms over his chest, glaring at his uncle who was still looking amused. “Falcon, I have 2 inquiries based on your report.”

“Authentication please.” Ben slipped off his ring and set it in the reader on his desk”

“Verify.”

“Kylo Ren.”

“State inquiries.” Mitaka is rolling his eyes and trying not to laugh.

“1. Which local server did Angel use to log into your database?”

“Bank Gamma in the sub level farm.” _What the hell?_ His uncle still looks relaxed.

“Okay, question 2. You did not state a log off time for Angel, is she still online?”

The silence stretches while they wait, the voice that speaks next does not belong to Falcon.

“Hello Kylo.” Her voice is like honey, smooth and silky.

Thexan takes over, “How was your meeting with Vader?”

“That man is intense with a capital I,” frustration entering her voice. I have another hour, maybe two worth of work to do. He was happy to find Dameron already downgraded, he wanted him shipped back to Leia. Please tell me you have a signal for Scavenger, you know she’s the first thing he checks when he logs in.”

Thexan walks toward the monitors along the wall opposite Ben’s desk, “Falcon, locate Arcann Skywalker.”

A map of the eastern seaboard comes up as an obvious satellite narrows down on a tracking signal, zooming to see a black SUV traveling south on I-95. “Search for signals in proximity.” 

“Signal acquired.”

“Label signal Kira Ren,” Angel’s voice dictates over the feed, “per item 23 on his to do list.” 

“Kira Ren,” Ben breathes, leaning back against the desk.

“Vader wants her hidden in all our systems. Since Poe arranged to have her tracker removed, then messed with her phone and…”

“EXCUSE ME,” Thexan snaps.

“She has several on hand, she just opened a new box.”

“Falcon, the moment Scavenger and Arcann arrive, I want the security feeds here on their every move. Alert Hennix, Dameron gets no access to them. Tell him that Kress has guard duty.”

“One moment.”

“Vader also had me schedule a Division Meeting tomorrow at Skywalker Corp for 1 pm. Ben Solo is to attend as the head of SI Industries. Can you confirm your attendance?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

“You were the last confirmation, the entire family will be showing up.”

Mitaka looks up from his calendar. “Any notes for me to add?”

“Ben is to bring all the Knights of Ren currently under his command to the meeting.”

“Including Dameron.”

“Especially Dameron.”

Ben rounds his desk to sit in his chair. Sending a mandatory meeting email to the Ren, complete with dress code and giving the warning that Skywalker Industries would also be in attendance.

Right before he hits send Angel suggests, “Khrysalis, LLC will also be in attendance.”

Ben shares a hard look with Mitaka, then amends the email. 

“Khrysalis starts with a K.”

“K as in Kitten Klub?” Mitaka is now sounding amused.

“Intelligence is so sexy.” Angel coos.

He shakes his head, pulling his phone to check a text. 

“So Khrysalis belongs to Scavenger?” 

“Vader is a private partner in her business, same as yours here.” Thexan shakes his head, “although he wishes he had not given up his oversight with that Klub of hers. The pictures made him very uncomfortable. Forcing her to have autonomy was part of her PTSD treatment. She was hiding online. Mom forced her into a normal college experience and at first she was happy Luke was her Thesis Advisor. Something happened back in spring though, Rey wanted to drop out of school entirely. She’s already notified the dean that she will not be pursuing her Doctorate and when he pressed, she told him that she has no faith in the intellectual integrity of her advisor. Mom drove herself to Luke’s house and she refuses to speak about or to Luke ever since.” Thexan shrugs off the mystery surrounding his older brother before considering, “Angel? Is Luke confirmed for tomorrow too?”

“Affirmative. His attendance was not a request. Vader had 2 words. Command Performance. He will be seated at the bottom of the table away from the ladies of the family.”

A seating chart appears on the screen, 4 chairs at the head, 20 more down each side, and at the foot, one chair sitting all alone labeled, LS.

“Excuse the interruption, Arcann and Reyna have arrived,” Falcon reports, bringing up the external security feeds in time to see the driver open the door. Arcann scans the area before stepping aside, holding out a hand for Rey.

Ben is up before the second high heel hits the pavement watching in rapt attention as she stands, revealing her bare legs and then that dress. Her hair is half up half down and long, flowing down her back in waves. 

“She walks differently in heels,” Mitaka mumbles, cataloging the changes in the intern he has watched for the last 3 months. “Falcon, give Scavenger gold level security clearance.”

“Scavenger has administrative access to all systems, including security.”

“Confirm log of change,” Ben asks, not taking his eyes off the screen as she crosses the lobby and enters the elevator with his uncle.

“Lord Vader instituted the change at 12:42 pm.” Hennix meets them at the transfer point on the 7th floor and leads them to the executive elevator with Dexter in tow.

“Ben, she’s going to balk going under full security. My parents made her too independent, you are going to have to help.”

“I’ll talk to her,” tracking as she leaves the elevator and is escorted to the conference room for her 2 o’clock meeting. Voe and Tai both shake her hand as they motion for her to sit. 

“Talking won’t do it, you need to keep her with you,” Thexan insists.

Ben turns to look his uncle in the eye, “3 days, 3 hours and 4 minutes.”

Mitaka clears his throat, “Actually, I received notice this afternoon from Skywalker Corp that they were transferring the last 4 days of her and Dexter’s internships to the home office.”

Ben goes still, “Signed by who?”

“Padme Amidala-Skywalker, Rey’s officially listed as her personal assistant for the next 3 days, 3 hours and 2 minutes.”

He heads to the door, turning sharply to Thexan when he sees the metal barrier. “Let me out.”

“No, this is why it’s sealed, we have to talk.”

“Just say it!” The two men stare off, Ben’s frustration obviously growing, Thexan settling into a calm sadness.

Mitaka curses, drawing surprised looks from both men. He looks at Thexan. “You are in love with her.”

Thexan looks at Ben, “I am not who she loves.”

Ben sits on the couch, looking at his uncle in wonder. “He pulled you off her detail 2 years ago and assigned you to me.”

“He wanted me to see it for myself, how well matched you are. How you will compliment each other, how devoted you are to those who are yours. But today my job is different. It’s to explain things I learned when she was my charge of which you are not aware. The one area we are in complete agreement.”

“We want her to be happy and safe.”

Thexan smiles, proud, “Yes.”

They look at each other now, united. “What about Arcann?”

Thexan laughs, “After being mad at me for falling for her over 4 years, it took him 3 months. But he’s more sensitive than I am, his list of why she isn’t ours is vast. Starting with she’s a one man woman, while we’ve always known we would share. Our tastes are authoritative, but the hard edge of BDSM would trigger her. Ben, the main thing I need you to remember is that while she’s not a virgin, she’s never willingly chosen a lover.”

Ben mind sorts through all the things unsaid. “If she chooses me I would be honored,” he exhales, “You have any suggestions?”

“Talk to her, make sure you have the intellectual conversation first. Then you have to figure out how to turn her brain off.”

“Which is near impossible,” Angel adds. “I swear her subconscious writes new code in her sleep. Praise kink would work for her too. She still struggles with self esteem.”

Mitaka shakes his head, “How would you know?”

“She is my best friend,” her voice warms before she sends a warning, “If you treat her like she’s broken or fragile, you’ll piss her off.”

Thexan winces, “I can confirm that one first hand. Mom's answer to that problem is to treat her like she’s capable, and require that she verbally asks for help if she needs it. It’s helped.”

Ben looks up at the screen watching Rey as she types into a workstation.

“She’s providing monitoring access to her existing security systems both at the Klub and her building,” Angel supplies.

 _She’s so beautiful._ “Thexan?”

“Falcon release security protocols. Authorization: Vader’s favorite son.” The panels retract. When Ben looks at him, Thexan has a smirk on his face but a tenderness for his nephew in his eyes. “I love you both, anything you need, we are here.”

“There is one thing,” Ben inhales deeply, “If we get to where you have to choose, you have to choose her.”

Thexan shakes his head sadly, “I can’t promise you that Ben. I already gave her my word 2 years ago. You want her safe in that situation, you are going to have let us protect you too.”

He exhales roughly, his mind in overdrive. “Mitaka, please have tea ready in 30 minutes,” he says as he walks to the Conference room, Thexan following behind. Dexter offers a slight smile as he opens the door to let him enter.

“It’ll be easier for us if the two of you stay in one place,” Tai recommends as Ben's eyes meet hers. “It lets us conserve resources.”

“I am sure that can be arranged,” Ben crosses to her and holds out his hand, marveling at her smile as she takes it. Running his thumb across her fingers until it nudges a ring. He looks down, eyes going wide before whipping to Arcann’s amused face. “I keep forgetting where my mother learned it all from.”

Her left hand comes to his face and he turns into it, kissing her palm, “What is it?”

He lifts her right hand to his lips, then pulls the ring off her hand. Dropping to one knee, he takes her left hand, looking into her eyes as he replaces it on her ring finger. “I still owe you that story of my grandparents.”

“I am available all afternoon. I am not due at the klub until 7.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Ben smiles.

Rey freezes, her eyes shifting to Voe in terror. 

“What?” Ben is confused.

Rey stands and starts to pace the room, “You are not going to the club.”

Tai reiterates his earlier point, looking confused, “It makes it easier for us for you to stay together.”

Voe fails at keeping a straight face, the twins joining her in laughing.

Rey turns on the 3 of them in disgust before glaring at Ben, “You are not going. If that means I don’t go, FINE!” She crosses her arms across her chest as if she’s protecting herself.

He stands, holds out his hand and waits for her to cross the room. Instead of putting her hand in his, she steps into his chest and rests her cheek against his heart.

Tai and Voe excuse themselves, quietly slipping out of the room.

“We will be in Father’s office, have Mitaka let us know when you are ready to leave,” Arcann whispers to Ben, leaning in to kiss Rey’s forehead.

“Thank you, Arcann,” she whispers.

Thexan leans in to kiss her head next, whispering, “Love you, baby girl.”

“Thank you, Thexan.”

He leans over to pick up her briefcase, then escorts her to his office. Pointing Dexter to Hennix’s office next door.

Mitaka has the tea ready on the coffee table and pours her a cup as she enters.

“I believe you have a letter of transfer for me, Miss Rey.”

She reaches for the briefcase, pulling the letter from the portfolio and hands it to Mitaka. She accepts the teacup as she sits on the couch, kicking her shoes off to draw her feet up next to her.

“Thank you, Mitaka.” Ben says as he picks up his cup from the opposite end of the couch. Looking over his cup as he drinks, she’s already looking at him. “My uncles love you.” _Idiot, that is not what you should say._

She takes a deep breath and then pushes it out, “I love them too, Ben.” _Ouch. “_ I love your entire family,” she finishes with a shy smile.

She places her cup on the coffee table, then reaches for his and sets it down.

“Ben, I have a regret about yesterday,” she says softly, still looking at their cups with her brows furrowed.

“I can’t help with that unless you tell me what it is, sweetheart,” he purposely keeps his voice gentle, not wanting to spook her while she’s upset.

She glances at him, then looks down at her lap.

“Rey,” he chides, “you need to use your words.” Reaching out his hand for hers, hoping that physical contact will settle whatever is upsetting her.

“When I got home last night I was thinking about how you reacted to my anxiety attack,” she says quickly as if afraid she’ll lose her nerve.

“Did I frighten you,” he asks, genuinely concerned, remembering Thexan’s warning.

She looks into his eyes, shaking her head slowly. “It’s one of my top 5 favorite memories.”

He takes her hands out of her lap and lifts them towards his lips, before stopping, his brows dropping in confusion, “You said regret. How do you regret a favorite memory?”

“I don’t,” She shakes her head in frustration, “You helped me. I liked it when you pulled me into your lap.”

Ben reaches for his girl and pulls her in his lap, “Like this?” Her eyes are lit up in delight as she nods. He puts his forehead against hers and whispers, “Then what?”

She leans in closer to his chest and puts her face against his neck, taking a deep breath as he tightens his arms around her. “You regret this? Did I smell bad?”

She giggles and shakes her head, “No, you smell really good.”

“What do you regret, Rey?”

She leans back to look in face, and his breath catches as she drops her eyes to his mouth, biting her lower lip. He cups her face, thumb freeing her lip with a shake of his head, “You can ask me anything.”

“Okay,” She slides her hands up to his shoulders, her eyes locked on his lips. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Is that what you regretted, that you didn’t kiss me?” A smile blooms on his lips at her slight nod. “You can kiss me anytime you want, Rey. You have my permission.”

She sighs as if relieved, tilting her head first one way then the other as she ponders her options. Ben sits still, content to wait as she processes her desire, watching the expressions that dance across her eyes, and then she blinks as if startled. Looking up into his eyes, “Don’t you want to kiss me?”

 _My curious kitten,_ “I do and I will.” He shifts her closer, urging her hands up into his hair, “Right now I am waiting for my brave girl to give me the kiss she wanted to last night but didn’t.”

She’s tentative, the shy way she runs her fingers through his hair, a small smile when she decides she likes it. One hand running up the back of his head, gently fisting his hair, immobilizing his head. The other tracing his cheekbone down to his lips, whispering, “I am a brave girl.” She leans in, lifting her eyes briefly to his, a smile as her lips gently brush against his, eyes closing as she moans. 

He grips the back of her neck with one hand, pulling her hips into him with the other, hips flexing as she keeps raining soft kisses against his mouth. He knows she can feel him against her hip, but she doesn’t tense. She melts, and part of him wants to put her under him on the couch. _Her needs come first._

He takes control of the kiss, firming his lips once, then twice before leaning back to smile at her. “That was well done sweetheart. Was that what you wanted?”

She smiles back nodding, “Yes, thank you.”

He kisses her forehead then sets her back on the couch beside him, returning her teacup. Shaking his head when she gulps the cooled liquid down. “Are you ready for what’s next,” he asks as he refills her cup from the service.

She looks over her cup at him, blowing across the steamy surface. “What’s next?”

He refills his cup and sits back to admire her, the one he stalked over the security feeds for the last 3 months, sitting here with kiss swollen lips.

_Beauty personified._

“Now we talk.”

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter @lady0fhaven


	8. Ben needs to talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P- the two of you are not so different  
> K- what do you mean  
> P- well, strong emotions are difficult for both of you  
> K- Thanks nana  
> P- Oh don’t fret my boy, that’s not going to be the problem  
> K- What is  
> A- both of you have a gift and a curse  
> K- and  
> A- it’s called single-minded focus  
> K- How is that a curse  
> P- what happens when the object of your focus conflicts with hers.  
> K- What if ours conflicts with yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient.
> 
> It’s not everyday your granddaughter turns 5.
> 
> Keep an eye on the tags, I’m adding new ones just about every chapter, or don’t if you want to be surprised.

“Now we talk.” 

Ben is trying to look relaxed, sitting there sipping his tea, but Rey can see the tension in his shoulders and the way he holds his jaw. _Control is difficult for him. Interesting._ What she needs is to get him to talk.

“Heard anything of interest in the last couple of days?” She’s trying to play coy, but her inner snark escapes.

Ben shakes his head, “Oh, the rumor mill is spinning. I am not sure where to start.”

“Perhaps it is your turn to use your words,” she teases.

His eyes roam slowly over her body, subconsciously licking his upper lip, “Words can be over-rated.”

“Is this how nerds flirt?” Rey laughs, “I thought you had rumors to dispel, come on give me your list.”

Ben stops pretending to be interested in tea, shaking his head a little. “Okay, let me start with the latest bit of news that knocked the hell out of my paradigm.” Laying his arm across the back of the couch, to gently touch her hair. “Did I hear Thexan correctly when he said that you and Angel wrote some of Falcon’s code?” 

_Damn, I thought we were starting tomorrow._

She abandons her tea as well, rubbing her fingertips over the pad of her thumb. “You read my black file?” Continuing at his nod, “I haven’t read it. Padme put the AAR in my notes, but I haven’t even read that either. I was in a bad place…” Her mind slips into shadows of drugged haze before shifting to the hospital. “At the hospital, when the doctor was giving Maz a status update out in the hall, I reprogrammed the IV drip and…” She shakes her head to clear it. “Anyways, Maz mentioned it to Aniken when he called about the protection detail I would need before testifying. That’s when I officially met him the first time, there in the hospital. He brought me a laptop with a problem, and said he’d like me to take a look, trying to give me something… I watched the code cycle for days… it kept crashing for various reasons, but rarely the exact same one. I finally shut it off and looked at the operations platform… made a few tweaks in a couple of sections. Then I checked the kernel. He was using a hybrid that…” Rolling her eyes, “Let’s just say, there were some issues. I deleted that, then dropped in one of my monolithic ideas and shut everything down.” She then gives a shrug as if to say and the rest is history.

Ben waits, trying to process and not react to the implications even as his body tightens, his mind locking down. He barely manages to deflect, “You wrote Falcon’s kernel?”

“Kernel, root files, most of the substructure, it was part of my therapy. Oh! and a good deal of the sub-level processing algorithms, although Angel helped with those. She has the patience of a saint. In fact,” She tilts her head as if listening, “Angel, report.”

“Good to see you, Scavenger.”

“Is this a secure room?” 

“It’s as good as you are going to get at the moment.”

“Deactivate all recording and A/V surveillance.”

“I did that before you walked in the room on Vader’s order. He has a couple of requests for you, I have sent them to your datapad.”

Rey looks towards Ben amused, “I meant including your surveillance, Angel.” Startled by the look on his face, she lays her hand on his cheek, leaning into him. “What’s wrong? You look… sad… intense… angry… I don’t know what.”

He turns his face into her palm to kiss it, capturing her hand with his to hold it in place, inhaling the scent at her tiny wrist. “Are you still…” he whispers, his voice catching, ”Were you… Why…” The more he struggles to speak, the more concerned Rey becomes, leaning in until she’s kneeling on the couch, rising onto her knees, and capturing his face in her hands.

“Cyare,” her eyes narrow, examining for clues and her voice is tight, “What is it? Something I said?” She furrows her brows going over her words before grimacing, “The IV.”

Ben pulls her into his lap, crushing her tight to him, as if afraid to let her go. 

“You really should just keep me in your lap,” she mumbles from his chest. “I like it here and you’ll eventually remember that I am still here, so obviously reprogramming the IV didn’t work. To answer what you could not ask, I have been in therapy for years now and under the watchful gaze of YOUR grandmother. I am not suicidal anymore. Yes, I watch for triggers and call for an extra appointment when I need help, like this morning. Yes, I take medication. I also eat and exercise and I have learned to take care of myself in mostly healthy, acceptable ways.” She pushes at his chest so she can look in his face, “Ben, when you read it… did it change how you feel… what you want... anything?”

Ben leans his forward, his forehead to hers, and closes his eyes, exhaling the fear that had gripped him. _Nana, he took her to Nana._ The emotions swirling around inside him settle as one of her hands runs through his hair, the other gripping his bicep. _His family had taken care of her… and him. This is what family should be._ He opens his eyes to find fear in hers until he shakes his head, “I was upset that I was not there to take care of you. I just realized that my family took care of us both.”

“I did tell you that I love your family,” she smirks as all the worry vanishes from her face. “You moved the solitaire to my left hand.”

Ben glances down at the hand on his bicep, “That is where it belongs.”

“I believe it’s traditional to ask the lady in question first, Ben,” Hux says from the door. 

“He did get down on one knee,” Rey quips, smiling at Ben. She’s happy to live in the daydream that this is real, that they will have a future, that he might still want her after the mission is completed, but she cannot completely let go of the fear. _If he really knew, would he…_

“What do you need, Hux,” Ben asks as Mitaka comes in and then seals the door with his datapad. 

“I would like Rey to tell us what she has been doing here for the last 3 months,” Hux requests, helping himself to tea. 

Mitaka takes a seat across the small table, amused by the sight of Rey in Ben’s lap. Rey smiles at him gently, “Mitaka can tell you, I’ve been processing alert packets down in the lab. If you are asking what I was doing after hours, my primary instruction was to assess and strengthen your firewall, which I have done.”

“By whom,” Hux leans back, sipping his tea.

Rey shakes her head, “You wouldn’t believe me if I was allowed to tell you. Aniken approved, that’s all you need to know.” _Please let it go, Hux._

“Rey,” Mitaka leans forward, “Have you had a secondary objective?” _That’s it, you are definitely my favorite._

She nuzzles her face against Ben before kissing his cheek, “I have many motivations for being here.” Then she turns serious, taking a deep breath before adding, “The Empire is getting information from inside SI. Whoever it is doesn’t have clearance for what he’s after, so it’s not any of the knights.”

Hux relaxes, his greatest concern fading. “What is he holding over your head?”

Rey reaches for her datapad, flipping a file up to the screens. Pictures and real-time footage of Ben in various locations… all taken through the viewfinder of a sniper scope. Her arms tighten around him, reassuring herself that he’s safe.

“Pryde was asking you for data,” Ben asks nonplussed, looking at himself on the screens.

The files that open next all have the SI company logo on them, Hux stands to look at the financial reports shaking his head aggressively.”These are not ours, those numbers are all wrong, where did you get this?”

“From Pryde.”

Mitaka meanwhile has copied everything to his datapad, assessing the damage. “These files do not have our data signature on them anywhere, they have never been in our databases. Well… until now.. oh!” He laughs, “Encrypted picture files, what do they look like without the data key?”

“Anakin and Padme’s wedding,” Rey chuckles before turning to Hux. “I am not going to allow anything to harm Ben or any of you. I know you feel like you’ve been blindsided, but…”

“Stop,” Hux demands, “Just stop. I don’t feel anything of the sort. Rey, I talked to my Rose last night and she reminded me of a few things.” Hux sits on the coffee table to look into her eyes. “I do know you. When I told her about Niima, she was heartbroken, for you… but she reminded me that your goal has been to not let your past define you. And she’s right, you shouldn’t. Who you tell and what you share, is entirely up to you. You have grown so much in the 2 years I have known you and it’s for the better. You are a good friend. Unfortunately, I was not and I owe you an apology, I did not react well and I knew better because I was there. I saw. Plutt was a monster.”

Ben can feel her fingers dancing over her thumbs as her breathing changes and holds her tighter, “So they wanted you to plant the data deep in our files and then return them with a file id that would make them look authentic. What is their target?”

Mitaka huffs, “Well, this makes it look like you’re embezzling from your own company. SI would definitely lose all their government contracts…” his voice trails off as he follows a thought point…”Hux, look at page 26 of the financial then the memo dated March 19th.”

Hux studies the two references closely, “Holy hell, the Corellia account.”

“Please tell me you put Poe on it today,” Rey whispers in his ear.

“Mitaka did,” Ben looks at her confused. “Why Poe?”

“FlyBoi has the skills to unravel that one, don’t worry. He’s the right man for the job.” Rey sounds calm and confident. “The Empire has a mole there too, but they need the memo planted here to shift the blame off of them.” 

Rey’s eyes go wide as Mitaka’s phone trills, she covers her mouth to stifle a laugh.

From Baby Sy

_Daddy, can I see Rey before I go home?_

“Sy would like to see you,” Mitaka blushes. “I’ll go escort her up. Voe and Tai should be checking in soon as well.” 

“Mitaka,” Rey’s voice catches in her throat. “Sy is… she’s like my little sister. She’s…”

“She’s special,” he smiles. “Yes, I know.” 

“She’s more than that,” Rey replies sadly after he leaves the room. “Would he hurt her?”

“He could no more hurt her than I could Rose,” Hux’s voice is tender as his eyes roam the data in front of them.

“Excuse the interruption, Miss Rey has a call on line 2,” Emily’s voice comes over the intercom.

Rey kisses his cheek and goes to Ben’s desk to answer the phone, “This is Rey.”

Hux lowers his voice, “Ben, the income figures in these reports are pretty close to what we are projected to report at the end of this fiscal year. Whoever the leak is has access to our financials.”

Ben scrolls the pages on Rey’s device reading until a calendar notification crosses the top from Padme. Tapping the banner brings up Rey’s calendar, highlighting lunch at Daedalus Rooftop Grill for the following day at 11 am. There are 3 pictures of outfits attached to the appointment with a note that Padme will bring an outfit for the 1 pm meeting at Skywalker Corp. Ben looks at the 3 pictures closely, deciding which one he likes best, and deletes the other 2. He goes back to reading when an alert banner flashes the top. He taps it to see the 2 pictures returned to the appointment with a new note. _Reminder, your wardrobe is spread over 3 locations, I’ve chosen 1 outfit per location depending on where the two of you sleep tonight. - Nana_

“Padme’s dressing Rey,” Ben mutters to Hux.

Hux doesn’t even look up from his reading, “The dress she's wearing now should have told you that.”

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with Thexan,” Rey’s voice is full of dread pulling Ben’s eyes up, making contact. Tears welling up in her eyes before she closes them, laying her head back against the chair, “Yes… no… I understand.” She stands, hanging up the phone when the door opens and spreads her arms in time for Sy to rush in for a hug. She holds the much smaller woman tight as if letting go would shatter her.

“Mitaka, can she stay with you tonight? I don’t want her at the klub or building without me there, and I don’t have room for the twins.” At Mitaka’s nod, she tilts Sy’s face up to meet hers, “No touching his electronics! I mean it.”

Sy stands on her tiptoes, whispering something in Rey’s ear that has her eyes rolling in amusement, shaking her head at Ben’s PA. Rey kisses the diminutive woman on the forehead, turns her toward him, and pushes, laughing as they leave.

“I really do not understand what’s going on with them,” Hux says shaking his head.

Rey shrugs, “She calls him Daddy.”

Hux flushes red, eyes bulging, “I don’t want to know. What’s the plan for the evening?” He asks as the twins step in the doorway.

Arcann glares at Rey, “He wasn’t finished talking.”

“I was done listening,” she looks up into Ben’s eyes as his hand grasps hers, “I hate compartmentalization.” _I can’t tell you either, Cyar’ika, damn Vader, and his plots._

“Are you hungry?”

Her eyes warm with desire as she squeezes his hand, “Can we eat at your place?”

Ben pushes a button on his desk, “Voe, we are ready to head out. Can you bring it?” He pulls her into his arms, laying his head on hers, catches Thexan’s eye, and allows his concern to show.

“We’re missing something,” Hux says absently, still entrenched in the false report. “Ben, I need a fresh set of eyes.”

Ben shrugs unconcerned, but Thexan shakes his head, “Absolutely not, it’s too widely dispersed already.”

“I wasn’t asking permission,” Hux mutters, still not looking up, even when Thexan moves towards him only to be blocked by Rey. She stares up defiantly into his face, hands fisted at her sides.

“But Dameron…”

“Leave FlyBoi to me,” her voice is calm, in direct opposition to the glare on her face.

“Your ride is ready,” Tai says from the door.

“Make sure the twins have a separate vehicle,” Rey gripes. “I don’t want to argue.” 

The twins roll their eyes, but back off, watching Rey as she gathers her things. She leans down to kiss Hux on the forehead, whispering in his ear, “Tell Rose. I love her.”

“Rey.” Ben holds out a hand and she takes it without hesitation, fingers intertwining as they head for the elevator. Rey’s mind is spiraling through scenarios, barely acknowledging Voe as she hands Ben a square black box, the twins amused glances as the elevator descends, the guards that flank them as they are escorted to the car. She’s too busy weighing the consequence of confiding in Ben. ‘ _Ask Ben about Finalizer’,_ Aniken had said. She so badly wanted to tell him that she already knew all about it. She even agreed, the Empire needed to die. _Most of it._

“Where are you?” Her mind registers the movement of the car, her hand still clasped in his at his question. _I must really trust him to zone out that deep._

“Aniken wants me to ask you about Finalizer.” She turns, looking out the window before closing her eyes. Faces from long ago appear before her, some bring joy, others loss, and still others a hope that is flayed so raw, it bleeds.

Ben’s voice has her eyes returning to him abruptly, “You already know.” He presses a button and the privacy screen rises, blocking the driver. His finger pressing against her lips, his head shaking slightly as he holds out a square black box. “It’s a Lady Tapisserie,” he tells her as she opens it. He pushes up the bracelet on her wrist then fastens the watch, his fingers large compared to her wrist. “Double tapping the buttons simultaneously will activate the signal disruptor.” He demonstrates, a low hum whirls then dissipates into silence. He turns the face a quarter turn then mimics the double tap in the air before trailing his fingers over her stomach to her navel ring. _He’s giving me a way to disrupt the tracking? Why?_ Confusion must show on her face, Ben shakes his head and smiles. “I trust you.”

“Why?”

Ben chuckles, “Why am I not allowed at your Klub?”

“That has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the girls who haunt my bar.” Her eyes narrow in challenge, emphasizing every word, “I Do Not Share.”

His arms pull her back into his lap hungrily, “Good. Now kiss me.”

She tilts her head, “Why don’t you kiss me?”

His eyes are tracing her lips as his voice deepens, “You have not given me permission yet.”

She closes her eyes, placing her lips on his and he takes over the kiss, his arms crushing her to his chest. Padme’s voice drifts across her senses, ’ _be very careful about giving your Skywalker male permission for anything. Consent is their favorite fetish. My suggestion is to be very specific when granting it, but coax out his in the broadest of strokes. My grandson will not pressure you for anything you are not ready for Rey, you will have to verbalize consent, especially sexually.’_ Deciding to test that, Rey presses against his chest, removing her lips from his, breathing deeply. When she opens her eyes, she’s stunned by the look of adoration on his face, tears welling up. “Ben, can I… would it be okay if…” _Can I love you?_ She’s not sure how to make her deepest wish known to him, everything in her rails against exposing her heart.

His thumbs wipe away the tears from her cheeks, his nose nuzzling hers, “You can ask me anything. Rey, I know the ring is part of the play we are making tomorrow, but I meant it when I put it there. When this is behind us, I want… I would like… I would be honored if you would be my wife.” 

“Ben.” Her hands clutching at his biceps at the need in his voice. “Finalizer is not the only...” She’s cut off when he firmly presses his unmoving lips to hers, waiting. She kisses him once and he pulls back to look pointedly at her watch before returning his eyes to hers. She tilts her head considering, before holding up one finger, then two. He captures her hand, folding the second finger down as he guides the other finger across his lips. _Single frequency exception, with an encryption key no doubt. This will complicate things._

Panic forces a hard truth from her. “I can’t get pregnant, they changed me. If you marry me…”

“We can find a surrogate or adopt. It’s you I want, Rey.” His face nuzzling her cheek, “Just you.”

Thexan opens Rey’s door, looking in when she’s not in her seat. “Are you manhandling her already?”

Rey lays her head against Ben’s shoulder. “He has permission to hold me when either of us are upset.” 

Ben squeezes her gently and murmurs, “That’s good to know.”

She kisses him gently then slides to the door, swinging her feet out to the pavement. By the time she stands and is on the curb, Ben has her hand, leading her gently towards his building.

The doorman looks up in surprise. “Miss Rey, wonderful to see you again.”

All three men look at her sharply, Ben fighting laughter.

“Good evening, Charles. How was your daughter’s play?” Rey ignores the twins completely, leaning into Ben’s arm.

“She did so well, that book you recommended really helped her,” Charles beams.

“Public speaking is not easy for me either, it takes practice. I’ll be staying with Mr. Solo this evening, but I am not available to visitors or inquiries.”

Charles nods, turning serious. “Yes, Mam. I will make note. Mr. Solo?”

Ben nods, “I am home, but not accepting visitors.” He pulls her to the private elevator, before his uncles cause a scene. 

As soon as the doors close, Arcann pounces, “How does the doorman know you?”

Rey leans into Ben’s chest enjoying the feel of his thumb as it caresses her hip. “I am here every month to upgrade the security software for the top 5 floors. I talk to him.”

Thexan shakes his head, “How long?”

Looking up at Ben, “How long have you lived here?”

Arcann curses under his breath, “Five years, you’ve been in this building every month for the last 5 years and we didn’t notice?”

Rey shrugs, “Thexan verifies the job is completed every month. Your family took me in 6 years ago, and I was very uncomfortable accepting charity. Ani let me do odd jobs as part of a barter system and Padme wanted me to get out of the house occasionally. Besides, I owe Ben a debt from Niima.” Ben stiffens at her side so she adds, “Or so I thought at the time. I would like to talk about that at some point.” She looks up at him hopefully, closing her eyes as he kisses her forehead.

Doors open on opposite sides of the elevator, the twins each taking a side. Thexan assures Ben they will be stopping all further traffic on their floor before nodding goodnight to Rey. The second the doors close, Rey pounces.

“I thought you needed my permission to kiss me? You have kissed my hands and my forehead, inside of my wrist once… you keep breaking your own rule.” She teases as the doors open on one side. She pauses, considering then points opposite, “Who is over there?”

“That’s Nana’s penthouse. She’s not here tonight.” Ben pulls her across an entryway into a large open space, the opposite wall of windows framing the setting sun. Rey wanders around the room, running her fingers over each surface she passes. The furniture is masculine yet modern, almost utilitarian in design. She ends up at a grand piano in the corner, running her hands over the keys, gently before facing the window to take in the view. She sees his reflection in the window as he approaches, his eyes traveling up her body before his arms wrap around her from behind.

“You did say I had permission to hold you.” His face dips to her neck, inhaling.

“What are you upset about, Cyare?” She brings one hand to grip his arms, while the other reaches back for his hair.

Ben presses his body fully into her back, allowing her to fully feel the effect she has on him. “Is that who I am to you, Rey? Beloved?” 

The sound of a throat clearing from the other side of the room intrudes and Rey jumps. “Dinner is served, Master Benjamin.”

“Thank you, Vanee.” Ben turns her, fingers under her chin lifting her face, “Will you let me feed you?”

She tilts her head, regarding him with a curious expression then looks at Vanee. “What is for dinner?” She crosses the room towards the table, pausing when she realizes there is only one place set. The aroma of her favorite pasta dish has her mouth watering but she’s uneasy when the butler pours a single glass of wine before leaving.

Ben moves a second chair to the head of the table, facing his. “Please sit.”

Rey sits, watching as he fills the plate from the serving dish, then sits, moving his chair to face hers. He pulls his chair close, his legs brushing the outside of hers. “I would like to feed you and talk while you eat. I would like you to listen and not respond. When you are finished, I will answer any questions you have.”

“You want to feed me?” 

“It’s part of showing you that I care about more than the mission, that your needs matter to me.”

She looks over his face, so vulnerable, as if he’s afraid she’ll refuse him. She doesn’t want to refuse him, in fact she’s very curious at his request. She nods, only to have him shake his head and tsk at her. She takes a deep breath, then exhales. “Okay.”

Ben slides the plate closer, takes the fork and spears a bite, testing the heat against his mouth before offering it to her. She has to lean in a little to accept it, her lips sliding off the fork as he pulls away. She smiles at the familiar flavor on her tongue, looking up into his eyes. He feeds her another bite, then picks up the glass, waiting until she swallows to bring it towards her lips. She raises a hand to help only to have it grasped in his other and returned to her lap, palm up. He places her other hand beside it, also palm up then sets the glass to her lip, tilting slowly. His eyes on her mouth as she sips. He takes his time, alternating between the food and wine, occasionally blotting her mouth with the napkin from his lap.

“My Grandfather was 12 years old when he first laid eyes on Nana. His hometown had been hit by a tornado and her family had come in to volunteer for the storm clean-up. He told me she was like an angel, beautiful, kind and caring. She made quite an impression on him. Then she went home and he didn’t think of her again. He grew up with an interest in law enforcement and went to the academy but was quickly transferred over to the Feds. His test scores were high and his instincts on a couple cold cases they always threw at rookies earned him his bona fides virtually overnight. Eventually, he was assigned to a young legislator from Massachusetts who had a stalker and realized there was a very good reason he had never been interested in anyone romantically. He admitted to me that he had not thought of her once in the decade they were parted, but that when he saw her again, he knew. He was hers, if she would have him.”

Ben closes his eyes, shuddering at wherever his mind was going next. “When I pulled you out of that box and you looked at me in pain, my heart clenched. We pulled the med kit, quickclot stopped the bleeding, but you had lost so much blood. I am a universal blood donor so Hennix started the transfusion.”

“You collapsed at the hospital, you gave me too much, They had to give you blood.”

Ben feeds her another bite, “Hush. Eat.” He drains the wine glass, reaching for the bottle to refill. “You were in so much pain. I did fight the doctors for your treatment. My mother, however, was not impressed that I was hovering over the bed of a 14 year girl. She was the fight you heard in the hallway, finally Dad was able to pull her away. I should have known she didn’t give up, she called in reinforcements. Nana came in the next morning, concerned… about you. She asked the doctors questions I had not even thought to ask. She kept me sane during the next surgery, held my hand. After the doctor had given us a good report on your progress, she took me to get something to eat. My grandfather was waiting at the restaurant. He had already read the reports from Niima, mine included and he had heard from my mother. But then he told me none of that mattered, he leaned across the table and asked me what I wanted.”

Ben’s fingers trace her cheek, his thumb grazing her lower lip as he peers into her eyes. “I told him that I wanted you healthy, safe and well.” His eyes are soft and hopeful, “That’s still what I want, Rey.” He takes a deep breath and releases it, forcefully. “Grandfather knew though. He asked me who I was… and I didn’t hesitate, I told him that I was yours, should you choose to have me. That’s when Nana pulled out a copy of your medical file and reminded me that you were only 14 years old. The page she showed me was not your current injuries but the older ones the doctors had found as they examined you. I was so angry, I wanted to stand guard over you and never let anyone hurt you ever again, which grandfather totally identified with, but Nana… she reminded me that we had just freed you from captivity, that it appeared, according to the suspected age of some of your wounds that you didn’t know what it was like to be free to choose. She asked if I was going to imprison you myself in a gilded cage.”

Rey leans back, not accepting anymore food and holds up her hand for the glass. He hands it to her, watching as she drinks with her brows furrowed. “This is when you made her the promise?”

“She gave me her word that she would keep an eye on you, no one knew who you were, the hospital was still calling you Jane Doe at that time. Social services had requested her help with her ‘overbearing’ grandson. I was 24. It was… inappropriate. Grandfather is the one that suggested 10 years. You could grow-up, go to college if you wanted, then Nana would tell me where you were and I could ask to meet you. Rey. I love my grandparents and they are trustworthy… but I was a control freak back then.” 

Rey scoffs, “Back then?!”

He reaches for her hand, bringing it to his lips, “I do like control, but it doesn’t rule me as much anymore, not like it did then. I will listen if you feel overwhelmed or frightened, negotiating to a place where we are both content.” He waits for her nod before continuing, “A soldier I had served with was coming to work for me around that time, I assigned him to keep an eye on you and gave him an emergency fund to access should you need help. We had made it through a bad tour together and I knew that he would have my back. It helped that he was in no way connected to my family as well.”

“Mitaka,” Rey smiles broadly. “I didn’t realize you knew him for that long. I knew you hired him 9 years ago as you opened SI. He’s been with you from the beginning.”

“War gives you brothers not of your blood. He gave me updates constantly at first. The problems with your first couple of foster homes, I still remember the look on his face when he came in relaxed saying he found you a permanent home. He didn’t tell me any details that would allow me to find you, and I didn’t ask. We both knew I would not be able to stay away.” Ben’s face falls. “When he came into my office 4 years later and told me you had been forcibly removed from your car on the way to school… 19 days… they had you for 19 days. Grandfather and the uncles came in… we followed every lead… just like Niima, they all led to the Empire… we spread out.. I was in Japan when Thexan called to tell us you had been found. Arcann met me at the airport and took me straight to Nana. She was an unmovable wall. Wouldn’t even tell me where you were, just reminded me of my promise and asked me to trust her, but how could I when you had been taken once already. She asked me what I needed to ‘keep my integrity intact’ and Mitaka came up with the package we give our clients for protection, including the tracker. She called grandfather, who was talking to your foster mother, I had no idea it was Maz. My grandparents paid for everything, I think so I couldn’t trace you by the money. Your tracker ID was assigned to Vader, he has several with no names, only numbers, the rest of his files are hidden… somewhere. You were safe. Then, I got drunk… and stayed that way for 3 months. Mitaka ran the business, covering for me and it worked, until Nana walked in with Thexan and Arcann one afternoon. They drug me to the gym and I spent a lot of time on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. Before Thexan took her home, she asked me what kind of man I thought you deserved. Nana was always good at aggressive negotiations. I, then, refocused and got to work, trying to put you at the back of my mind.”

Ben leans forward, elbows on his knees, eyes at her level, “Rey at orientation I felt like I was gut punched. You took my breath away, in those navy cargo pants and white top. I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you, but while I rarely date, I absolutely refuse to date anyone who works for me. So, I went directly up to my office to mark a reminder on my calendar of when I could ask you to dinner and that’s when I noticed that my time was almost up to find you, my girl. So I asked Mitaka how you were, if you were healthy, safe and well. He looked so guilty when he told me that you looked good 5 minutes ago. That’s when it clicked for me, that the woman I had seen in orientation and my girl were the same person. He placed you on Hennix’s team so I would be able to function with you in my building. Then yesterday when I realized that you are Scavenger…”

She leans forward and presses her lips to his, kissing him once, then twice before pulling back, motioning to the table. “Eat.” She sips her wine as she processes the last 10 years from his point of view, watching as he goes back to the serving dish for a third helping. A comfortable silence settles between them. She hands him the empty glass, gets up from the table and walks to the window, deep in thought.

“What would you have worn to the Klub tonight, if you had gone?”

“Is that why you wanted to go?” She smiles shaking her head, but not turning around. “Sy tried to start a pool that you would want to choose what I wore, but everyone said that was a given, so they started a pool on which outfit would be your favorite.”

He doesn’t answer, she turns to find him leaning back, relaxed at his seat, napkin next to his plate, eyes on her. “Do you have any questions, sweetheart?”

She leans back against the window and crosses her ankles, her body growing warm as his eyes trace up her form. “Do you wish to dress me, Ben?” 

He rises, crossing to her slowly but stops just shy of touching her, forcing her to look up into his face. “Nana’s doing a fantastic job, I might occasionally want you to wear something special for me. Would you?”

She places her left hand on his chest, over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her fingers. “I’d like that. I would also like you to teach me to dance. Nana has a fundraiser Friday evening and I am supposed to accompany her. Will you go with me?”

He pulls her into his arms. “Okay. What else?”

“Can I sleep with you? Will you hold me?” She whispers into his chest and his body tenses. “Is that too much?” She pushes back to look up into his face.

Ben shakes his head before leading her to his room, laughing at the changes. “Vanee has been busy.” There is an extra dresser along one wall and a dressing table near the window, with a jewelry case on top.

“Oh, that’s where that went. Nana said we should put it in the safe.” Rey opens the case to look at the selections Padme has included before sitting at the table to remove her jewelry, placing them in their compartments. “The necklace is in here too.”

“You should see the closet.” Ben is laughing behind her as she takes off her shoes.

“I don’t need to look until tomorrow, she does this a lot.” She comes to him, turning around to give him access to her zipper. “A little help please.” She can feel Ben’s hands shaking as they run up her arms to her shoulders then move to lower the zipper, slowly. “Do you want to see?”

He growls, but steps away, moving to the dressing table for the case. “I’m going to go put these in the safe.”

Rey enters the bathroom to find a basket and a couple boxes waiting for her. She empties the basket, opening the same brands of product she had opened this afternoon in another bathroom, putting everything in its place. She then drops the dress and washes her face, brushes her teeth and hair. Opening the boxes to find an ivory cami set and matching lace bathrobe. She removes her underwear to slip them on, the fabric soft against her skin. She takes her time, applying lotion to her legs and arms, then uses the bathroom. She’s washing her hands when Ben walks in wearing a pair of sleep pants and a faded concert tee. She leaves quickly so he can finish getting ready for bed, but makes a quick detour to the entryway for her briefcase, retrieving her phone and datapad then heads for bed. She lays her devices on the charging pad, noticing she has no messages as she removes her watch, laying it on the table. She sends a quick text to Sy telling her goodnight, and gets a snarky ‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do’ in return before laying her device back down. She removes her robe and climbs up into bed as Ben walks out of the bathroom with her clothes, placing them in the hamper, his jaw clenched.

“I’m sorry, I am a bit of a slob at times.”

He stops, then reaches back into the hamper, raising his hand to show her panties hanging off one finger. “You don’t wear panties to bed?”

“You don’t normally wear a shirt.”

He brings the lace to his face and inhales, then drops it back with the rest of the clothing. “Do you want me to take it off?” His eyes are hungry, daring her.

She nods, shyly. “Yes, please.”

“Good girl.” He pulls the shirt off, adding it to the hamper.

Her eyes go wide, cataloging every inch of exposed skin, brows furrowing at the circular scar on his right shoulder and she crawls to his side of the bed as he comes to stand beside it.

“Use your words, Cyar’ika.”

“Can I touch…” she bites her lip.

His thumb frees her lip gently. “You have permission to touch me wherever you want, Rey.” His breathing changes as she explores his chest with her small hands, leaning in to kiss the bullet wound.

“When were you shot?”

“It was when I was still in the military,” he whispers, not trusting his voice. He resists the impulse to pull her into him, his eyes tracing the line of her neck down to the soft curve of her breast.

“I covered my bullet wounds with a tattoo,” she whispers back, tracing the scar as he stills. She looks up into his face, smirking at the heat in his gaze. “Ben? What is it?” He breathes against her hands in an effort to remain in control. “Come on, use your words.”

His hands roam down her back, stopping just short of her ass. “Can I see?”

She lifts her lips to his and he moans as he returns her kiss. She smiles at him as she withdraws back to her side of the bed, pulling the covers down to slip her legs beneath the cool fabric, facing away from him to lay on her right side. She looks back over her shoulder as she pulls her shorts down exposing the lower part on her hip, then raises the top to just under her breasts, exposing a monochromatic phoenix in flight. He stretches out behind her, searching for the wounds he knows are there, there had been 3 bullets that pierced her tiny body. She reaches for his hand, placing his fingers on the ink.

Tracing the tattoo with his fingers, Ben finds the raised scars from Niima, the first at her hip, hidden by a swooping tail feather. The next is gripped in its claw along the soft flesh below her rib cage. The last had been a thru and thru, bullet grazed her ribs and skipped out the other side, both now hidden in the dark shadows under the fiery bird's wings. It’s bold and yet delicate, like her, his brave girl had reclaimed part of what had been stolen from her. In awe, he lowers his head and kisses each of them better. He stops abruptly, looking up to find a smug look in her face.

“Ben, you have my permission to show affection. I’m not ready for sex yet but I have enjoyed what you have done today; taking my hand, the kisses, the rubs.”

“May I kiss you good night?” Ben’s voice has dropped again and she shivers.

“Yes, you may kiss me good night when we go to bed.”

He turns her, drawing her fully into his arms as he lowers his face to hers, his lips hungry, his tongue reaching out to coax her lips open, then plundering as they give way. Her mind catalogs every sensation, her hands grasping at his body. _He is so big._ A whimper escaping her throat as he pulls away, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Good night, my Rey.”

She looks into his eyes, smiling. “My Ben.”

He reaches over to turn off the lights, returning to heat her back as he pulls her against him.

Eventually, their breathing slows as they relax into each other.

Rey’s mind slows as she thinks of his voice at dinner. He had covered the past fairly thoroughly, but only hinted at the future. “Ben?”

His arms flex, pulling her in tighter as he manages a hum of inquiry. _He did not sleep last night._

“What do you want our relationship to be?” She whispers, willing to wait for her answer if he’s too far into sleep.

She can feel him smile against her neck as he nuzzles closer. “I see us together, having each other’s back, neither of us alone or without an advocate. We will be surrounded by family and friends, forging a life of our choosing, not what circumstance or society dictates. I want to take care of you and for you to take care of me. Eventually, you will seduce me into your body and I will worship you for the rest of my life. I was serious earlier, if you want kids, we will find a way. I just want you.” His voice fades as her body goes limp in his arms. He breaths her in and allows himself to drift until he hears her voice, fading into sleep, murmur:

“my wounds

don't feel

like wounds

in your hands

they feel

like beginnings

like a chance

to make things

right again”

He smiles. “Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new story called Finding the Girl.
> 
> Someday, I’m going to learn how to put links in these comment boxes. Lol
> 
> I am on twitter @lady0fhaven


	9. The Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P- Ben, you can’t help how you feel.
> 
> V- He can control how he reacts.
> 
> K- Still trying to get me to learn from your mistakes, old man?
> 
> V- Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been on vacation, and I’m uploading this from my cellphone, so I apologize once again if the formatting is off. I’ll check when I get home on Thursday.  
> I’ll also check comments then as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for your messages. 
> 
> And a special thanks to my ReylOlds sisters.
> 
> My people 😊

The early morning light has been steadily changing outside the windows, but Ben can not look away from her face. _She’s really here._ She had turned towards him in the night, whimpering in her sleep, and clung to him. He’d held her, running his hands up and down her back and whispered, “You’re safe, Rey. I’ve got you. I’m not letting you go.” She had settled with a sigh, her face in his neck. He followed quickly, waking at his usual time, feeling rested for the first time in years. Normally, he’d be in the gym by now, but he doesn’t want her to wake alone the first morning she wakes in his bed. He really wants to earn the right to wake her, to watch her passion bloom over her skin but they are not there yet, she is not ready. Not yet.

Her breathing changes, a moan deep in her throat as she shifts against the sheets. _She’s so beautiful, awakening her is going to be exquisite._ He palms himself thru his pants as he watches her breathe. The rise and fall of her chest are hypnotic but the tightening of her nipples against the silky camisole has his eyes rising to find her watching him.

“You look hungry,” her voice sleep soft as she runs her fingers through his hair. “Were you watching me sleep?”

He leans down to nuzzle her face, offering her his mouth. Watching the way she eyes his lips has his dick pulsing in his pants but when her little tongue traces his lower lip he has to squeeze his head to keep from coming.

“You teasing me, little one?” His voice is rough, as he tries to regain control of his need. 

“I read that in a story once and wanted to try it.” Her fingers tracing up the bone of his cheek, then descends to his jaw, down his neck, and across his clavicle. “I’ve read a lot of things, but I waited.” Her eyes leave her fingers to look up into his face. “Ben, I waited for you. You said you looked at me and you knew. I feel it too, I am just nervous.”

He kisses her nose then nuzzles into her neck, cuddling her close. “If this was all we ever had…”

“Oh, I want a lot more than this, I want it all.” She cuts him off. “I do have toys, I know it can feel good.”

He puts his mouth right next to her ear, “I want to watch. I want to learn what you like, for us to discover each other, and to see you come completely undone.”

She kisses him hard, pushing him to his back, licking and nibbling at his lips until there is a knock on the door.

Ben chuckles at the disappointment on her face. “Yes, Vanee?”

“Your uncles will be up for breakfast in 25 minutes, Master Ben,” the butler's voice is muffled through the door.

“Thank you, Vanee,” Rey replies as she moves to the edge of the bed, looking down. “Your bed at Nana’s was high off the floor too.” She’s prevented from sliding to the floor by Ben’s arm around her waist, his mouth on her shoulder.

“My beds are customized to my height, so I can please you. When you are ready.” He lifts her, guiding her feet safely to the floor. “You are having lunch with Nana.”

Rey puts on her robe, tying the belt at the waist. “I am to wear the yellow diamonds, we are baiting Palpatine.” She sits at her dressing table, twisting her hair up out of the way to start with her moisturizer. “Ben, while I didn’t remember a lot before Niima, I do remember him. He always leaves me… unsettled.”

“Should I join you?”

She looks at him in the mirror and shakes her head, “You have to get the Ren prepared for the meeting this afternoon.”

He laughs, “There’s another rumor.” Dropping to his knee beside her to whisper in her neck. “Kira Ren.”

Rey jerks back, her finger on his lips with a shake of her head. “I wouldn’t bring that up today, one of them will check the logs and then there will really be hell to pay.”

Ben looks confused and she groans. “Vader is a secretive asshole sometimes. Ben, That has been my designation since I first set up Falcon. I told him I wanted to be with you. That’s when they told me about the promise and the reasons for it… but I needed some interaction with you so I...”

“Created Scavenger.” He thinks back to all the interactions he’d ever had with her as Scavenger, “You’ve made me better.”

“You’ve challenged me too. This is what I want Ben.” She leans into his neck, “We need a private conversation soon, Cyare.” Kissing him briefly, “You’ll need a shirt for breakfast. I scratched your chest somehow.”

“You were having a bad dream. I held you tight until you settled.” He gets a shirt out of his dresser and pulls it over his head.

“Did I say anything?”

Her voice is strange. He turns to find Rey on the floor, sucking in deep slow breaths as she fails to connect her thumbs to her fingertips. “VANEE!”

He sits on the floor, pulling her to straddle his lap, putting her head in his neck as he wraps his arms around her, trapping her hands against his chest. 

The door bursts open, Thexan and Arcann have their weapons out, clearing the room, Vanee follows behind. “I need a blanket, water, and chocolate. She's sinking fast.”

Thexan grabs a blanket throwing it around them both. “Trigger?”

“She had a nightmare last night, wanted to know if she said anything.”

His uncles look at each other, Thexan cursing under his breath. “She watched as her father was killed, Ben. Her conscious memory doesn’t want to remember, but it comes to her when she sleeps.”

“She dreams this every night and you didn’t warn me?”

Arcann shakes his head. “Not every night, but I am not surprised by the timing. She knows she will see him today.”

“Who?”

“Palpatine,” Rey whimpers, clinging to his shirt.

“Touch,” Arcann barks. “How is touch?”

“Ben is touching me.” She grinds her hips against him, inhaling against his neck, her teeth raking his skin. “He’s going to be mine soon,” Her voice drifts off dreamily as her breathing slows.

“Hell, mom was right.” Thexan shakes his head, looking at Ben. “She said intimacy with you would help her anxiety, not add to it, said a woman likes to belong.”

Ben holds her close, letting her take what she needs from him, groaning into her ear. “That’s right. I’m yours now, my love.”

Vanee enters with a breakfast tray with water, tea, fruit, croissants, and the requested chocolate, pouring her a cup of tea and handing it to Ben, who urges her to sip. He feeds her with his fingers, rocking her gently and kissing her forehead between bites.

Suddenly, she pushes back, mortified. “Ben, I am so sorry.”

He grabs both sides of her face and presses his lips to hers, quietly demanding that she kiss him. The moment her lips move, he plunders her mouth pulling her body tight to his chest. Her eyes fly open to his fierce gaze when he gently bites her lower lip, holding it firm. Once he has her attention, he kisses it better. “You don’t ever apologize for that. We will work together to find ways to alleviate your panic attacks, even if it means I sit in Amilyn Holdo’s office.” The disturbed look on his face makes her laugh, and she kisses him briefly then unsuccessfully tries to rise. Ben lifts her to the seat of her dressing table, handing up her tray so she can finish eating.

“Finish your breakfast, if you need help, just call me,” Ben encourages. Thexan brings her phone and datapad, then pours her more tea, before they all give her privacy, leaving the door ajar. 

Vanee pours the coffee as they sit to eat at the table. “I have talked to Mistress Padme this morning, I am to take the black Burberry into your Skywalker Corp Office so you can change before the meeting. Is there anything else you need?”

“Pull the yellow diamonds out of the safe and take them to the office.” They eat in silence, each considering their part of what is to take place.

“What did he say to you? After Mom dropped off the call?”

Ben shakes his head, “I need both of you to leave my knights to me.”

They share a look, communicating without words, the Arcann shrugs, and Thexan smirks. “Ben, we love our sister, but she’s a little obsessive in her… vengeance. Dameron…”

“You will leave Poe to us,” he impatiently rises, laying his napkin aside.

“Ben.”

Ben lays his hand on Thexan’s shoulder and squeezes. “Uncle, neither of them are aware that it was Vader that sent me into the Empire in the first place. The entire event was planned, and staged and executed… they think I fell. They need to continue to think me vulnerable so that Palpatine will. We can not tell them now. Later, perhaps.” He heads to his office, “Now if you will excuse me, I have to go sell out my future wife.”

He enters his office, immediately placing his right palm on the reader just inside the door. 

_Good morning, Kylo._

“Good morning, Falcon. Secure the room.” 

The back of his mind absently tracks the security protocol engaging, his eyes fixed on the black box on his desk. He places his palm over it, taking a deep breath, “Is anyone else logged in?”

_Negative._

He opens the box, the diamond necklace glittering even in the low light, but it is the canary diamond that dangles from the middle that will secure them their prize. It will look beautiful on her neck, and it will ultimately protect her, but first, it has to make her vulnerable. Prey is always more tempting to hunters when there is a weakness exposed. He scans the necklace, detecting the faint signal, then resets the RFID with a complex rotating algorithm, ensuring the range limits.

“Falcon, test scan please.” 

_Keycode verified, range 6 feet._

He replaces the necklace back into its box. “Open VPN to Exegol.”

A panel lifts behind him, stream to the dark web on the screens as he waits in the private chat room. It could take an hour or…

_EMPEROR >> at last _

Kylo>> I have her

_EMPEROR >> and the necklace? _

Kylo>> Will be around her neck as soon as you release me to do so

_EMPEROR >> and the meeting at SkyCorp today? _

Kylo>> the senator sides with me against my mother, should buy us enough time

_EMPEROR >> Good. Send me the codes. _

Ben transfers the algothrym keycode, then waits for verification.

_EMPEROR >> and the range? _

Kylo>> 6 feet maximum. She’s having lunch at 11, Daedalus Rooftop Grill.

_EMPEROR >> Excellent. Time for my girl to come home. Proceed. _

The room collapses when the emperor leaves, and he withdraws from the VPN, closing the connection entirely. _No going back now._

Collecting the jewelry, he heads back to the bedroom to find Rey putting the finishing touches on her hair. She stills when he sets the case in front of her, opening the lid to reveal the necklace. It’s Tiffanys and the drop canary diamond is the rarest in the world. “It belongs in a museum,” Rey smirks at him as he pulls the tray from the case, revealing the other pieces. He’s silent as he gently wraps first her ankle, then her wrist in the matching pieces, pausing to kiss the ring on her finger. He leans close to her neck as he attaches the drop earrings, exhaling her name in reverence.

“What do you think you are doing?” She balks when he tries to wrap the necklace around her neck and he drops to his knees beside her, eyes tortured.

“Rey…” Her fingers land on his lips, halting his explanation.

“You said… you placed the ring on my left hand, you said it belonged there, you said we could have a family, by surrogacy or adoption. Did you lie?”

“I have never lied to you.”

She leans forward to gently brush her lips to his. “Then do it properly.”

His breath catches in his throat. “My love, are you sure?” At her nod, he rises while activating the security protocols from his phone, the windows turn opaque, the locks all click, and then the hum of the audio dampeners. He sits in the chair by the window, legs spread wide as his gaze roams over her, hungry. Finally, he lifts two fingers, motioning her to him then points to the floor between his feet. He can hardly breathe, watching her move to him, calm and sure, sliding gracefully to her knees before him. 

She lays her right cheek against his thigh, looking up at him. “Your mother is going to want a wedding.”

“If she behaves we will give her one, otherwise Vegas sounds nice to me.”

“You just don’t want to share.”

He lifts the necklace, the drop jewel glittering. “This means I’ll never have to, are you sure, Rey?” He knows she can hear the longing in his voice, ten years has been so long.

Her eyes leave the necklace, searching his face, “There is a poem I read once on Twitter, that reminded me of you.” She closes her eyes, then recites:

_“and then one day,_

_there you were,_

_shining brightly._

_showing me that i_

_wasn’t meant to_

_stay in the dark.”_

“It’s by JmStorm,” he replies gently. “There are several of his poems that I…” He grabs both sides of her face, “I love you. Please, let me love you.” He knows that he’s totally exposed, vulnerable under her gaze. Is it his imagination, or is that hope he sees in her eyes?

“Ben, there is so much you do not know, we’ve not had time to talk, but you have to know this, please, it has always been you. I have always loved you. Luke accused his parents of grooming me for you… but that’s not what this is… I had already picked you, from before… before I even met them. If there’s anyone creepy in this relationship it’s me, I’m a total stalker.” She laughs.

“You can stalk me anytime.“ He kisses her forehead with a grin. “Are you ready?” At her nod, he takes the large yellow diamond and places in the hollow of her throat, looping the strands over her shoulders. He places his right palm over the diamond, his left at the back of her head tilting her up to his eyes.

“ _Whether by Light of day or Dark of night_

_I will do what I must to protect you._

_I will be the Priest of your passion_

_With my body, I will worship at your alter.”_

He pushes the chair back violently, landing on his knees before her, effectively surrounding her with his body.

_“I will be your Knight, the champion of your mind_

_Your cause is mine Rey, command me.”_

His tone has turned pleading, and she wonders who is really in charge here, he seems to be laying everything at her feet, would he really take up her cause?

_“I will be the Guardian of your heart_

_For you have guarded mine so well._

_Apart we have gone as far as we can_

_Together, we will save what we love.”_

Rey stares up at him in wonder and… hope, raising her hands to touch him. Her one concern had always been whether or not he would let her finish what she needed to do. She had her own promises to keep, things she had not even shared with Aniken. She had only ever told Padmé, finding a sounding board and a schemer to aid her in her quest for the others. _‘There are certain things that women need to do for themselves,_ ‘ Nana had told her. They had only included one other in the planning, but Rey cannot think of her right now. Ben was waiting on her response, not that she can keep the emotion from her voice:

_“Through passion, we will gain serenity_

_Through victory, we will gain harmony_

_Through knowledge, we will gain strength.”_

They both blink as they feel the vibrations in their knight rings, his on the right side of her face, and hers grasping his arm. The strands of the necklace connect behind her neck as if magnetized. He lowers his head to hers, his eyes closed, breathing deeply.

“Ben, you have permission to kiss me on the mouth anytime you make me a promise you intend to keep.” He opens his eyes to see a smirk on her face.

“Let me guess, Nana told you to keep your permissions specific?” He chuckles at her nod then turns serious, “What if I need to say something I don’t mean? How do I tell you that we’re not safe in our surroundings?” 

He puts a finger to her lips when she starts to respond audibly, exaggerates looking around the room before returning to her face. Her eyes widened and then she nods, bringing her finger to his lips and then placing it on her nose with a roll of her eyes. She was right, that would look affectively condescending for their audience. _My girl is so intelligent._ He reclaims his seat in the chair, pulling her into his lap, giving her access to watch as he accesses her jewelry on his phone. She watches in silence as he transfers the link in her belly ring to the necklace instead of the one below. Then, he opens a schematic, drawing her attention to the range of 90 feet. She furrows her brow at him in question, and he exits the schematics to the control panel pressing the activate sequence.

He holds her close, her body clenching at the constant vibration coming from his ring on her clit, whispering into her ear. “So you will know that you are not alone, I’m close.”

He changes the settings to a slow pulsing, “I can see you, but I can’t expose myself yet.”

Next, the vibrations do five quick spurts and then two long ones, “get down, this is going to be loud.”

“If you feel this, you have to attack me the moment you see me.” The strong even pulses have her painting and she whimpers in his arms, so close to orgasm.

“Here’s my promise Rey, I will come for you.” His mouth lands on hers hard, his tongue pushing in, taking ownership of what is already his as her climax rolls through her… the vibrations gently letting her down until they stop. His face looks totally besotted, and she wonders how they’re ever going to fool anyone. She leans up to kiss him briefly then slides out of his lap, falling to her knees when her legs will not hold her. 

“Are you okay?”

She laughs, nodding her head looking up joyfully into his face. “You’ve made a bit of a mess,” totally failing to keep her voice stern.

He shakes his head, scooping her up into his arms to carry her to the bed before sitting her down gently. “Well, we can’t have that.“

Her eyes watch as he heads to the bathroom, she hears the water running and he returns quickly with a warm washcloth his eyebrows raised in question. She lifts her hips in an invitation, and he quickly pulls the shorts off her body completely, spreading her thighs with the cloth-covered hand, wiping the moisture up gently. Like in everything else, he takes his time, examining her with a serious look on his face. Her breath catches when he bends down to kiss her inner thigh, his tongue tracing the 5 identical lines cut into her skin. He looks up at her, questions in his eyes.

She deflects. “On Wednesday evenings, I have dinner with Rose and Hux, will you be joining me?”

“I wouldn’t be leaving you alone now if it wasn’t for the need to get my knights under control for this afternoon. Do you have any idea what Nana wants at this meeting?”

“Ben, with the exception of Hennix and Poe, your knights are yours and will follow your lead. They are loyal to you. Can you please have Mitaka bring Sy?”

He raises an eyebrow at the inquiry but nods in acceptance of her request. He drops the washcloth and her pajama bottoms in the laundry basket on the way to the closet to get their clothes for the day, Bringing out both hangers that Vanee had set aside behind the door. He returns to find her at her dresser pulling on a sheer matching set of underwear in the exact color of her skin. “Nana likes to torture me,” he moans, handing her a dress in emerald green. 

“Nana loves us both. Ben, I really don’t know what I would’ve done without her.” She watches as he lays out his suit on the bed, shrugging off his T-shirt and sleep pants to start with a button-up white shirt. She likes that they’re not self-conscious with each other, and she looks over his body with a possessive form of glee until she notices the bulge in his briefs. “Ben, do I need to help with that?”

He pauses, his fingers dropping from his buttons. “Would you like to?”

She cannot tear her eyes away from him, the shadow that lies across his hips. She licks her lips, barely hearing the moan that burst out of his mouth. 

“Rey,” he growls.

“I don’t know what to do,“ she admits. “Will you show me?”

He throws his shirt on the bed, pulling the dress out of her hands and lays it gently next to his suit, pulling her by the wrist into the bathroom and closes the door. He stops in front of the bathtub, motioning for her to sit as he chooses a playlist from the stereo on the counter, music flooding the room. She’s still staring at his crotch when he turns, her eyes going wide as he drops his briefs to the floor. He stands there still, allowing her to look, her eyes showing her curiosity, excitement, and finally, concern. Her smile is bright when he wraps his hand around and pumps his dick, coming closer so she can touch if she wishes. She opens her thighs immediately, wrapping her ankles around the back of his calves to draw him closer, tilting her head to watch his opposing hand as it reaches under to grasp his balls. She runs two fingers down his forearm, tracing around to the inside of his wrist dipping into the palm of his hand, her nails gently grazing them and he shudders.

She looks up into his face, alarmed. He pushes her hand up into him, grasping himself firmly and pulling them down slightly, her eyes flicker to the fluid leaking from his tip. She raises her other hand, tapping the fluid with one finger, pulling away watching the fluid’s thread break when she pulls back too far. She tests the viscosity between her finger and thumb, then plops both in her mouth, humming with delight at the taste. 

Ben grasps her hand away from her mouth, pulling it to his shaft, wrapping it in his as he grips them both with long rough strokes. “You are going to be the death of me,” he growls. He loves the feel of her hands on him, her nails are questing over his balls finding the sensitive areas, changing pressure occasionally… collecting data. He gasps as her grip tightens around his cock and he increases the speed. “Where would you like me to cum?”

Her brow furrows, eyes not leaving their combined hands as they travel along with his cock.

“I can go into the bathtub, Rey…”

Her hand leaves his balls, reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, pushing it off her shoulder away from her chest. “Right here,” she pats her sternum then bats his hand away to reclaim her grasp, rolling him in her fingers. 

He’s painting her chest before her grip firms, a growl explodes from his chest at the contrast against her skin. His breathing labored as he holds himself still, letting her learn of him, his hand falling away as she gently milks him. 

“Ben, can I?” She can’t look away from the slit at the top of his head, oozing with every stroke.

“I belong to you.” His fingers under her chin raising her eyes to him, “Yours.”

Her eyes drop back to the cock softening in her hand, “Mine.” 

It’s not that she engulfs the entire head in her soft mouth that has him gripping the wall, it’s how her tongue glides along the slit before she gently sucks, her lips sliding off with a smack. Licking her lips, she looks down at her chest, claiming one long trail with her finger then sticks it into her mouth with a moan. 

Ben drops to his knees in front of her, his fingers are larger and can clean her more efficiently… Yeah, that’s why he’s feeding her. 

His fingers are still in her mouth when the music stops, Vanee’s voice announcing that the car would arrive in 15 minutes. “Thank you, Vanee,” he mumbles as the music returns.

She smiles at him and he leans in to offer a kiss. She tilts her head, “I taste like you.”

He shakes his head, “It’s us, are you not going to kiss me after I’ve gone down on you?”

Her eyes go wide, “You’d want to put your mouth there? My girlfriends say guys only do that as a last resort.”

“They shouldn’t confuse boys with men. Real men worship at the altar of their woman.” His hands roam her back possessively, pulling her up with him. He sits her on the counter, grabbing another cloth to wet, then gently wash her.

“You have time to shower.”

She shudders, “I’ll shower at the office after lunch. I’ll need to get the feel of his eyes off of me. Nana is bringing a different dress for me to wear at the meeting.” She runs her arms up his chest, pulling him down for a quick kiss, then jumps down, grabbing his wrist. “Let’s get you dressed.”

He ducks into the closet to grab his shoes and belt as she pulls clean boxers and socks out of his drawers. They meet at the bed, four hands definitely faster at dressing him. Then as he’s affixing his cuff links, watch, and jacket, Rey puts her bra back on and slips into her dress, looking at herself in the large mirror leaning against the wall in a gilded frame. She needs to fix her hair and put on her makeup, but the effect of the green dress framing the Skywalker jewels are stunning. 

Ben comes to stand behind her, one hand flat on her abdomen, the other at her neck. She looks up into his eyes in the mirror, relaxing completely into his embrace, “Yours.”

His fingertips dig into her flesh slightly, his voice lowers into a deep growl, “Mine.”

He kisses the top of her head, his hand leaving her neck to travel down her arm, fingers entwine and he pulls her towards the door, shaking his head when the ring on her right hand deactivates the security measures as she grasps the knob.

“I didn’t even notice you did that on Monday.”

She laughs lightly, “You were too busy looking at my ass.”

The twins rise as they walk in, in deference to Rey, their eyes locked on the jewel around her neck. Thexan holds out his hand to her, “We need to test it.”

She looks up at Ben, waiting… he raises her left hand to his lips, kissing the knuckle above her engagement ring, then nods, letting her go.

She crosses the room, but when Thexan reaches to grasp her, she slams her hand down on his wrist, twists, putting pressure on his elbow, effectively bending the large man down across the back of the sofa face first.

“What the hell?”

“I need to remind you Skywalker men that I am not without resource, are you three going to be stupid this afternoon?” She releases him and steps back, hands raised.

Arcann looks at Ben, “Did she manhandle you in there?”

“I don’t have to manhandle Ben,” she replies before he can even open his mouth. “I only have to withhold consent.”

Thexan shakes his head, “Brat.” He chuckles, whirling his finger for her to turn… he lifts his ringed hand to the clasp and tugs, but it holds tight. Arcann joins him, adding his to the attempt, smiling when the necklace stays firmly in place. They both exhale in relief… then hug her between them. “Welcome to the family, Rey.”

She laughs, standing on tiptoe to kiss both of their cheeks. “You’ll both stay with him this morning?”

Ben’s phone buzzes, announcing the car’s arrival. “Perhaps Arcann should stay with you.”

“I have Nana’s security team today, and I believe Aniken assigned some troopers.” She hugs him close, “I should be in your office at Skywalker Corp by 12:30.”

He kisses her forehead and heads for the elevator, turning when she calls his name.

“Ben. Poe has to help Corellia, it’s important.” She blows him a kiss as the doors close.

“So,” Arcann asks softly, in awe, “how does it feel to be owned so completely?”

Ben closes his eyes, remembering her sweet face as she climaxed in his arms.

“Bliss, it’s complete bliss.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still on twitter @ladyofhaven


	10. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V- You don’t have to like each other, just have a common purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience, I am home from vacation now.
> 
> Someone asked about the Chapter summaries, they will all be used in an upcoming chapter, just not yet, what you are seeing is parts of the written transcript of the phone call Ben received from his grandparents at the end of Chapter 4.
> 
> I am so excited for the next couple chapters, getting all of our character into one room is going to be fun.

“Showtime.”

Ben looks up from the brief he’s reading, rolling his eyes when he sees the press. The car slows to stop, the driver exits to pull open the door behind him and Thexan exits, closing the door quickly behind him. They both circle the car, Thexan pushing the crowd back as Arcann exits the open door first, his body pushing the yelling reporters back even further. The cameras start flashing as Ben stands, heading to the front doors of his building.

_Mr. Solo, is it true that SI is under investigation from the Feds?_

_Your stock has dropped 8% in the last hour_

_Rumor from your mother's office says the family diamonds are missing from the vault, did you take them?_

_Source inside SI says you were sabotaged_

_Is there a backdoor into your systems?_

_Will SI lose its Federal contracts?_

_Will there be layoffs of your employees?_

Tai and Voe meet them at the inner courtyard entrance and Ben is once again thankful for the design of the complex and the ability to extend a perimeter when needed. The guards and keycode access required for all the gates that are now closed, barring the press from entry without an appointment.

“Anonymous tip dropped around 7am this morning indicating that SI’s second quarter reports were falsified and that we have had a security breach… that all of our systems have a back door and several of our clients have been blackmailed and had proprietary data stolen.”

“Roundtable at 10, until then I want everyone on the phones calling clients, tell them we are being targeted with a misinformation campaign. I’m available for anyone who wants to talk, tell them I can only spare 5 minutes though.”

When Ben gets to the lobby, Mitaka and Hux are waiting for him. “I need him downstairs first,” Mitaka states sheepishly, pushing the down button on the elevator.

Arcann pushes the button to go up, “We will help with the calls. Don’t leave the building without us.” 

“Who is going to talk first?” Ben looks between the two men as the elevator descends. “Mitaka looks like he swallowed a bug and you look like you’re ready to explode.” 

Hux huffs, arms across his chest. “There are some things you have to see to believe, but I think I’ll start with something we should have noticed a long time ago.” He hands Ben a data pad, the Niima pictures in a strip on the bottom. The enlarged one, a picture of the very familiar crate, the one he still has nightmares about. He looks it over, every detail imprinted on his brain, looking for something new but he doesn’t see it.

“Rose saw it immediately, I feel like an idiot.” Hux points to the top edge of the crate, a shipping number on the box 47LAX3671-14.

“We followed that up 10 years ago, 3671 was a shipping container that was going to be loaded out of Los Angeles, we surmised that 47 was the destination.” He had followed that lead himself, they had found the container, but it had been empty.

“Rose's first question was number 14 out of how many?”

Ben freezes, his mind shifting through data, interactions from the past 10 years. Piecing together pieces that had not fit the big picture before… _my poor sweet girl, carrying this alone… no, Nana has to be helping her._

They make it through the security at the obelisk, traveling down the spiral staircase in the dark. _What the hell…_

Sy sits at Falcons mainframe, her fingers flying over the keys, defending against an attack on its firewall. Unlike her normal brute force style, her coding is fluid, patient, reeling in the attacker like a fish on the hook. “Got him!” She pushes a few more buttons shoving a worm into the attacking system, laughing as she watches his code crumble before her… “Bow before me and despair!”

She turns triumphant, eyes bulging when she sees Ben. “Uhm... Hi, boss.”

Ben runs his hand down his face, “Angel, I presume?”

The little imp beams at him, “Yes, and to answer a question you don’t know to ask, I’m number 7 of the 15.”

Mitaka freezes, “You were at Niima?”

Sy shrugs, “They shipped the rest of us out the week before you guys got there.”

Ben sits down, resting his head on the back of the chair, his eyes closed. He sifts through his memory of the mission. They had been looking for a control hub, a black hat hacking group had been infiltrating the government's data systems. Vader had thought it was tied to the Empire, but their government contacts were refusing to acknowledge it, saying the evidence was too thin… but then they had caught a break. Kress had come to them with the hub’s location. _Wait._ “What number is Kress?”

Sy looks at him, her head tilting to the side. “15, but Rey doesn’t know that.”

Mitaka pulls her into his lap, “How is that possible?”

“They were never at Niima together, either he was there managing the rest of us and she was on mission or he was on mission and she was with us. He left on a mission three weeks before you arrived and never came back. When he was discovered missing, they started shipping us out, leaving Rey behind to complete the job.”

“Mission.” Hux spits incredulously, “She was 14! How long had she been there?”

“Well, I was there for five years and she was there long before I was.” 

“Her parents died when she was six,” Mitaka murmurs. “Did they have her the whole time?” His phone vibrates and he grimaces when he checks the message. “Ben, Alexander Petrov is in your office.”

“Corellia, Poe… why can’t you just fix the damn problem.”

“It would be better if that waited until tomorrow morning,” Sy smirks. “Alexi doesn’t actually want it finalized today.”

Mitaka pushes back to look at her, “You know Alexi Petrov?”

She nods shyly, “By the way, this is the only secure room you can completely speak freely in… and just so you realize what this actually is…” She turns to look Ben straight in the eye, “Alexi is number 8.”

___________

Alexander Petrov stands looking out the opaque window at the press below. _We’re so close._ He can feel the glares of the Skywalker twins at his back, and while at 6’ he wasn’t as big as they were, he could be down right mean when he needed to be, even without the gun they had confiscated at security. He has several errands to run this morning before his lunch appointment, he definitely doesn’t want to miss that show. _Benjamin Solo._ He knows him from the local social scene, but they’d only been in business for the last 2 years. _He’s a good man,_ he reminds himself… _I hope._

“Alexander, I am pleased you stopped by… this misinformation campaign is cringe worthy.” Ben offers his hand, his handshake is firm and he doesn’t break eye contact. _Good._

“I am not here about the press reports, Benjamin.”

Ben offers him a seat, then sits across from him. “Mr. Dameron will be personally addressing your incident tomorrow morning…”

“Good, good… but that’s not why I am here.” Alexi looks across the room at the twins, “If we may speak privately?”

Thexan shakes his head, “Your association with the Empire is well known, not a chance.”

Ben stands, looking his uncle in the eye, “So is mine, if you’ll excuse us? Mitaka will sit in.”

A girl pushes a cart with a coffee service into the room as they leave. “Are you hiring children now, Solo,” Alexi scoffs with a chuckle. He watches, amused as she pours cream into the bottom of a cup, sprinkles in a half teaspoon, the pours, lifting the pot to increase the fall of the dark liquid. Exactly like he prepares his coffee... He stands. _It can’t be._

She lifts her face to him and smiles. “It has been a long time.”

He opens his arms and she runs into them, familiar. “Why are you dressed like that?”

They both laugh. “Managing the expectations of others is fun.”

Alexi shakes his head, looking up into the eyes of a man he doesn’t know. He looks unassuming too, but Alexi feels his neck tighten. _Threat?_ The man drops his eyes to Angel and they soften slightly. _Ahhh_

Alexi releases her, accepts the coffee and sips, “You are a man of surprises today, Benjamin. What I want to verify is the necklace rumor… is it in play?”

Ben accepts his own cup. “It is.” 

Alexi waits for the other man to add to the conversation, but Ben just keeps studying him, questions in his eyes instead of answers. “How close is that viper going to have to get?” He sees movement from the other man, but keeps his eyes on Ben. “Might interest you to know that I have a reservation myself this afternoon for lunch at the grill.”

Ben blinks, then smiles. “6 feet.”

“Excellent.” He rises to leave. “Thank you for your time, I will see you this afternoon at SkyCorp.”

“Excuse me?” _There… he’s definitely a Skywalker._

“I am on the board at Khrysalis, I was told to be there at 1, but I’ll be surprised if we start before 2.”

Angel giggles, nodding her head in agreement. “It has been five and a half years…”

Ben spits his coffee out, just in time for Voe to see as she walks in the door with Tai. “Woah, Ben… you can’t breathe and swallow at the same time.” She stops in her tracks, staring at Alexi. Her mouth drops, lower lip trembling as tears flood her eyes.

“Voe?” Tai puts his arm around her, pulling her close, muttering to himself, “It has been a very emotional first trimester.”

Voe leans into her husband, whispering in his ear and patting his chest. “Alexander Petrov, this is my husband Tai.”

Alexi shakes the offered hand gratefully. “If I may,” he asks, motioning to Voe.

“Of course,” Tai takes a step away with a smile.

Alexi wraps Voe in a gentle hug, looking down when she lifts her head. “Congratulations. This is good… so good. Hope and a future… that’s what we said we wanted.” Alexi wipes her tears then nods at Angel. “Does that one have you completely fooled?”

Voe furrows her brow, looking at the small intern. “She follows Scavenger around like a little sister… she…” Her eyes widening as it all clicks. “Oh my god, I’m going to spank your ass!”

“That’s my job,” Mitaka says from behind him. “Don’t worry, I have a list.”

Angel giggles, rolling her eyes, then grabs Voe’s arm, pulling her out of the room. “We’ll be back later.”

Alexi shakes his head, “Those girls together are trouble of the best kind. I’ll see you all this afternoon.” He reaches to shake Ben’s hand, holding it firm. “I’ll keep an eye on her at the restaurant, you focus here. I’ll text you if something happens, after I’ve helped secure them of course.”

___________

Ben watches as the Russian leaves, Mitaka escorting him to the elevator, then turns to Tai, “You didn’t tell us? Congrats my friend.” 

Tai hugs the closest man he has to a brother. “Voe is nervous about the first trimester, some of the drugs They gave her when she was younger makes this a risky pregnancy. She is trying to manage her expectations.”

Ben motions him to sit, “Did she tell you about Niima?”

“She didn’t know it was Niima, but yes, she told me about her past before we got married. She figured the rest out after Hennix showed the pictures on Monday. She had read the report, but Hennix withheld the photos from her, which means he knew.”

“Vader. It all comes back to… I might just punch him in the face.” Ben wants a drink and crosses the room, but finds his decanter still empty. “Mitaka!”

“No,” says the man leaning against the doorway. “Meeting is in 15 and just to give you a heads up, the twins want you in a vest when we transfer to headquarters.”

Ben shakes his head. “A sniper would go for the head. Grab your datapad, you’re sitting in this meeting and bring Sy with you.” He walks towards the conference room before either man can object. 

The twins have already set up the room, a black portfolio at each seat, names embossed on the front. He walks around the table, shifting the names in front of the seats he wants, placing his own at the seat to his left. Satisfied, he goes to the window. From this vantage point, he can see the rooftop grill in the distance to his right. Straight ahead, 4 blocks away, there is a clear line of sight to the roof of SkyCorp. His mind wanders over random images of his Rey from the past several months, smiling. He catches his smile in the reflection of the glass and laughs, he’s already liking who he is with her… not because he puts on a face to please her, but because she accepts him for who he is… and how wonderous is that.

He watches the window as the reflected Knights file in, find their seats and start reading. Mitaka enters, portfolio under his arm and walks straight to his seat, shifting Ben’s back to his seat. The twins enter, sitting at the bottom of the table in silence. Voe enters last, Sy with her, hesitating at the door.

“Right here, little one.” Mitaka brings a chair from the wall to sit between himself and Ben. She keeps her head down, crossing the room and sits without comment. 

The tension in the room is palpable, the normal banter absent as everyone reads. Hux is the first to close his portfolio, he catches Ben’s eyes in the window then looks at the twins. When he looks back, he raises his eyebrow in question. Ben shakes his head in the negative. _They have to stay._

Ben gives them 15 minutes to finish scanning the briefs then moves to stand at the head of the table, pushing his chair out of the way, and locking down the room.

“I’d like to share something personal before we begin, I proposed to Rey this morning and she accepted, she’s going to be my wife.” He looks directly at Poe, “I will be telling my mother this afternoon. She better not hear about it from anyone here.”

Arcann shakes his head, “You don’t have that long, she’s having lunch with Mom in public and she’s wearing the necklace. Leia will see the news before the meeting.”

Ben drops his head, “Fuck.”

He pulls out his phone, pushing his mothers picture and places it to his ear, totally unsurprised when it goes immediately to voicemail. He presses 1 to bypass the message.

“Hello, mother, this is Ben. I apologize for the inconvenience of the reporters, I just wanted you to know the rumors are true. Nana pulled the jewelry out of the vault at my request. Rey has accepted my proposal. I’ll formally introduce you at the meeting this afternoon.” He hangs up and the room erupts in laughter. Hux has his head in hand, while Mitaka shakes his head with a smirk… the rest of them… _hysterical._

He waits.

And waits, shaking his head.

When the mirth drops to a barable level, he continues, “Nana probably already has the wedding planned. Yes, you are all invited.” 

He looks at Hennix, “Where’s Dexter?”

“Sitting in the lobby coordinating with the troopers, waiting for your ladies to come down. Your grandmother made it to the penthouse half an hour ago. They’re going shopping for a gown for Friday’s charity event, then to lunch. They’ll meet us at SkyCorp around 12:30.”

He looks to Voe, “Rey tells me we are having dinner at Hux’s tonight. I want all our homes’ security levels raised to orange. Pull backup from SkyCorp, Arcann is availabile to assist.” 

Phasma leans forward, “Not to interrupt the flow, but we need to talk about the press outside. That tipster screwed us.”

Ben shrugs, “It’s cover for the moment, Finalizer has been activated. Everyone is pulled off their projects, use the alleged news as an excuse if you need to, I’m available to any clients that need handholding. The only exception is Poe, who will be at Corellia at 9am tomorrow, Alexander Petrov just left my office, I’ve told him to expect you.” He waits for Poe’s nod of acceptance before he continues. “Poe, I need something else from you… loyalty.”

Poe takes a deep breath, exhaling through pursed lips. “I don’t think questioning potential threats are being disloyal Ben.” _He sounds exhausted._

“When I tell you she’s not a threat, I expect you to believe me.” Ben places his hands on the table leaning his weight forward, “She’s lived under this threat for the majority of her life, does that threat effect us? Yes… but it’s just another reason we are accelerating Finalizer.”

“You still contend that Empire was responsible for Niima?” Tai flips through his reports, “Homeland still thinks the evidence is thin.”

“The Empire has their own people in Homeland, we know this…”

Thexan interrupts, “We still don’t know who.”

“Sure we do,” Sy speaks up. “Falcon has been tracking the money.”

“You have access to Falcon?” Poe stands, eyes wide. “Ben, what is going on?”

“Vader gave me a task and I did what I was told.” Sy’s face and voice are calm, but her knee is bouncing under the table like the energizer bunny until Mitaka reaches his hand to grab hers, his eyes flicking up to Ben.

“Poe, we are not going to talk specific assignments of Finalizer at this meeting. The twins will be handling that on an individual basis after we are done here.”

Ben sits, running his hand over his face. “This afternoon, Nana is going to set the ground rules for us using Skywalker assets as we push forward. We are going to have total autonomy.”

The knights shift in their seats, some uncomfortable, others excited.

“Do we have a goal completion date,” Phasma asks.

Ben looks at the other end of the table, the knights following his gaze.

“Christmas.” Thexan’s face shows nothing, looking back at Ben, while Arcann keeps watch on Poe.

Hux leans forward, “What’s our working definition of autonomy?”

Thexan chuckles, “You want it, you get it. Ben gets final say over information flow.”

“Does that include the two of you?” Poe asks quickly, eyes narrowed.

Ben has to give the guy credit, Poe doesn’t flinch under the stare of both Skywalkers, then they turn those stares to Ben. “Yes.”

“Any office worldwide?” Poe is like a dog on a hunt.

Arcann exhales, looking at Thexan. “Yes.”

Phasma whistles, tone dropping low. “We’ll need access to the jets.”

They wait in silence, staring at the twins. Ben is fighting to keep the smile off his face, his friends are ready to storm the entire planet, but then, the Empire has messed with each of them at one time or another… common purpose, indeed.

At Thexan’s nod, Ben continues, “Returning to this afternoon’s meeting, Khrysalis is another of Vader’s silent endeavors, they will also be in attendance. We will treat them with respect.”

“They will also have autonomy of the Skywalker assets,” Arcann adds quietly.

“What do we know about them,” Tai asks.

Hennix answers, “They’re are fairly small company, 5 members of the executive board will be in attendance.”

“We all have to show up and they only have to bring 5,” Poe smirks, shaking his head.

“Well, 5 are confirmed dead and at least 3 are missing… so take what you get.” Sy shifts closer to Mitaka, her hands squeezing his in a death grip.

“You are part of Khrysalis?”

“I thought she was an intern.”

Mitaka pulls her hand to his lips, “She’s also an intern, for now.”

“Wait, what do you mean by missing?” Poe’s eyes are narrowing. 

“The internal issues of Khrysalis are theirs to deal with, we are sharing assets for a common purpose. The destruction of the Empire.” Ben steps in before Sy can respond. “My mother, uncle and the rest of the Skywalker Industries board will be there as well. We will NOT be interacting with them at all.”

“Even them,” Phasma points to the twins.

“No, they’ll be focusing on their older brother.” Ben shakes his head in sympathy. “There will be family drama. There will be no comments, jokes, snide remarks, rolling eyes… I need you all to…”

“Be knights,” Hux lays out the expectation. 

Thexan stands, “My mother has gone shopping for you all, when you return to your offices, you’ll find…”

“We can dress ourselves, we are adults,” Phasma huffs.

Ben chuckles, “You can blame my mother. The last time Nana saw her, she accused us of being a bunch of nouveau chic wild children. Nana even purchased new suits for Thexan and Arcann for today. My suit is waiting in my office at SkyCorp. She’s giving us unfettered access to everything, we will wear what she’s sent, you can burn it after if you hate it.”

“You’ll want to eat early, be dressed and we will leave from shipping/receiving at 12:15,” Mitaka states the schedule for everyone. “Tai, you are responsible for transportation. Ben, your next appointment is ready.”

“Everyone plan to meet at 12:10,” Ben disengages the lock on the door as the knights gather their things. “I need a moment with Poe please.”

They all file out, several stopping to place a hand on Poe’s shoulder… Hennix glances back at Ben as he closes the door behind him.

Ben looks down the table at one of his oldest friends. Their mothers had been close, throwing them together despite the 3 year age difference. He motions Poe up to Hux’s chair, waiting until Poe sits to place his forearms on the table, exhaling loudly.

“Poe, I need you.”

“You have me.”

“Do I? Or are you my mother’s?”

Poe leans back in his chair, “Palpatine is the threat to Rey?”

Ben nods then watches for a reaction, but Poe’s face is strangely blank.

“And if he takes her, you’ll follow her back into the Empire.” Poe knows him, but he’s misreading things a little.

“He will take her and yes, I will follow. Poe, I’m hers… without her, my life would be grey.”

“You love her.”

Ben remembers her face as she accepted his collar, his expression softening, “I do.”

Poe looks at him, a calculated look crosses hi face. “What do you need?”

Ben blinks. “Just like that?”

Poe looks over his face, then nods.

“I’m going to leave Mitaka and Hux in charge here. I need you to move to Corellia and stay with Alexander until we’re out.”

“Why?”

“He’s on the Khrysalis board.”

Poe smirks, “Of course he is… so they’re going after the missing?”

“With 5 already confirmed dead, I would.”

Poe rises to leave, “Ben, thank you for trusting me with this.” He pauses by his seat to gather his notes then heads for the door.

“Poe?” Ben stops him before he opens the door. “Rey is the one who trusts you with Corellia, she’s rather ademant about your place there. She’s trusting you with her people.” 

Poe hangs his head, his hand on the door, nods, then leaves heading to his office.

Ben lays his head in his hands, assessing the day so far, then looks out the window towards the restaurant. _Be safe, my love._

___________

Rey stares out the window thinking of the gown in the black bag currently in the trunk. Shopping with Nana was always an adventure but she had been truly unprepared for the formal shift to being a member of the Skywalker family. The designer had closed the store, the gowns already on women of a similar body type for them to preview while they sat sipping Mimosas on the elegant sofa. Her favorite had been black lace, sheer between the patterns that covered the most vital areas. She was sure Ben would swallow his tongue, but Nana had vetoed the high neck that would interfere with the necklace. The result was actually a comfortable gown in blue, with a drop neckline, long sleeves and pockets. Surprising. Functional. 

“We have a text from Leia, apparently Ben left her a voicemail.” Padme sounds amused as she hits play.

_Hello, mother, this is Ben. I apologize for the inconvenience of the reporters, I just wanted you to know the rumors are true. Nana pulled the jewelry out of the vault at my request. Rey has accepted my proposal. I’ll formally introduce you at the meeting this afternoon._

“Good lord,” Rey shakes her head. “I know we are going to be playing it cold this afternoon, but damn.”

“So he wasn’t cold when he placed it on your neck?” Padme pushes gently.

Rey’s face warms under the older woman’s gaze, refusing to think of the feel of his hands on her face and neck. “Nana, I love you and you will forever have my gratitude for everything… but that is between Ben and I and it’s going to stay there.”

Padme chuckles, “Good.”

It’s impossible to keep the surprise off her face, her head whipping back around to meet Padme’s knowing gaze.

“Rey, Ben is our only grandchild. I am very much aware that Ani and I tend to be overly interested in his welfare... and when you made your preferences known that extended to you. BUT… I remember. I have been thinking a lot of how Ani and I began… we had to find our own way. Not everyone in my family approved of him, and they definitely had a problem with my volunteering to participate in the sting, but could do nothing after the fact. The two of you are the ones who get to define your relationship. No one else’s opinions matter.”

Rey reaches over and squeezes her hand. “I love you, Nana.”

“We will be arriving in 4 minutes, Miss Rey,” Arthur says from the drivers seat.

“Thank you.” Rey exits out of her phone’s operating system, diving into the dark web to the secure Klub chat.

Scavenger >> We are a go. 

Omen >> I am in place.

Scavenger >> Thank you. Everyone else needs to stay out of sight.

Angel >> Your King did well, we are ready here.

Rey exhales. “Ben has the Knights ready,” she says aloud to Padme, who nods then pulls her cell to start texting.

Trooper >> Perimeter is set. Imp has 4 cars, a surveillance van and 12 men walking around in pairs, all in a 3 block radius.

Storm >> Think they will take her today?

Angel >> That is a lot of men.

Omen >> Between Vader’s and our team, we have more.

Scavenger >> Imp will wait. He doesn’t have what he wants yet. Storm, contact Daimyo, see if he’s ready for me to drop the files yet. We are here. Going in, everyone stay alert.

Rey flashes the software on the phone, slipping the device into her clutch as the door opens, a hand offered to help her out of the car. Pedestrians stop and stare as she follows Padme into the building, the doorman’s eyes go wide, the security guards in the lobby flank them, offering escort to the elevator.

“Well, that was interesting,” Padme offers as the doors close. “I don’t remember getting that much attention when I wore the damn thing.”

“Your fiancé was a mystery, Ben is the most eligible bachelor on the east coast and your grandson, and this thing has been in the vault for 20 years.”

“Closer to 24,” Padme leans close, grasping Rey’s hand with a squeeze. “We leave as soon as we get the signal. You ready?”

Rey squeezes back, releasing her hand just as the elevator doors open. The maitre-d’ waiting to greet Padme with a warm smile, “Ah, Senator. Welcome back. We have you out on the patio today.” 

They are led outside to the edge of the patio, Rey grabs a seat where she has a direct view of the SI building, although if she looks to her right she can see the roof of SkyCorps and the Skywalker Industries complexes beyond. _Are you there? I miss you._ Her fingers run idly over the necklace, lost in her thought until the waiter places a bowl of soup in front of her. “Thank you,” she murmurs, looking at Padme.

“I called ahead, dear girl. Did you notice how full the restaurant is today?”

Rey pulls the spoon thru her bowl, lifting a mouthful of the creamy bisque to her lips, blowing on it gently, then taking a sip. _Oh, that’s good._ She smiles at Padme, as if she has said something and glimpses behind her at the people who are trying, and failing, not to stare their way. 

“Leia is here,” she whispers, watching as Padme's expression freezes. “Did you…”

Padme minutely shakes her head, taking another bite of her salad as Rey allows her eyes to roam the room, ostensibly searching for a waiter. 

“Water is not going to cut it today, may I have some sweet tea, please.” She drains her water glass, raising her napkin to pat her lips, “Imp’s in the back, he’s stationary for now.” She nods her thanks to the waiter when he delivers her tea.

“Just let me know, and relax your shoulders, dear one. You are not alone.” Padme resumes her lunch, looking out over the familiar landscape. “I remember the first time I brought Aniken here, and the last.”

Rey reaches over to touch her arm, “You will bring him here again, it’s almost time for… oh, incoming.” She leans back as the man, flanked by bodyguards reaches the table.

“What a welcome surprise, my dear. It has been a long time.” His voice has always sounded shrill to Rey’s ears, even with the warmth he is presently injecting into his tone as he bends over Padme’s hand in greeting.

“Sheev, how are you?” Padme welcomes him like a friend before turning to Rey. “May I introduce you to Rey, my Ben’s fiancé?”

Rey chuckles, “Nana, I met Mr. Palpatine at the fundraiser last April, remember?” She smiles sweetly, inwardly seething as he rounds the table, reaching for her hand. She lays her fingers on his, “You never answer Nana’s question, are you well?”

“I am having a delightful day,” his eyes on the necklace as he pulls away, checking his watch. “I can not stay, but we should all have lunch soon. It has been many years since I have spoken with Benjamin.”

Rey raises her chin, looking the snake straight in the eye, “I will pass that along.” She lifts her left hand to the necklace, blocking it from view, her engagement ring causing a flash of heat in the old man’s eyes.

His face smooths out, mask slipping back into place and he smiles slightly, “I look forward to it.”

The whirling blades of a helicopter interrupts any further conversation, a waiter cursing at the next table as a glass falls, shattering along the patio. The black bird moving forward to it’s landing site on the top of SkyCorp.

“Rey, we need to go. Now. If you will excuse us, Sheev…” 

Even 5 blocks away, they can see the attendant that moves to open the door. A large man, dressed completely in an orange prison jumpsuit steps out onto the roof and walks to the edge, looking straight at them.

“... my husband doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Vader literally drops out of the sky...lol
> 
> I’m on twitter @lady0fhaven


	11. Places Everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V- I want you to paint a believable picture
> 
> K- Excuse me if I don’t want to paint in blood
> 
> P- If you love something set it free..
> 
> K- DON’T ASK THIS OF ME, I can not.
> 
> P- My sweet boy, this isn’t our plan
> 
> K- Don’t tell me
> 
> V- When Arcann first brought it to me, everything just clicked, of course it was going to come to this. When I realized she wrote it, I was beyond impressed.
> 
> Then I tried to sleep, and I couldn’t. 
> 
> My tantrum sent me to isolation for 2 days.
> 
> P- Ultimately this all comes down to one thing...
> 
> K- humph
> 
> P- ...are you going to trust her or not? You decide.
> 
> K- That’s it?
> 
> V- I have a contingency plan either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> I am so excited for the next chapter, and warning, it’s going to be a beast...  
> This one is all set up, so it’s a bit short.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Knights of Ren arrive at SkyCorp first, amid the camera flashes and shouts of the reporters who have been pushed by the police to the other side of the street. The twins lead the way up the steps, Ben following flanked by Hux and Mitaka… the rest of them bringing up the rear. Everyone is on alert and tense, the news has spread through the city like wildfire. This meeting is not going to be an usual meeting, Aniken Skywalker has returned to take up the reigns of his company.

The twins are opening the doors when the crowd goes wild behind them. Ben stops, turning to see his grandmother’s car pulling up to the curb as the reporters break through the barriers and surround the car. “Knights!” Ben calls and moves quickly back down the stairs to a struggling Arthur, who can not even get to the door.

“What is going on here?!?!” Ben yells at the top of his lungs and the mob stops, then parts to allow them to pass. At his nod, Arthur opens the door, reaching a hand to assist Padme Amidala Skywalker to her feet as she exits first. His grandmother looks fierce, glaring at the cameras.

“I remember the press being more respectful of women, Benjamin.” Her tone is sharp as he hands her off to her sons, bending down to peer into the car. Rey smiles at him from within the safety of the blacked out windows, then winks before taking a deep breath and blowing it out. A cold mask of aloofness falls down her face as she accepts Ben’s hand and rises to face the cameras. She’s tall for a woman, but he still dwarfs her, even in her heels. She accepts his offered arm, her fingers gripping him tightly as they ascend the stairs. At the first landing they turn, allowing the press to take pictures, but silent in the face of questions.

“That’s enough, Benjamin.” Padme calls from the door, anxious to see her husband.

They turn together, climbing the steps in unison, a symmetry the Knights pull in close to disguise. 

When they get to the lobby, Rey turns on Mitaka. “Where is Sy?”

“She’s right here, Sunshine.” Rey turns quickly, eyes wide to see Voe holding Sy’s hand, both of them dressed in white. 

“Wisp,” Rey starts, stopping herself as she looks around, remembering this is not a secure area.

“Let’s go,” she pulls Ben to the elevator where Padme and the twins are waiting. The 5 of them take the first car while the others wait. Rey reaches for Padme’s hand and squeezes, returning the grateful smile. It doesn’t take long for them to reach the top floor, doors opening to guards dressed in black, lining the halls.

Padme leads the way, heading straight for the double doors at the end of the room and they part before she gets there revealing her husband, still in his prison uniform, phone in his ear. “She’s here. I’ll see you soon.”

He throws the phone to his aid and opens his arms as Padme flings herself into his chest, wrapping her in his massive arms. “I’m here, beloved. I’m here.” He lifts his head, his eyes sliding over his family, stopping on the necklace around her neck.

“Hello, Reyna.”

Rey squeezes Ben’s hand, leaning into him. “Hello, Ani,” her voice sounds small, almost childlike. 

She takes a step back when his grandfather advances and Ben looks to his uncles, but they seem to be just as confused. 

“You need to shower and change, I’ll have Mitaka delay the meeting until 2.” Ben pulls her into his arms, gently kissing her forehead as Vader nods, allowing his wife to pull him back into his office.

“I’d like to shower as well.” Ben looks down at her to see a small smile on her face. “Perhaps you would join me?”

He kisses her soundly, “Soon. Too many moving parts today. You shower, I’ll make sure everything is ready.”

He leads her to his office and shows her the adjacent executive bathroom. Another basket of her products are on the counter. “I’m getting tired of opening boxes.”

He laughs, “It means to don’t have to worry about transporting them everywhere. Here,” he places his ring on the clasp and she reaches back with the ring on her thumb, the necklace dropping into her hands. She sets it gently on a towel, turning for him to lower the zipper of her dress before he leaves, moving away from temptation.

He goes to his desk, opening files as Hux and Mitaka enter the room. “Security is high, the other knights were taken directly to a conference room 2 floors down,” Hux informs him. “Voe and Sy are still in the lobby, I left Dexter down there with them.”

Ben nods, reaching to Mitaka for his briefcase. He enters his keycode into the lock, opens and draws out the Black File for Rey’s disappearance 6 years before, handing it to Hux. “I wouldn’t ask, if I didn’t need your eyes on this.”

Hux looks at the file as if it might bite him as Mitaka curses, “Don’t look at the pictures.”

Hux takes the file and sits on the sofa, turning the top picture upside down quickly and setting the entire stack aside, then starts to read. 

Mitaka takes a file off the pile on the desk, whistling loudly at the list of available SkyCorp assets at their disposal, “They are done playing around.”

“Yes, we are.” Ben’s voice is hard as he looks at the latest report of suspected Empire activity. _How does Vader get this intel? There has to be someone on the inside…_ “How many of Rey’s team are still missing?”

“I’m not entirely sure,” Mitaka mutters, engrossed in the list, making plans. “We know there are 15 total and that 5 are dead. That leaves 10. Rey, Voe, Sy and Dexter.”

Hux mutters from the couch, “Petrov.”

Ben leans back in his chair, “That still leaves 5 unaccounted for…” 

Hux mutters under his breath, still reading, “We know someone is still in though, otherwise Rey wouldn’t be planning an extraction.”

Mitaka lowers his file, “What makes you think she’s planning an extraction?”

Hux looks up, amazed. “You didn’t notice? She nails down signal locations first thing, she’s looking for something specific and it’s location.”

Ben closes his eyes, reviewing Scavenger’s patterns in his head. “He’s right, but why didn’t she find me sooner.”

Mitaka and Hux both look at him, then laugh. “She always knew where you were, she just had to track Thexan.” 

Ben tries to grumble, but ends up smiling. _My lady watches over me._ He’s going to turn into a total sap, he can see it already and decides he’s okay with that. 

“Ben, this is horrifying. Did you know they harvested her eggs?” The revulsion in Hux’s voice reminds Ben of why he emptied his decanter. “Wait, they had your DNA… how did they get your… Ben… did they make babies?”

Ben stops, horrified… he had not considered that possibility. He looks to the bathroom door, wondering if she suspects. “How many eggs did they get from her?”

Hux flips back to find the applicable medical report, “4.”

“If they used them immediately, a child would be… 5? But, Ben, they could freeze them for however long they wanted.” Mitaka leans close to mutter in his ear, not taking a chance that Rey might overhear. “Ben, we can’t add this to the mix right now. We have to stay focused, we can explore this in recovery.”

The sound of the water turning off has all three of them looking at the closed door. Mitaka nods to Ben, then leaves the room to check on the others. Hux reads, skimming the pages for content instead of detail. “What would you like for me to do with this?”

“Keep it with you at all times, and whatever you do… don’t drink, not today.”

“We can drink tonight when you come over for dinner.” Hux closes the file and heads to the door, “I’ll be in my office.”

Ben closes the door behind him and flips the lock, pressing his hand to the pad on the wall to seal it.

He pulls his garment bag from behind the door, leaving the long blue bag, and unzips revealing a black on black ensemble. _Playing the Black Knight again, okay._ He shrugs off his clothing, just letting it drop and he imagines the unknown falling away with his clothes. By the time Rey opens the door to let the steam escape he is standing naked, staring at the role he is to put on.

She crosses the room to stand in front of him, reaching up to caress his cheek. “We will do it together.”

He pulls her into his chest and allows his dream of them to shift to add children with her eyes and his hair. _Mitaka’s right, we have no time for this now. Forgive me, my love. I will tell you soon._

She pushes back to look into his face, concern etched on her face. “Let me help you.”

He lowers his forehead to hers and nods.

She steps to his bag, laying out the components across the couch, then turns and drops her bathrobe, bare to his gaze. She picks up the black boxer briefs and kneels at his feet for him to step in, one hand on her shoulder. She stands as she works them up his thighs and over his hips. “You can not be Ben Solo today, Cyare. Today, you have to be Kylo.”

He puts his arms in the black button up and closes his eyes as her hands smooth the fabric over his shoulders before coming around him to slip the buttons past their holes. 

“You deserve better than him.”

A small smile comes to her sweet face, “I want all of you, or none of you. Decided quickly because I’ll need to reassess my life if you think I’d settle for less than…”

He grabs her up and off her feet, his mouth devouring hers as one hand grabs her ass. He vaguely acknowledges the sound of things falling as he lays her on his desk, his mouth kissing a path down her neck to her perfect breasts and he plunders. 

Her hands are in his hair, pressing him closer as her legs lock around his hips. “Kylo, yes… please.”

He stops, breathing hard as he looks up at her. “We don’t have time, you will be giving me permission tonight,” he growls.

She laughs, “Kylo doesn’t ever have to ask me for anything.”

He shifts up to kiss her lips, “Ben needs you tonight.”

She leans up to kiss him, her hands cupping his cheeks, “Ben no longer needs permission either, he gave me a necklace, remember?” She smiles gently, then turns serious. “Today, we need Kylo.”

He stands, and she sits up to smooth his shirt back into place, huffing at the small crease mid-torso. He grabs his pants and finishes dressing himself as she crosses to her bag, reaching in for the lingerie bag and slips them on. 

The knock at the door has him holding her robe for her then stepping into the bathroom for the necklace. She has her hair up by the time he returns, her right hand reaching to her neck to activate her half of the lock. He kisses her neck as the clasp comes together, noticing how she relaxes as the weight settles on her body.

He sits, pulling on his socks and shoes. She hands him his belt and cuff links when he stands, throwing his tie around his neck and using it to pull him down into a brief kiss before she ties a perfect Windsor. 

“I love you.” Her voice is soft, “Don’t forget. No matter how I act, what I say, what I refuse to say...”

He bends to pick up his phone, holding it up to activate his biometrics and presses 3 keys. There is a strong brief pulse from her ring and she gasps then whimpers when it does not continue. 

“You do your part, and I will do mine. We are going to Hux’s for dinner and we are leaving early because I am going to show how just how much your love means to me.” 

She watches as he works on his hair then holds the tailored suit jacket as he slips it on and adjusts the button, pulling his cuffs down. “You are very handsome.”

“I always considered myself to be funny looking.”

Rey shakes her head at him, “And that’s why my opinion matters more than yours.”

The cheek in her voice causes him to laugh, relaxing something deep in his chest. He looks in the mirror, the black on black look is something he usually reserves for evening, but it’s what Nana wants, so he’s not going to argue. “Not bad for a Black Knight, huh?”

He turns to pull her into his arms one more time before he has to leave her only to have her hold him back with one hand planted in his chest. 

“Ben,” she’s incredulous, “I think you have misunderstood something here. You are not playing the Black Knight here today. You are our conquering Dark King. You will broker no arguments, no comments, tolerate any opinions you do not hold to… This is about your mother and her siblings all submitting to you. I told you… it’s Kylo we need today.”

He stands taller, his shoulders expanding as he accepts the role she’s painting for him. “And you are my queen… what role are you taking on?”

“I was thinking contempt and disdain unless you have another suggestion.” She runs her hands over his chest, adjusting the lapel to hide the crease.

“My Ice Queen.” He whispers in reverence. “Tonight, I will heat you up.”

“Promise?”

There is a series of 3 quick taps followed by 2 slow ones that has them both looking at the door. Ben kisses her forehead before stooping to pick up his portfolio off the floor. Rey moves back to the bathroom to finish with her hair and make up and he waits for her to shut the door before he releases the locks and opens the door.

Dexter is standing with his back to the door in a black suit.

Ben shakes his head, “I thought you were supposed to be in white.”

Dexter barks a laugh, turning to reveal a dark grey shirt and white tie. “I threatened to walk in naked.”

Ben looks back at the door, then tries to find the words to express himself, but fails.

Dexter lays a hand on his shoulder, “I know, Kylo. I have her. I will not leave her, never again.”

__________

“So I can stop acting like I don’t know you now?” Voe defaults to sarcasm, clearly uncomfortable at being separated from her husband.

Rey shakes her head, “I didn’t realize it was you until about 3 weeks ago when you shut down that phishing worm. I was relieved to find you out of that cesspool, and protected.”

“Uhm Rey…” Sy is typing furiously into her laptop at the conference table. “Are the guys coming? I thought this was going to be a show of force.”

Rey looks over her shoulder at the screen, watching the security feeds in the Empire and the asset as she types furiously into her own keyboard. 

“Omen stayed behind to watch the parties at the restaurant. It wasn’t just Sheev, Leia was there having lunch too. Trooper and Storm are coming in with him. I want their eyes during the meeting. Sy, I want you digital the entire time, no surprises today.”

Rey looks over Sy’s outfit with its puffy sleeves, empire waist skirt dropping only to mid thigh with the over the knee white socks covering her legs and white Mary Janes. “Padme dressed you like this? You look like a babydoll.” Rey turns to the door, “Kress, I need my case.”

Kress leaves the room, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

“While he’s gone, is there anything else you need to report?”

Voe furrows her brow, “You are not trusting Kress?”

“He’s a little too close to Vader at the moment. They have something else going on, I can feel it.”

Sy turns to face them fully, “I think I found Mack.”

Unease fills the room at her statement. Voe clears her throat then asks, “Do we tell Trooper?”

Rey shakes her head, “You only think? Let’s not give false hope. Let’s be sure.” The sound of the door unlocking has them all over hunched over the laptop. 

Kress places the large metal case on the table and turns the lock to face Rey. She places her hand on the top of the reader, then enters a code when prompted, unlocking the case with a click, then hands a rectangular cylinder to Sy.

Sy claps her hands with glee, reaching for and hugging the box. “New toys!!” She opens the case and puts the glasses on her face, tapping the corner of the frames to transfer her screen to the interior of the glasses.

Voe looks at Sy from the side, walking in an arch around her until she reaches the other side. “You really can’t tell from the front, wow Rey.”

“No one ever remembers that I double majored, the second one being engineering.” She hands out sets of delicate looking white gloves to Sy and Voe, placing her own over her fingers and affixing the snaps at her wrists. She reaches in for a large cube and opens it right down the middle, lifting the doors on the compartments and hands out the earbuds to the ladies.

“Sy, do a test.”

Sy types onto her notepad, her eyes on her glasses but listening as Falcon translates the text into speech in their ears. “Effective way to communicate.”

“I don’t get one,” Kress pouts with an attempt to tease in his voice.

“You don’t need to be distracted by the online, you need to be alert to the threats from inside the room.” Voe slips into Security Chief mode. “I’ll alert you to anything that is incoming.”

He starts to respond, his head jerking towards the door. “Excuse me.” He leaves abruptly, locking them in once again.

Sy shakes her head in disgust, “He already has one earbud in and he wants another.”

“Vader probably called him away, they’ll be looking for our signal, how’s the encryption?”

“Beyond their capability. Kylo could probably crack it, if he had a week.”

Rey smiles, “So... not today.”

The ladies all share a smile. “No, not today.”

 _Good afternoon Reyna,_ Falcon sounds in their ears.

“Hello Falcon.”

_Alexander Petrov has arrived. He’s being taken straight to The Boardroom along with his two guards._

“They are to stay with him at all times, Falcon.”

_Yes, Mam. I will inform Kylo._

“Question Falcon, are the Prometheus protocols intact?”

_Affirmative_

“Has there been any inquiry in that direction?”

_Negative_

Rey and Sy share a knowing look, while Voe looks confused. “What’s Prometheus?”

“That’s how we make sure the Empire doesn’t get their hands on Falcon.” Sy mutters right as the door opens and everything falls silent.

Aniken Skywalker stands in the door as if unsure of his welcome. “May I come in?” He has showered and is now in a dark grey Tom Ford, looking every bit the billionaire that he is… Power, intelligence, experience… it’s all there, and yet, he looks nervous.

“What time is it?” Rey whispers.

“It’s 1:52.” Voe says softly.

“Why don’t the two of you go ahead, we will follow.”

Sy closes her laptop, sliding it into her white crossbody bag then takes Voe’s hand, placing the tall woman between her and Vader as they exit the door.

The door closes behind them, leaving them alone.

“You look beautiful, Reyna. My grandson tells me you’ve bonded. Welcome to the family.” His voice is soft, eyes kind as if he’s afraid of spooking her.

 _Might as well start now,_ Rey thinks as she straightens her posture, lifting her head with her mask falling in place. “You will remember your promise.”

His face changes immediately, the cunning mastermind coming to the fore, “We have never lied to you, Reyna. My wife loves you dearly, and so do I.”

“You shouldn’t have done it. Five and a half years, Ani… you should have just let him have me.”

“I would never ‘let’ him have anyone, much less you… or my grandson.” He walks towards her and nods in approval when she stops herself from retreating. “Little Rey, please, let us help… you are not alone anymore. You haven’t been for 10 years and you definitely aren’t now.” He stops within arms reach, but doesn’t touch her.

She looks up into his face, her eyes tracing lines that were not there before, committing them to memory. “I’m not the one you need to worry about, your children on the other hand…” She steps into his chest, sighing when his arms come around her gently.

“Let me handle Luke…”

She steps back, looking up into his face with amusement. “He’s not going to be your problem.” 

She returns the cube and locks the case on the table then heads for the door. “Shall we?”

Aniken follows, offering her his arm. “Showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, if you don’t have a writing group that encourages your, I highly suggest finding one. I have found my people.
> 
> I’m on Twitter @lady0fhaven


	12. Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V- You are quiet, beloved. What do you think?
> 
> P- I think you are both very male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nano is here.
> 
> Yes, I am also working on my WIPs.
> 
> My proofreader’s question after reviewing this chapter was... so it’s told from the camerman’s POV?
> 
> Sigh, I hope it reads that way... Yes. It’s time to look at the Skywalkers from the outside.

However they had managed to get his name on the list, it had worked. He was in. He had been escorted to the boardroom early by security to set up and then conveniently forgotten. An aid had come to tell him that the meeting had been delayed an hour to allow Mr Skywalker an opportunity to refresh himself. When she had offered refreshment, he had accepted, chatting her up with a suave smile.

His visit with her had been cut short when the Skywalker sons had arrived, the twins flanking their older brother who sat at the end of the table with a huff. 

“You could have told me there was a delay,” Luke grumbles.

“We didn’t know there was going to be one until Ben decided and you were already on your way by then,” Thexan shrugs. “Can I get you something to eat? Drink?”

Luke waves them away, opening a laptop, typing furiously into the keyboard and blocking out the rest of the room.

The twins move to the window, heads together and mutter in low tones. Grabbing a light meter, he takes a step away from the wall, raises his camera and presses the button, the shutter clicking away. The twins stop, turning in unison to glare at him. “What in the hell do you think you are doing,” Thexan growls.

He stammers, backing up. “Ttt-testing the light levels?” He makes himself small, looking back and forth between the brothers as they walk him back into a corner.

“Who told you that you could take pictures?”

“I did,” Padme’s voice is amused as she walks forward in a dark grey dress. Both twins greet her with a kiss to her cheek, bending to accommodate her height. “This is a historic day, it will be documented.”

“Yes, mother,” the twins murmur in unison.

“Mr. Lowland, I presume?” The reigning queen of the Skywalker clan holds out her hand towards him and he glances at her sons one more time before clasping her dainty hand in his gently.

“Yes, Mam. Any additional instructions?” He shifts his weight from foot to foot, keeping a look of unease on his face, glancing again at her sons.

“I want everything documented, even if you think it might be trivial… and Mr Lowland, overlook my sons, they’re just protective.” Padme turns towards the table, and Luke stands to greet his mother. “Well, most of them.”

Luke shakes his head, “I don’t even know how to respond to that.”

“Silence is always a wise choice, my boy,” Padme says, reaching to straighten his hair.

_Click_

The twins glare at him but say nothing, backing away to give him line of sight of the room. 

“How’s father?” 

“Your father would like a word with you after the meeting is over. You are not employed by SkyCorps, but you are a member of the family, so I felt it important for you to be here. I expect you to be on your best behavior.”

Luke looks at the floor, then lifts his eyes back to his mother, “Yes, Mam.”

“And for the love of all that’s holy, do not even try to speak to Rey.”

Luke eyes harden, his lips pressed together in a firm line of displeasure.

_Click_

Luke’s eyes shift to him and he takes several more, dropping his camera to check his exposure, ignoring the men in the room.

“Mother, you seriously can’t be thinking of letting that girl into the SkyCorp mainframe. She’s talented, one of the most brilliant students I’ve ever had, but she has too many shadows in her past, she’s impulsive, she doesn’t weigh costs and she doesn’t care about cyber laws.”

Padme waves her hand dismissively. _Click._ “I have already made my decision.”

“Only until Father listens and changes it,” Luke mutters under his breath.

SMACK

The moment she had raised her hand, he’d pressed and held the button, so he was sure he had the full range of the Matriarch striking her disrespectful son. Luke is grasping his cheek, shocked but silent. The twins both shake their heads in disbelief, not at their mother, but their older, but obviously not wiser brother.

“He’s been in academia too long, they talk talk talk and think because they’re educated their words are gold,” Arcann’s voice rasps.

Thexan steps into Luke, staring him down, “Apologize. Now.”

Who knew there was such discord in the Skywalker clan, in public they always stand shoulder to shoulder, no way in… this is interesting.

The doors open and he turns to capture the group entering the room. 

Leia Skywalker-Solo walks in leading her team. The visual is stunning, her group is all dressed in varying shades of blue and purple and he moves around them, snapping shots from different angles. Leia’s shrewd gaze catches him through the lens and he shudders, forcing himself to complete his documentation of Skywalker Industries division reporting to the acting CEO of their parent company.

The women embrace, greeting each other warmly. The twins crowd their sister, each kissing a cheek and she looks up at them with tenderness in her eyes, laughing at something Arcann says under his breath.

Then she turns to Luke, who is still rubbing his cheek. “Luke,” her voice is cold.

_Interesting_

Luke nods, “Leia. You look good.”

Leia leans, examining the redness of his cheek, then raises an eyebrow in inquiry. Luke shrugs, looking towards his mother, so he doesn’t see the hand aimed at his other cheek.

SMACK

He checks his camera, yep, he got that sequence too.

This time when Thexan looks at him, it’s with amusement and he can feel the tension about his presence easing. _Yes, I belong here. I am harmless. Nothing to see here._

“What was that for?” Luke’s temper is now rising, glaring at his mother and sister.

Leia gets right up in his face, her finger poking him square in his chest with every word. “You. Know. Damn. Well. What. It’s. For. Dumbass.”

She turns away, linking arms with her mother and they walk toward the head of the table, her team following to take their seats on the left side.

There are 4 large chairs at the top of the table. Padme sits in the left-most chair, motioning Leia to sit to her right, the head of her division. Amilyn Holdo takes the next seat and the three women catch up on the latest exhibit at the museum. It seems that Padme is not a fan of postmodernism.

There’s nothing to be learned there so he shifts to the sideboard where others are grabbing coffee and water, but everyone is quiet and tense. Everything stops in the room when the doors open again. 

Benjamin Solo walks in, ahead of his _knights_. 

He huffs, his shutter continually firing away as they walk up the right side of the table. The entire group is dressed in black, with a couple of flares of color. The tall blonde is wearing a silver vest with her black pantsuit, Dameron has a blue tie and Hennix is wearing a dark grey shirt under his black tie. 

He suddenly feels sorely underdressed.

Leia rises to greet her son and Benjamin pulls her gently into his chest, holding her close before bending to kiss her cheek. “Mother, you look well.”

“Congratulations,” Leia smiles up at him. “I saw her at lunch, she’s lovely.”

“I look forward to you getting to know her. We will be attending Friday evening, if it’s not too late to rsvp.” 

Leia looks to Holdo who nods and taps it into her datapad.

“Perhaps brunch on Sunday?”

Ben steps away to greet his grandmother, bussing her cheek before glancing back at his mother, “Let me check with my Rey.”

He watches as Benjamin crosses to his people at the window, changing out his SD card quickly, and slinging his backup camera around his neck. 

The door opens and Benjamin’s head whips around, but it’s just an aid, bringing more coffee. He seems nervous, checking his watch. 

_Click_

Hux pulls out a chair 3 down from the head and sits, flipping through a couple files. One of the files is black.

_Click_

He is sure he’d get a bonus if he could procure that. Skywalker’s black files were legendary, the information the man had procured between his contacts with his wife’s office, his work with the intelligence and law enforcement communities was said to be detailed. Judges. Politicians. Corporate Executives. Foreign dignitaries. Royalty. That was what Skywalker did, he collected secrets. It was actually quite astonishing that he spent a day in jail, much less 5 and a half years. Unless…

Skywalker wanted to be there… but why?

He would have to look into how Skywalker spent his time in isolation. 

There is something not quite right. Benjamin and his _knights_ keep glancing at the door. Padme is sitting at the head of the table as if she’s the reigning queen which, he shrugs to himself, is the complete truth. Her children are all at ease but alert, comfortable with their places in this world. Even Luke, the only son not intimately involved in the business is totally focused on his surroundings, even though he’s still typing away at his keyboard. 

The room falls silent as the double doors open and everyone stands. 

Aniken Skywalker stops just inside the door, his eyes cataloging every face in the room. He’s tall, broad, impeccably dressed and intimidating, even through the camera’s lens. Especially through the lens as he stares intently before sliding his eyes to his wife, shaking his head. “You are going to hold me to it then?”

Padme smiles as she nods. “You promised, my love.”

Aniken is shaking his head as he moves into the room, pausing to grip Luke’s chin, turning his face first one way, then the other, smirking at the redness.

“Father,” Luke murmurs but Aniken shuts him down with a shake of his head before moving down the left side of the table to Leia, who nods at her father with a closed expression on her face.

Padme steps between them, pulling her husband to the head of the table and they sit in the middle 2 seats, flanked by Thexan and Arcan.

Benjamin sits to Thexan’s left at the head of his side of the table, his assistant Mitaka sitting next to him, taking notes while the rest of the _knights_ fill in the empty chairs.

He walks an arc around the bottom of the table, clicking to get each face of the SkyCorp governing board, mentally checking off the list of known members. 

A couple are missing.

Benjamin is now relaxed, his eyes on his grandfather who is reviewing the reports in front of him. 

_Where is the girl?_

Aniken leans back into his chair, grasping his wife’s hand and bringing it to his lips. “Well done, everyone. I thank you for working as a team while I was… incapacitated. We have expanded in a rough economy and we are stronger than ever.”

Aniken stands, in command of the room, focusing on his children. “I made your mother a promise that I would travel with her when I came home. We need time to reconnect, but we are in a precarious season. Markets are highly inflated, consumers are holding on to their money instead of spending, mostly because of the political climate and there has been some… discord in our family.” 

Padme stands at his side, glaring down the table. “I have run this company for the last 6 years and I am pleased with what we have accomplished. For those of you not related to us by blood, but by purpose, I thank you for your service and loyalty. We are a passionate family and I am sure you have been concerned from time to time about fallout from our tempers, so I want to apologize in advance for today’s meeting. If you would like, you may excuse yourselves while my children adapt to their new normal.”

Thexan and Arcann’s heads whip up to their mother’s face, each leaning forward confused. 

_Click_

Leia’s eyes close, her head resting against the back of her chair.

_Click_

He swings his camera around to catch Luke’s reaction to find Aniken’s eldest son staring straight at him. He looks up from his camera to meet those blue eyes, startled. Luke takes a deep breath then releases it dramatically.

_Click_

“We are not taking a vacation, we are announcing that it’s time for us to retire. We will both be stepping down from SkyCorp. It’s time for a new face and a new vision to sit in the CEO chair.” Padme sits back down, looking relieved that her part is over.

The _knights_ shift in their chairs, uneasy. Dameron’s eyes are on Leia while Hux leans over to Mitaka. He points his camera, but it’s the wrong angle to try to read Hux’s lips.

Leia’s side of the table looks totally at ease. They have been ready to step into the lead for a decade, but really ramped up to assist Padme in the day to day after Aniken’s arrest. They are already sending messages to their assistants, getting a myriad of details ready to smooth the transition. One or two look across the table, dissecting the possibilities of finally folding in Benjamin’s division into his mother’s per view.

“Who are you naming to CEO,” Luke’s tone is harsh, glaring at his father.

Aniken stays silent, looking at his oldest son, as if for the first time. 

Luke stands, his palms flat on the table as he leans his weight forward, “Leia has done everything you ever asked her too, you can’t pass her up.”

“You have never been interested in SkyCorp.” Aniken’s voice is soft, “Luke, we asked you to come onboard years ago. You are here as a family courtesy, not as a voting member.”

Thexan sounds as bewildered as he looks, “Are we voting?” 

Arcann’s face is blank, “Don’t we need a motion first?”

Luke’s glare shifts to his brothers, “She’s been with the company the longest. There shouldn’t be a question of who sits in the chair. The two of you have gotten too comfortable in mother’s shadow.”

The twins relax in their seats, amused at the older brother. _Why would that amuse them? Everyone knows that Padme wields the twins as a scalpel and hammer, depending upon what was most expedient._ He wishes he could record audio, the emperor would be most interested, but he doesn’t dare.

Ackbar leans forward, “Does this mean that SI will finally be securing the Skywalker Industries mainframe? We have had 4 breaches in the last 100 days.”

Benjamin’s head lifts in shock to his mother, “You should have told me.”

Leia opens her eyes, looking not at her son, but up to her father. “I nominate Benjamin Solo to chair SkyCorp.”

The room explodes, Luke throws his laptop against the door. The twins stand, going to a corner, their backs to the room to have a private conversation. Amilyn leans into Leia, but stays silent when she sees the proud look on Padme’s face.

It is obvious that mother and daughter have planned this little display and he clicks pictures of the discussions on the left side of the table before he swings to the right and stops.

The _knights_ are all observing the room, but not reacting despite their obvious shock.

Aniken has turned to his wife, looking down at her… her face looks up into his and smiles. He reaches for her hand, bending over to kiss her forehead then pulls her to stand, facing the room united.

“Thexan,” Aniken calls, his voice steady.

The twins turn in unison, facing their parents.

“I concur.” Thexan states in a strong voice.

“Arcann,” Padme asks, her voice softer, but just as resolved.

Arcann looks at Benjamin and waits for his nephew to meet his eyes before nodding his assent. 

Benjamin and his _knights_ stand as one, each of them turning to face Aniken Skywalker. Aniken looks at each member down the table, pausing at Dameron, his eyes narrowing with speculation before moving to his daughter. “Thank you, Leia. We agree. Benjamin, will you serve the family as the CEO of SkyCorp?”

 _It’s not going to be Leia. Surely the Skywalker knows that Solo has ties to the Empire._ He keeps taking pictures, digging in his pocket for another SD card, switching them out again, afraid to miss a shot.

Benjamin rounds the table to stand by his grandfather at the head, shaking his hand and smiling at his grandmother. “Thank you, I will do my best. Now that our family business is concluded, we should invite our guests to join us.” He nods to Hennix, who rises and leaves the room.

“He’s too young.” Luke is pacing at the end of the table, “Not to mention that he’s distracted at the moment…” his voice trails off as his sister turns to face him directly, rising to her feet. The twins are also in motion, coming down the room to flank the lone voice of dissent, placing themselves definitively in his space. 

“We have each mentored Ben over the last 6 years. He is more than capable.” Thexan whispers loudly into Luke’s ear. “What would you know about running a business?”

Luke pushes Thexan out of his face, “You don’t know what I know about her, she’s…”

The door opens. _There she is._

Reyna Theroux, dressed impeccably in white, walks in like a bride, flanked on either side by Hennix, a man he does not know and others trailing behind.

_Click_

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Khrysalis CORP,” Benjamin states formally.

The twins, each with a hand on Luke's shoulder, hold their brother back as Reyna passes him, heading up the table. She stops when she comes to Dameron, lifting her hand in offering to him.

Dameron graciously grasps her fingers, lifting them to place his lips right above her engagement ring. 

“Poe, stop flirting with my wife,” Benjamin growls posessively. 

Poe laughs, glancing back at his boss, “She’s not married yet.”

Reyna pulls her hand from Poe with a shake of her head, continuing to Benjamin’s side. “Cyare.”

Ben takes her hand, his thumb rubbing the spot where Poe’s lips had rest, then lifts her palm to his lips with a low growl, “Mine.”

_Click_

Reyna turns her head towards the sound of the shudder, lifting her chin slightly in annoyance before raising her eyes back to her fiancé. “What the...”

Benjamin bends to kiss her forehead and mumbles, “Nana.” He offers her his arm and leads her to his grandparents. 

Padme pulls Reyna into her arms for a hug, smiling proudly. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you, Nana, for everything.” 

Padme and Reyna take the middle seats at the head of the table, flanked by their men, watching as the right side of the table’s seats are shuffled to accommodate the newcomers.

For a moment he’s distracted by the sight of the two women at the head of the table, but the color scheme that flows around the table is too glaring to be a coincidence. Next to Ben is Mitaka, then a tiny woman in white. Hux is the only one still in his original seat, Next to him, in a white suit with a crimson shirt is one Alexander Petrov, who has two bodyguards standing behind his chair. _This is a very curious place for that Russian to show up._ Poe Dameron has moved up the table to sit next to him, the two men swapping comments under their breaths. Tai’s wife has joined him, but she’s also wearing white and she’s flanked by Phasma on her opposite side. Hennix brings up the end of the _knights._ He takes pictures of them all, noting their placements, then crosses to the other side of the room to get a closer look at Leia’s people, but there are no surprises there.

Well

Except that they all look furious when Ben takes over the meeting.

“I’ll need a status update from all sections in every department within the next 72 hours. The Knights and I will set our 5-10 year goals soon, having a detailed starting point will help with planning.” He’s talking to his mother, ignoring those further down the table. “Will you be staying on?”

“You have no right to push her out of her own company!” Luke is livid, his brothers pushing him back down into his seat forcibly.

Mother and son continue as if he had never spoken, “That is my intention.”

Ben nods, obviously pleased with her response, then turns towards his grandmother, “I’ll need the uncles to join the Khrysalis team for their project.”

Alexander joins the discussion, “You are approving it then?”

Benjamin looks at Reyna’s profile, her gaze locked on Luke since his outburst. “Yes, I want it completed by the end of the year.”

He zooms in on the necklace around her neck, the canary diamonds gleaming in the light of the room. After taking several shots, he raises the lens to her face to find her gaze back on him.

_Click. Click. Click._

He bets every frame is the same, her face an expressionless mask. _Cold._

“That would be difficult, Ben,” Mitaka says. “Our contracts with…”

“Priorities will need to be shifted. My Lady’s needs take precedence. Nana and I have discussed it at length and the risks of this dragging out far outweigh anything else on the schedule and if it fails, none of our other contracts are going to matter. We will never have another client again.”

“Does this have anything to do with this morning's press debacle? The stockholders are going to have a fit about us naming a CEO who’s being investigated by the Feds.” Ackbar inserts reality into the room, Leia’s people murmuring agreement.

Aniken laughs, “That anonymous tip was planted. Somehow my wife’s intentions have leaked and we will conduct the necessary investigation to satisfy any inquiries.”

“You are not going to find anyone,” Luke grumbles.

His father shakes his head. “No, we are not.”

“Then why do it?”

“Because it makes us look responsible,” Benjamin states flatly. “If you are interested in the business side of things Uncle, we can always make a position for you at SkyCorp.” If looks could kill, Luke Skywalker would be ash on the floor, the disdain from his nephew is evident for everyone to see.

“I might just take you up on that,” Luke leans back in his chair, not a retreat, more a preparation to pounce, his eyes scanning the faces of his family and finding no allies. “You all need serious supervision. I didn’t know we had all become monsters.”

“Be careful, brother mine,” Leia stands, dark fury on her face. _She really is Aniken’s daughter. “_ He’s my son and she’s now my daughter.”

“Daughter? Don’t you mean pet? You’ve all groomed her for him for the last 10 years.”

Aniken’s arms engulf Padme, pulling her back into him to keep her at his side. Amilyn Holdo has likewise stopped Leia’s progress down the table by putting her body in her path and is whispering furiously into her best friend’s ear. He can barely make out what is being said but catches a few phrases. “... can’t do this… do it herself… necessary… capable… enable… idiots are always…”

Reyna’s hand is flat against Benjamin’s chest standing at his side, her gaze on Luke as if she’s never seen him before.

_Click_

The visual is stunning, her small hand holding back the wrath of the newly risen Skywalker king, his dark fire being soothed by her icy demeanor. She lifts her face to his and waits for his eyes to meet hers and the entire room watches as his rage fades, drained by whatever it is he sees in her face.

_She’s his weakness._

“If I may, Cyare.” Her voice is soft, yet deadly.

Benjamin smirks, bowing to kiss her forehead, then steps aside to let her pass. She rounds the table, pausing to make a request. 

“If you do not mind, Armitage. I’d like the photographs.” 

Hux pulls the black file from the pile, reaching in to pull the stack from the documents then lifts them over his shoulder into her care. 

“Thexan, remove that,” she spits as she continues down the table.

Strong hands grip him, moving him over to the windows, then hovers. He still has a line of sight, but no longer a front row seat. He reaches into his crossbody to change his lens.

Reyna nods to Arcann, who moves to stand behind Luke’s seat. She prowls around them, back and forth, in and out of Luke's eyeline. “You have no concept under god about what you are accusing your own family of… it’s not only disrespectful, it’s unloving. Your mother has been the first family I have had since I watched as my father was murdered in front of me.” 

_She remembers._

“My mother saved me. She pushed me into a vent. I listened to her scream for hours as they questioned her, wanting to know where I was. I hid for hours after the house went silent. Then I crawled out and found her, I saw what they did. I called the police and told them that they were dead, then returned to my hiding place. I watched as they put their bodies in bags and drove away. I saw the men who watched the house for over a week, I watched them come and go, I knew them. The one who would eat the entire shift. The one who would doze off just before dawn. They killed him, when I finally snuck away under his watch. My father had told me who to trust, it was a very short list. I didn’t even know their names, just pictures, each with an address. I had done what my father told me, his worst case scenario strategy. I almost made it. One of the men in the picture, his car had pulled up to the curb, he was heading into his office and I knew what to do. I knew I was supposed to walk up and grab his hand and tell him, ‘Justin calls in his marker.’”

Aniken gasps and he swings the camera to see tears running down the old titan’s face. Padme’s face is pale with shock, her lower lip trembling as her husband pulls her into his lap.

_Click_

“But I didn’t get to do that, they were there waiting. The second I stepped out into the open, I was scooped up and shoved into a bag that smelled funny. I woke up in a darkness that lasted for… I’m still not sure. When they finally took me out of that darkness… well… I am not ready to talk about that yet.”

She stops pacing, stepping into Luke, grasps his hair and jerks his head backing to look straight into his face.

“Ben saved me from them… 10 years ago AND THEN HE WALKED AWAY. I was only 14... It would have been inappropriate.” She forcefully pushes his head away from her and continues to pace. “I entered the foster care system. I eventually found a good home… made friends, I was happy and then 6 years ago, they found me again. Grooming, you said? You want to see what grooming looks like… let me show you.”

She starts slamming photos, face up on the table in front of him, one after another. He can’t get an angle to get a glimpse of the content, but judging by the reactions it’s not pretty. The woman at the end of Leia’s delegation runs for a trash can, the contents of her stomach escaping violently. Tai’s wife hides her head into his shoulder and Luke… the horror on that simple man’s face is priceless.

_Click_

“Your father saved me from that. And that. And that. And that.” She keeps laying down photos, when Luke turns his head this time it’s Arcann that grabs his head and pushes it down closer to the table, leaving Luke no choice but to close his eyes.

No one is looking. The knights are all looking at their leader. Everyone else is looking at Padme as she sobs in her husband's arms.

Benjamin looks like he’s ready to kill. _Click_

_She remembers too much. He’s not going to like this._

She walks away, glaring into the camera as she passes him while Arcann gathers the pictures. Benjamin meets her halfway, pulling her into his arms possessively. 

_Skywalker male, protective possessive and capable of killing._ He turns to look at Aniken, who looks as if he has aged 10 years in the last couple minutes, as he softly calls to his son, “Luke.”

“I withdraw my objection and apologize for my remarks.” Luke stands, “May I be excused please.”

Aniken nods, “Go wait in my office.”

Thexan follows his brother out of the office and the doors close.

“Is there anything else that anyone would like to discuss my love life or is everyone ready to get to work?” Benjamin growls to those who are left as he leads her back to the head of the table. 

Reyna is about to sit when her head turns sharply to the tiny woman in white, “They made it past the second firewall?”

“And they’re drilling straight through the third,” the tiny woman’s voice is child-like and familiar. _Where have I heard that before?_

“Where is my gear?”

A white bag is handed over, Reyna quickly pulling out a set of eyewear and putting them on, then pinching the hinge. Her eyes shifting back and forth at… what. She reaches into the bag again for a set of gloves, pulling the left one back off to remove her engagement ring, setting it on the table in front of her. After replacing the glove, she starts moving her fingers in the air, as if typing on a keyboard.

“I want one,” Phasma murmurs loudly.

Reyna smirks absently at the comment, her eyes focused on the … reflection of the glasses?

“Have you ever seen tech like that,” an aid asks Ackbar.

“Welcome to Khrysalis Industries,” the Russian sounds smug. “Our gear is a couple generations ahead of what you may be accustomed. Everyone forgets that we all also have engineering degrees.”

“We have a fantastic marketing department,” Leia smiles warmly.

“And non existent security for your patents. We will wait.”

The little one starts to laugh then stops, sitting straight up looking at her own frames, “Sunshine.”

_Holy fuck, it’s Angel._

His eyes retrace the room. _Sunshine. Angel. Omen._ His eyes and camera tail to the other woman in white at the table, Tai’s wife… Voe? Could it be _Wisp_? He looks behind the Russian at his 2 bodyguards. One male dressed in black except for a white coat and one female dressed in white with a black coat, both with dark skin, their faces covered by sunglasses. _The cousins?_

_6 of them. Together. I need out of this room._

He edges away from from the window, ostensibly adjusting his camera as he heads to his bag, pulling a meter to check the light, then a cloth to clean the lens. He adjusts his settings then turns to take more pictures to find Arcann standing between him and the rest of the room.

“My mother wanted me to give this to you,” he says, handing out an envelope. “I am also supposed to remind you of the non-disclosure agreement you signed. She wants the proofs dropped to her email by 8pm as per your contract.”

He accepts the envelope gratefully. “Thank you. Are all your meetings like this,” he whispers nervously.

Arcann chuckles shaking his head. “Just think of it this way, I can retire in 8 more years.”

They laugh together as he gathers his bag and heads for the door.

“Dexter will see you out,” Arcann motions for the guard at the door. “He’ll need a digital copy of everything on your cards before you leave the building.”

The guard named Dexter snaps to attention and motions hallway, leading him to the elevator. The quiet descent gives him time to think. _I have to tell the Emperor._

On the ground floor, he puts his bags on the table for them to be checked for documents and contraband. He hands his SD cards to Dexter who puts them into a machine, searching for audio files. Finding none, Dexter returns the cards.

“I need the ones in your cameras as well,” Dexter demands. _Brutish grunt._

He hands over the cameras, each card is pulled and the devices checked for hidden storage. Satisfied they are returned and he places them in his bag.

Dexter hands him a card with Padme’s contact information, “By 8pm, she wants them for the press releases.”

“It will be done,” he replies, trying to look at ease and relaxed as he leaves the building. He keeps up the facade as he gets into his car. In fact he waits until he’s almost 5 blocks away before he hits the speed dial on his dashboard. 

The call is answered on the first ring, “Empire Industries, this is Vin.”

“This is Amedda. Is he available? We have a problem.”

  
  



End file.
